Birds Of A Feather (Flock Together)
by Fuszigi
Summary: Jak większość głupich pomysłów, wszystko zaczęło się od zakładu. ...czyli Dean vs. życie na wsi, farmer Castiel, kurze pierze i pola kukurydzy. [NOWY ROZDZIAŁ W LUTYM, PO ZALICZENIACH, OBIECUJĘ :3]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Poniższe opowiadanie, czy też pierwszy jego rozdział, to wynik połączenia słownika terminów mleczarskich, który przypadkowo wpadł mi w łapki na zajęciach, pomysłów podsuwanych przez przyjaciółkę, mojej własnej wyobraźni i wszystkiego, co udało mi się wyszukać poprzez Google. Jak na razie pisanie tego sprawa mi wielką frajdę i pomaga w unikaniu obowiązków, dlatego mam nadzieję, że niektórym spośród Was też się spodoba.

Od razu ostrzegam - na wsi bywam kilka razy do roku, chyba nigdy nie widziałam z bliska krowy, a jajka to tylko z supermarketu. Google pomaga, ale, wiadomo, nigdy nie można być wszystkiego pewnym, dlatego też nie obiecuję, że wszystko co będę tu opisywać będzie stuprocentowo zgodne z prawdą. Słowem, nie znam się na tym, ale czy kiedykolwiek niewiedza powstrzymała pisarza? ;)

Mogę Wam więc życzyć tylko jak najmilszego czytania (i przy okazji przyjemnego długiego weekendu). Hodwy!

#

**Rozdział 1, ****czyli prolog**

Jak większość głupich pomysłów, wszystko zaczęło się od zakładu.

Były urodziny Sama, alkohol lał się litrami, a Dean wyjął telefon z kieszeni i zdążył jedynie kliknąć główną stronę przeglądarki, kiedy naskoczyła na niego Jo, próbując wyrwać mu telefon z ręki i narzekając, że jest uzależniony. To rozpętało dyskusję o stanie dzisiejszego świata, w którym dzień bez dostępu do Internetu byłby równoznaczny z Dniem Apokalipsy. Dean, z głową ciężką od wypitego piwa, upierał się, że co jak co, ale dla niego byłby to pikuś. Dzień bez Internetu? Phi! On wytrzymałby nawet miesiąc!

Oczywiście nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby trzymał buzię na kłódkę i zmienił temat… ale Sam, drań jeden, patrzył na niego z takim politowaniem, że Dean bez zastanowienia wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, wypowiadając najbardziej przeklęte słowa świata.

- Założymy się?

Sam i Jo, śmiejący nazywać się jego rodziną, specjalnie dla niego wybrali niewielkie gospodarstwo agroturystyczne na niewielkiej farmie, położone w najbardziej zapyziałej wsi jaką widziało oko ludzkie. Do najbliższego miasteczka (bo tej dziury nawet nie dało się nazwać „miastem") było ponad 20 kilometrów, a w okolicy chyba nie było nawet żadnego porządnego spożywczaka. Jego kolaboranci dopilnowali, by w domku nie było dostępu do Internetu (czy nawet do żadnego lepszego urządzenia komputerowego); postarali się również o odłączenie go z sieci internetowej w telefonie i życzyli miłego miesięcznego wypoczynku. A Dean był zbyt dumny, by kazać się im wypchać i wrócić do swojego przytulnego, cywilizowanego mieszkanka w dużym mieście.

I dlatego właśnie dwa miesiące później, pewnego upalnego dnia lipca, Dean zaparkował samochód na największym zadupiu wszechświata i rozejrzał się wokoło, osłaniając oczy dłonią.

Tuż przed nim stał nieszczęsny dom, który wyglądał, jakby był w stanie pomieścić maksymalnie trójkę gości równocześnie. Nie był jednak w najgorszym stanie – gdyby Dean był w lepszym humorze, być może potrafiłby przyznać, że niewielki drewniany budynek wygląda nawet przytulnie. Przy wejściu, na parapetach i na małych balkonach pyszniły się donice z kwiatami i ziołami, a na kamiennej dróżce prowadzącej do głównych drzwi wylegiwał się bury kot.

Dean zlustrował wzrokiem wszystko, co znajdowało się dookoła – kilka innych budynków, z pewnością przeznaczonych na wszystko to, co właściwie robi się na farmie (a o czym Dean nie miał bladego pojęcia), drzewa pełne owoców, i zieleń, wszechobecna zieleń.

Dean już teraz miał jej dość.

Wzdychając ciężko, poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu, rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie w stronę Impali i ruszył w stronę domku.

Wewnątrz przywitał go zapach gotowanej kapusty. Dean skrzywił się niemiłosiernie i zasłonił nos ręką. Na korytarzu nie było niczego, co choćby w najmniejszym stopniu przypominałoby recepcję, więc Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, skierował swe kroki w stronę drzwi, które najprawdopodobniej prowadziły do kuchni.

Smród kapusty był tu jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia i Deanowi załzawiły oczy. Otarł je jedną ręką, a palcami drugiej zabębnił w drewnianą framugę.

Postać, pochylająca się nad kuchenką, obróciła się w jego stronę. Okazała się ona niewysokim mężczyzną o przydługich włosach, z wielką drewnianą chochlą w dłoni i ustami wypchanymi jedzeniem.

- Cześć – powiedział Dean niepewnie, podczas gdy kucharz lustrował go zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem, wciąż coś przeżuwając. – Jestem Dean.

- Siemano, Dean – wymlaskał facet.

Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nieco zbity z tropu.

- Jestem nowym gościem – powiedział drogą wyjaśnienia.

- A – odparł tamten. – No właśnie. To dlatego nie kojarzę twojej gęby.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony sposobem, w jaki najwyraźniej traktowało się tutaj klientów.

- Czy… czy wiedzieliście, że miałem dziś przyjechać? – zapytał. – Być może zaszła jakaś pomyłka i pomyliliście daty. Jeśli tak, to nic się nie stało, mogę wyjechać. Nawet zaraz. – To był jakiś pomysł. Gdyby Dean wrócił teraz do miasta, miałby dobrą wymówkę na to, czemu jednak musiał zrezygnować z tych przymusowych wakacji…

- Coś się wymyśli, luzik. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką trzymającą chochlę. – I tak nie ma tu teraz nikogo innego. Możesz sobie nawet wybrać pokój.

_Wspaniale_, pomyślał Dean bez entuzjazmu.

- Ach. No dobra. – Poprawił pasek torby i rozejrzał się niepewnie dokoła. – Pewnie trzeba będzie najpierw załatwić jakieś formalności…

- A skąd. Możesz od razu iść na górę – powiedział kucharz bezceremonialnie, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę kuchenki, nucąc coś pod nosem.

Okej. Być może nie był to pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale Dean czuł się dziwnie, kiedy ten obcy koleś traktował go jak kogoś niechcianego i niepotrzebnego. Nie tak powinno się to odbywać.

- Sam mam tam iść? – zapytał być może nieco zbyt burkliwie, bo mężczyzna popatrzył na niego przez ramię, z nosem w garnku z kapustą.

- A co, może przewodnika ci potrzeba?

Dean zmrużył oczy i wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego odwrócił się na pięcie i omal nie wpadł na osobę stojącą tuż za nim.

- Ugh, sorry – wyrzucił z siebie, odsuwając się o krok. Osobą okazał się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, niosący jakieś wiadro. Dean przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wysokie kalosze, które facet miał na nogach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział nikogo w tak wielkich kaloszach.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł mężczyzna głębokim głosem i Dean podniósł na niego wzrok. Wreszcie ktoś nieco bardziej ogarnięty w sprawach kultury osobistej niż ten pacan z chochlą…

Wow.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie i Dean spędził dobre paręnaście sekund, wgapiając się w jego twarz. Nie dość, że był uprzejmy, to jeszcze jego twarz wygląda jak z okładki magazynów z celebrytami. Ciemne, potargane włosy, cień zarostu na mocno zarysowanej szczęce, pełne usta i, jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, duże niebieskie oczy.

- Cześć – palnął Dean, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. No bo serio, rzadko spotykał gości, których bez wahania mógłby nazwać przystojnymi. Ten tutaj najwyraźniej był miłym wyjątkiem od reguły.

- Dzień dobry. – Mężczyzna znów uśmiechnął się, co pogłębiło delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. Spoglądał na Deana jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem nagle popatrzył ponad jego ramieniem na stojącego w głębi kuchni niskiego gościa od kapusty. – Gabriel? Przyniosłem świeże jajka.

Dean opuścił wzrok na wiadro, które mężczyzna trzymał w ręce, dopiero teraz zauważając, że do połowy jest wypełnione jajkami. Potem spędził jeszcze kolejnych kilka sekund, wgapiając się w te wielkie kalosze.

- Połóż je tam – odparł Facet Od Kapusty, czy też Gabriel. – O, Dean, ty jeszcze tutaj? Korytarzem w prawo, schodami na górę, drzwi po prawej. Wybierz jeden z wolnych pokoi i czuj się jak u siebie.

Dean skinął w milczeniu głową, jeszcze raz zerknął na Ciacho W Kaloszach, a potem wyminął go i uciekł na górę.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**W którym Dean przeżywa bliskie spotkanie z drobiem**

Wylegiwanie się w łóżku lub na fotelu przed domem znudziło mu się pod dwóch dniach.

Dean westchnął, zamykając trzymaną na kolanach książkę. Nasunął na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i przez jakiś czas leżał bez ruchu, napawając się ciepłem promieni słonecznych. Z kuchni, do której okno znajdowało się praktycznie za jego plecami, znów dochodziły jakieś mocne zapachy i podejrzane dźwięki. Przynajmniej tym razem Gabriel nie śpiewał. Do pory obiadowej zostały jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny i Dean kompletnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć.

Z kolejnym głośnym westchnieniem wydobył z kieszeni telefon i wpatrzył się pustym wzrokiem w ekran. Niech szlag trafi Sama i jego głupie pomysły. Dean nie był uzależniony od Internetu, ale miło byłoby wiedzieć, co dzieje się na świecie, prawda? A co, gdyby wybuchła wojna i Dean nawet by o tym nie usłyszał? W dziurze takiej jak ta wiadomości na pewno dotarłyby z co najmniej tygodniowym opóźnieniem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos dobiegający od strony wejścia do domu.

- Dzień dobry, panie Winchester.

Dean odwrócił się, nasuwając okulary na czubek głowy. W drzwiach stało Ciacho W Kaloszach, czy też Castiel Novak, właściciel całego gospodarstwa, który tego dnia nie miał na sobie kaloszy, co Dean zauważył dopiero po chwili wpatrywania się w niego.

- Dzień dobry – odparł.

W przeciwieństwie do trzech ostatnich razy, kiedy Dean go widział (przelotem lub z okna pokoju, kiedy Novak przechadzał się po farmie, doglądając porządku i pracy w gospodarstwie), tym razem mężczyzna nie miał też na sobie swojej typowej kamizelki i ciemnych szerokich spodni. Dean zagapił się na jego dżinsowe ogrodniczki. Jakimś cudem w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie kojarzyły się Deanowi z otyłymi, wąsiatymi farmerami, którzy zwykle tak się ubierali. Ale może to dlatego, że pod ogrodniczkami Novak miał na sobie obcisłą białą koszulkę, dzięki której Dean miał dobry widok na jego umięśnione, opalone ramiona.

Plus, te ogrodniczki były też zaskakująco dobrze dopasowane w niektórych strategicznych miejscach.

Kiedy Dean nie powiedział nic więcej, Castiel Novak uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i minął go, jeszcze bardziej upewniając Deana w przekonaniu, że od tyłu również nie wyglądał jak typowy farmer. Zaraz potem zniknął za domem, gdzie mieściła się większość budynków gospodarczych, a Dean potrząsnął głową.

Chwilę później z kuchni rozległo się wycie Gabriela, który nastawił radio na stację z muzyką country i najwyraźniej postanowił konkurować z Taylor Swift.

Dean czym prędzej uciekł do swojego pokoju. Pech chciał, że znajdował się on bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, a ponieważ było zbyt upalnie, by siedzieć z zamkniętymi oknami, każde słowo kucharza dolatywało do Deana, wyłożonego leniwie na łóżku.

- Szlag by to – mruknął Dean i zerwał się z materaca. Niewiele myśląc, wyszedł z pokoju i zbiegł na dół, ponownie wsuwając na nos okulary. Dzień był ładny, może po prostu powinien skorzystać ze sprzyjającej pogody (i niesprzyjających warunków do wypoczynku) i przejść się po okolicy. Jakkolwiek mała by ona nie była.

Nogi poniosły go, rzecz jasna, za dom. Dean stanął bezmyślnie na środku podwórka, po którym kręciło się kilka burych kur, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jeden z budynków musiał być oborą, jeśli Deana nie mylił nos. Wielkie drewniane drzwi były uchylone i Dean upewnił się, że wnętrze jest puste – wszystkie zwierzęta znajdowały się pewnie na pastwisku. Po drugiej stronie stała niewielka drewniana buda, która, sądząc po ilości kur, które raz po raz właziły i wyłaziły przez otwarte drzwiczki, była kurnikiem. Dean zmarszczył nos, przyglądając się kiwającym się ptakom.

Nagle z kurnika wyłonił się Castiel, poganiając przed sobą jedną z kur i niosąc pod pachą jakiś worek. Ujrzawszy Deana, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i zapytał:

- Zabłądził pan?

- Co? – spytał Dean głupkowato, a potem pokręcił głową. – A, nie. Byłem ciekawy, jak to wszystko tu wygląda.

- I jak się panu podoba? – Novak odstawił worek na ziemię i sięgnął po stojące obok wiadro z wodą.

- Cóż… - Dean znów rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Jakaś kura przyplątała się w okolice jego nóg i Dean machnął na nią ręką, posykując.

Novak chyba się uśmiechnął, ale Dean nie mógł być tego w stu procentach pewny, gdyż sekundę potem mężczyzna znów zniknął we wnętrzu kurnika, tym razem z wiadrem. Zaciekawiony, Dean powoli podszedł bliżej i zajrzał przez okryte gęstą siatką okienko. Na wprost niego, mniej więcej na wysokości jego głowy, siedziało na grzędzie kilka kur, kręcąc bezmyślnie łebkami i spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi jak koraliki oczami. Reszta plątała się wokół koryta wypełnionego ziarnem.

- Chce pan wejść do środka? – zapytał Novak, którego głowa pojawiła się tuż za siatką. Dean wzdrygnął się tylko trochę.

- Nie. Nie – stwierdził gorączkowo. – Tak tylko patrzę.

- Jak pan chce. – Głowa mężczyzny zniknęła na chwilę z pola widzenia, a potem Dean ujrzał go pochylającego się nad drugim korytem i rozlewającego do niego świeżej wody.

- Dean – palnął Dean. Novak popatrzył na niego przez ramię. – Proszę mi mówić Dean.

Novak posłał mu zawadiacki uśmiech i odstawił wiadro na ziemię, a potem wychylił się zza drzwi do kurnika, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń.

- Castiel.

Dean uścisnął ją bez wahania, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta. Dłoń Castiela była ciepła, duża i szorstka, dokładnie taka, jaką sobie Dean wyobrażał. Czego wcale nie robił, rzecz jasna.

Kiedy Castiel na powrót zniknął we wnętrzu kurnika, Dean oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwiczek i splótł ręce na piersi, poświęcając kilka chwil na uważne przyglądanie się ładnie zarysowanym pośladkom i udom pochylonego nad kurami mężczyzny.

- To jak, są jakieś jajka? – zagadnął.

Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie, a po chwili Castiel znów wyłonił się z kurnika, niosąc puste już wiadro. Dean odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc mu miejsce.

- Były, dzisiaj rano – odparł Castiel z rozbawieniem. Dean powinien czuć się urażony, że mężczyzna się z niego śmieje, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. – O tej porze nie zbiera się już jaj.

Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Castiel przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się z błyszczącymi oczami.

- Nie za bardzo znasz się na farmie, prawda? Założę się, że jest to twój pierwszy pobyt na wsi. – Castiel wcale nie brzmiał, jakby go obrażał, więc Dean uśmiechnął się.

- Spędziłem parę wakacji na wsi – przyznał. – Ale nic mi to nie dało. Chyba nawet nigdy nie widziałem, jak się doi krowę.

Castiel uniósł brwi.

- Chłopak z miasta – mruknął z rozbawieniem. – Co tu robisz, w takim razie?

- Długa historia – powiedział Dean. – A właściwie to nie. Założyłem się z bratem, że wytrzymam tu miesiąc. Minęły dwa dni, a ja już mam dość codziennych serenad Gabriela.

Castiel parsknął śmiechem.

- Musisz częściej wychodzić z domu. Siedzenie w pobliżu kuchni grozi trwałym uszkodzeniem bębenków. – Mężczyzna mrugnął do niego, po czym pochylił się, by odłożyć wiadro na swoje miejsce. Dean był mu za to wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu udało mu się w miarę szybko ukryć rumieniec, który wpłynął mu na twarz.

- Nawet nie wiem, co można robić w takiej dziurze – mruknął.

Castiel posłał mu na wpół ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Jeśli się nudzisz, na pewno znajdzie się dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie.

Dean chciał powiedzieć, że jest tu w ramach wypoczynku, ale Castiel nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto miałby wbrew jego woli zapędzić go do najcięższej pracy. Zamiast tego wzruszył więc tylko ramionami.

- Wiesz cokolwiek o koniach? – zapytał Castiel. Minął Deana i skierował się w stronę domu. Dean ruszył za nim, nagle o wiele bardziej zainteresowany.

- Macie tu konie? – zapytał z entuzjazmem.

Castiel spojrzał na niego przez ramię i skinął głową.

- Umiesz jeździć konno?

Dean wypiął z dumą pierś.

- To chyba jedyna rzecz, której nauczyłem się na wsi jako dzieciak. Nie wiedziałem, że macie tu też stajnię.

Castiel machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Jest nieco dalej, za oborą i stodołą. Mamy trzy konie, więc jeśli masz ochotę, znajdę jutro trochę czasu, żeby cię tam zabrać.

Dean zagapił się w gąszcz ciemnych włosów idącego przed nim mężczyzny, szczerząc się z zadowoleniem.

Dotarli do domu, gdzie Castiel skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Na szczęście Gabriel przestał już śpiewać, a zamiast tego dochodziły teraz stamtąd nęcące zapachy. Dean przyspieszył kroku.

- Podano do stołu – oznajmił Gabriel z głową wewnątrz lodówki. Dean z ochotą porwał jeden z czystych talerzy i zajął się nabieraniem obiadu. Był pewny, że Castiel dołączy do niego i być może nawet zjedzą razem w połączonej z kuchnią niewielkiej jadalni, lecz mężczyzna wziął do ręki dwa duże pojemniki, leżące obok kuchenki i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Dean zagapił się na niego bezmyślnie.

- Ach. – Castiel obrócił się w drzwiach i spojrzał na Deana. – Bądź gotowy jutro o dziesiątej. I smacznego.

Po czym zniknął.

Gabriel zatrzasnął drzwiczki lodówki i wyprostował się.

- Co jest jutro o dziesiątej? – zapytał ciekawsko.

Dean zignorował go, nałożył na talerz odrobinę surówki i spytał:

- Gdzie on z tym poszedł?

- Kto, Cassie? Pewnie na pastwisko. Ktoś musi zanieść Hannie obiad. Plus Castiel lubi jeść na świeżym powietrzu.

- Huh – mruknął Dean i czym prędzej uciekł z kuchni, unikając dalszych wścibskich pytań Gabriela.

#

Następnego dnia Dean zszedł na śniadanie o dziewiątej. W kuchni nie było śladu po Gabrielu, więc Dean z zadowoleniem porwał z talerza świeżo usmażone kiełbaski i parującą jajecznicę, nalał sobie kubek smolistej kawy i zasiadł przy stole w jadalni. Dom był zadziwiająco cichy i Dean spędził dobre paręnaście minut, delektując się smaczną kawą i śniadaniem. Jakoś zapomniał, że miał być zły i zdystansowany do całego swojego otoczenia.

Myśli o zachowaniu dystansu jeszcze bardziej wyparowały mu z głowy, kiedy do jadalni zawitał Castiel, ubrany w ciemnoniebieską koszulę w kratę, wąskie dżinsy i z kapeluszem z szerokim rondem w ręce. Dean głośno przełknął łyk kawy, parząc sobie język.

- Dzień dobry, Dean – przywitał się Castiel z szerokim uśmiechem.

Dean przeklął w myślach sposób, w jaki koszula przylegała do jego szerokich ramion i znikała za pasem spodni, podkreślając wąskie biodra kowboja… to znaczy, ugh, Castiela.

- Cześć – odparł Dean i dla bezpieczeństwa odłożył kubek na stół.

- Nie spiesz się – powiedział Cas, wskazując na jego kawę. – Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej.

Dean skinął głową, przyglądając się, jak Castiel odsuwa krzesło przy stole tuż obok Deana i zasiada, odkładając kapelusz na bok i wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. Dean zerknął w dół, spodziewając się ujrzeć kowbojskie obuwie z ostrogami i omal nie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zauważył, że Castiel ma na sobie zwykłe czarne buty.

Wolał też nie myśleć o tym, jak Castiel wyglądałby w butach z ostrogami.

- Mogę? – odezwał się mężczyzna po chwili milczenia, wyrywając Deana z rozmyślań. Dean potrząsnął lekko głową, spoglądając na Castiela, który wyciągał rękę w stronę jego talerza, na którym została ostatnia kiełbaska.

- Częstuj się – odparł Dean, podsuwając talerz w jego stronę. – Chyba trochę się rozpędziłem, nakładając sobie śniadanie.

- Tutaj nic się nie marnuje – stwierdził Cas z uśmiechem, po czym odgryzł duży kęs kiełbaski. Dean odwrócił wzrok i sięgnął po kawę. – Hej, Dean, tak sobie myślałem… Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie widziałeś, jak się doi krowę. Jeśli chcesz, masz tutaj okazję dwa razy dziennie. Choć wątpię, by chciało ci się wstawać o świcie – zaśmiał się.

Dean zamrugał.

- Hmm. Interesująca propozycja – stwierdził niepewnie.

- Do niczego nie zmuszam. – Castiel uniósł wolną dłoń w uspokajającym geście. – Ale gdybyś był zainteresowany, Hannah zwykle wraca z pastwiska koło szóstej.

- Kto to jest Hannah? – zapytał Dean bez zastanowienia.

Castiel odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jedna z pracowników. Zwykle zajmuje się wypasem i dojeniem bydła. Nie myślałeś chyba, że jestem tu tylko ja i Gabriel? – spytał zaczepnie.

Dean potrząsnął głową. Przez ostatnie trzy dni widywał czasem różne osoby, plączące się pomiędzy domem i gospodarstwem, nigdy jednak nie miał okazji, by kogoś poznać.

- Ile tak właściwie osób tu pracuje?

- Ciężko powiedzieć. Nie wszyscy są tu każdego dnia, inni się wymieniają. Wszystko zależy od ilości pracy i rzeczy do zrobienia. A gdy komuś coś wypadnie, zawsze pozostaję jeszcze ja.

- Skąd w ogóle pomysł na gospodarstwo?

Przez chwilę Dean bał się, że zadaje zbyt wścibskie pytania, ale Cas tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Odziedziczyłem je po ojcu. Sam interesuję się głównie pszczelarstwem, ale trzeba było też zająć się całą resztą. Na szczęście rodzina chętnie mi we wszystkim pomaga, mimo że to ja jestem właścicielem w świetle prawa. Wiesz, że większość ludzi tu pracujących to moja rodzina, prawda?

- Serio? – zdziwił się Dean, a potem zamrugał. – Czekaj, co? Pszczelarstwo? To pszczoły też tu macie?

Castiel roześmiał się, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę, i skinął głową.

- Chryste, jak duża jest ta farma? – zapytał retorycznie Dean. – I co masz na myśli, mówiąc „rodzina"? Można tu gdzieś spotkać twoją babcię?

Cas pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

- Nie, babci nie ma. W większości jest to moja dalsza rodzina, kuzyni, dalsi kuzyni i tak dalecy kuzyni, że łączy nas właściwie tylko jakiś prapradziadek. No i Gabriel.

- A Gabriel to…?

- Mój brat – odparł swobodnie Castiel.

Dean wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Że co? Serio? Gabriel to twój brat?

- Można powiedzieć, że jest współwłaścicielem – odpowiedział Castiel. – Tylko my mieszkamy tu na stałe.

Dean właściwie nigdy nie widział, by któryś z nich spędzał czas u siebie, ale podejrzewał, że to oni (plus kilka innych pracowników) zajmowali pokoje na piętrze po drugiej stronie korytarza. Spędził kilka sekund na wyobrażaniu sobie wyglądu sypialni Castiela (czy była podobna do jego pokoju gościnnego, czy może całkiem inna?), a potem usłyszał głos mężczyzny.

- Widzę, że skończyłeś już kawę. Idziemy?

Dean pokiwał z roztargnieniem głową. Castiel wstał, zabrał ze stołu swój kapelusz i razem wyszli z domu na prażące poranne słońce. Dean zmrużył oczy, wypominając sobie w myślach, że nie wziął okularów.

- Powinieneś nosić coś na głowie – odezwał się nagle Cas.

Dean spojrzał na niego i przełknął głośno, widząc, jak szerokie rondo kapelusza ocienia twarz mężczyzny. Czując ciepło na policzkach, wcale nie spowodowane upałem, Dean wzruszył ramionami i przeciągnął dłonią po swoich krótkich włosach.

- Chyba nie zabrałem ze sobą swojego stroju kowboja – powiedział najbardziej lekkim tonem, na jaki było go stać.

Castiel zaśmiał się głośno.

- Może znajdzie się dla ciebie kapelusz. Albo chociaż jakiś czepek.

Dean zerwał z mijanego krzewu mały okrągły owoc i rzucił nim w Castiela, który tylko jeszcze bardziej się roześmiał.

- Mówię poważnie, Dean – powiedział po chwili, spoglądając na niego z uwagą. – Słońce jest tutaj bardzo mocne, a oparzenia słoneczne potrafią być koszmarem.

- Nic mi nie będzie – stwierdził Dean lekceważąco i, ponieważ podobał mu się śmiech mężczyzny, rzucił w niego jeszcze jednym owocem.

- Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem – odparł Cas, uchylając się z gracją.

#

Po dotarciu do stajni Castiel przedstawił Deanowi Annę, która zwykle opiekowała się końmi, po czym zostawił go z nią, życząc mu miłej zabawy. Dean usiłował wmówić sobie, że nie było żadnego, nawet najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałby być rozczarowany faktem, że mężczyzna zostawia go z tą ładną, rudowłosą dziewczyną i wielkich sarnich oczach i obcisłych spodniach do jazdy konnej. Żadnego.

Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz siedział na grzbiecie konia, więc Anna spędziła kilka chwil, przypominając mu najważniejsze zasady i równocześnie przedstawiając mu trzy wierzchowce, stojącego cierpliwie w swoich boksach. Zlustrowała też wzrokiem jego strój i najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że się nada, bo podała mu jedynie wysokie buty i toczek i kazała się przygotować. Potem Dean spędził parę minut, decydując, który koń wygląda na najłagodniejszego. Lilith, piękna klacz o białym umaszczeniu i złowrogim spojrzeniu, odpadła jako pierwsza. Meg wyglądała o wiele spokojniej, ale Anna stwierdziła, że jest to ulubienica Castiela i Dean z jakiegoś powodu od razu się do niej zniechęcił. Padło więc na Michaela, karego ogiera, który podobno miewał humorki, ale dziś był w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju i nawet dał się Deanowi pogłaskać po pysku. Ale tylko po tym, jak Dean zaoferował mu trzy kostki cukru.

Dean był nieco zdenerwowany do momentu, w którym wspiął się na siodło i chwycił za wodze. W chwili, w której dosiadł wierzchowca, Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, znów czując się jak dzieciak, szalejący po zagrodzie u Bobby'ego. Co prawda początkowo Anna uparła się, by prowadzić konia na lonży i pozwalać mu jedynie na zataczanie nudnych kółek wokół padoku, ale Dean mimo wszystko wpadł w zaskakująco dobry humor i przez następne dwie godziny nie chciał słyszeć o zejściu z siodła – zwłaszcza, gdy Anna wreszcie zgodziła się puścić go wolno. Dean najchętniej wyjechałby całkowicie poza obręby gospodarstwa i puścił się cwałem, ale nie czuł się jeszcze na tyle pewny i musiał zadowolić się lekkim kłusem wokół padoku.

Dean nie zauważył zbliżającego się Castiela i wypadł nieco z rytmu, kiedy w pewnym momencie ujrzał go, opierającego się niedbale o drewniane ogrodzenie.

- Hej – rzucił w formie przywitania, czując rumieniec wpływający mu na szyję i twarz, gdyż Cas nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia, a delikatny uśmiech błądził po jego pełnych ustach.

- Dobrze ci idzie, Dean – powiedział zadowolonym głosem i Dean wyprostował się nieco w siodle.

- Taa, szkoda tylko, że nie mogę wyjechać gdzieś dalej. Takie jeżdżenie w kółko jest trochę nudne – narzekał.

- Może innym razem – obiecał Cas, uśmiechając się i wyciągając rękę. Michael zatrzymał się, parskając i wsadzając pysk w jego dłoń, w której ukrywała się kostka cukru. – Dziwię się, że wybrałeś akurat Michaela – powiedział, spoglądając z dołu na Deana. – Bywa dość narowisty.

- Taa, Anna też tak mówiła – odparł Dean. – Ale wolałem jego niż tę białą demonicę.

Cas parsknął śmiechem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo masz rację. A jeszcze nie widziałeś jej w akcji. Mój kuzyn, Lucifer, bardzo ją lubi.

- Lucifer i Lilith – mruknął Dean. – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi.

Castiel posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a jego dłoń nie przestawała gładzić głowy konia. Dean spojrzał na stojącą w pobliżu Annę i skinął w jej stronę głową.

- Koniec na dziś? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej. Cas cofnął rękę i Anna chwyciła wierzchowca za wodze i przytrzymała go, podczas gdy Dean dość niezgrabnie ześlizgnął się z siodła. Kiedy stanął na twardym gruncie, jęknął głośno i złapał się za siedzenie.

- O jasny gwint – sapnął. – Chyba straciłem zdolność chodzenia – powiedział i przytrzymał się ogrodzenia, rozprostowując nogi i rozmasowując uda. Anna śmiała się z niego w głos, a Cas uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Powrót ze stajni był nieco niezręczny i Dean przez całą drogę czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, ale maskował zażenowanie żartami i opowieściami o czasach, kiedy potrafił spędzić w siodle dobrych parę godzin i nic mu nie było.

Kiedy doszli na podwórko, Castiel machnął ręką w stronę stodoły, stwierdzając, że czeka go teraz trochę pracy, po czym życzył Deanowi udanego odpoczynku.

- Na razie – odparł Dean z uśmiechem, mimo że miał wrażenie, że ugną się pod nim kolana, jeśli w tej chwili nie usiądzie na czymś miękkim i puchowym.

A resztę dnia spędził w łóżku, tylko co jakiś czas kuśtykając na dół do kuchni, by podkraść Gabrielowi coś do jedzenia.

#

- Cholera jasna – zaklął Dean, zatrzymując się w miejscu i spoglądając na podeszwę buta, ozdobioną teraz zjawiskową czarną plamą pozostawioną przez leżące na środku drogi kurze odchody. Próbował wytrzeć but o trawę, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że niesie się za nim nieprzyjemny zapach, zmarszczył więc nos i ruszył dalej przed siebie, w stronę podwórka.

Ujrzał Castiela przy wejściu do stodoły, z widłami w rękach i białą koszulką bez rękawów. Dopiero po chwili był w stanie oderwać wzrok od jego szerokich ramion i zauważył, że Cas macha do niego.

- Witaj, Dean – powiedział Cas z uśmiechem, kiedy Dean podszedł bliżej. – Jak się czujesz?

Ręka Deana samowolnie powędrowała w stronę pośladków.

- Lepiej – stwierdził z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Wstanie z łóżka było tego dnia nieco bardziej skomplikowane, ale teraz, we wczesnych godzinach popołudniowych, Dean czuł, że ma już nieco większe możliwości ruchu. – Ale następnym razem przed wejściem na siodło pozbywam się dżinsów.

Castiel parsknął cichym śmiechem, pochylając się i nabierając na widły nieco walającego się wokół siana.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – powiedział i Dean był mu wdzięczny, że na niego nie patrzy, bo poczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem.

- No, bo dżinsy są strasznie… sztywne – bąknął i po śmiechu Casa poczuł, że pogrąża się jeszcze bardziej. – Nieważne. Zapomnij.

Cas odrzucił garstkę siana do wnętrza stodoły i zerknął na niego przez ramię.

- Jestem pewny, że Anna znajdzie dla ciebie jakieś odpowiednie odzienie, które nie będzie… sztywne – stwierdził rozbawionym głosem.

Dean kopnął w jego stronę suche źdźbło.

- Jesteś potworem, Cas – rzucił i dopiero po zaskoczonym spojrzeniu mężczyzny zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy nazwał go na głos skrótem, który wpadł mu do głowy już jakiś czas temu. – Ugh. Sorry. Czy masz coś przeciwko…

Cas pokręcił głową. Jego oczy połyskiwały jasno w ciepłych promieniach słońca.

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Podoba mi się.

Dean uśmiechnął się i opuścił głowę, żeby to ukryć. Kiedy podniósł ją chwilę później zauważył, że Cas wciąż mu się przygląda. Dean potarł ze zmieszaniem kark.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Nie. – Castiel wciąż się uśmiechał i teraz to Dean nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i sekundę później znów wbił spojrzenie w jego twarz. – Tylko że… Nie, nic. Nieważne.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Cas westchnął i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

- Słońce – powiedział z palcem wycelowanym w twarz Deana.

- Co? – Nagle Dean jęknął i zakrył policzki i nos dłońmi. – O nie. O nie.

Castiel zaśmiał się, opuszczając rękę.

- Masz dziś po prostu wyjątkowo widoczne piegi. Mówiłem, że słońce jest tu bardzo silne.

- Jasna cholera – wymamrotał Dean. Czuł, że jest czerwony aż po czubki uszu, i tym razem nie była to wina słońca i opalenizny. – Nienawidzę, jak tak się dzieje.

- Mnie tam się podoba – powiedział Cas lekkim tonem i puścił mu oczko, po czym odwrócił się i na powrót zajął zbieraniem porozrzucanego wokół siana.

Dean potarł twarz dłonią, próbując uspokoić mocno walące serce, a kolejnych kilka minut spędził na przyglądaniu się pracującemu Castielowi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie odważył się odchrząknąć i zabrać głos.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Castiel rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

- Dean. Jesteś tu gościem, nie musisz…

- Ale chcę. – Dean rozejrzał się wokół. – Cokolwiek? Może mógłbym coś nakarmić albo…

- Skoro nalegasz. – Cas wyprostował się i oparł jeden łokieć na kijku wideł. – Możesz dosypać kurom nieco ziarna. I sprawdzić, czy mają jeszcze wodę.

Dean zasalutował.

- Się robi – powiedział i ruszył w stronę kurnika, odprowadzany śmiechem Castiela.

Przez chwilę stał bezczynnie przed niewielką budą i patrzył na przechadzające się wokół kury. Potem złapał pod pachę stojący w pobliżu wór z ziarnem (który okazał się o wiele cięższy, niż Dean się tego spodziewał) i zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do środka. Było tam jeszcze ciaśniej, niż mogłoby się wydawać z zewnątrz, i Dean musiał cały czas stać z lekko ugiętymi kolanami i pochyloną głową. Zerknął na ptaki, siedzące na żerdzi i ignorujące go w najlepsze, a potem wsadził dłoń do worka i nabrał garść ziarna.

- Taś taś taś – mruknął i nasypał paszy do koryta. Kilka kur podeszło z zainteresowaniem nieco bliżej. – Nie wiem, jak się na was woła, wy bezmyślne kuraki. Hej, wy tam, na górze. Podano do stołu – stwierdził i dosypał jeszcze kilka garści ziarna. Kury na grzędzie nie ruszyły się z miejsca, więc Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami i sypnął zbożem w kręcące się wokół jego nóg ptaki.

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko. Dean pochylił się, żeby odłożyć ciążący mu wór na ziemię i zajrzeć do koryta z wodą, i omal nie przygniótł jednej z plączącej się wokół niego kur, która zagdakała głośno i zamachała skrzydłami, odskakując do tyłu i wpadając na inną kurę, nieco większą i bardziej kolorową, która zapiała i wzbiła się w jego stronę z szumem piór i pazurami. Dopiero wtedy Dean poznał w kurze koguta i wyleciał tyłem z kurnika, o mały włos nie potykając się o próg i nie lądując na zadku. Kogut wciąż pędził za nim, i to z zadziwiającą prędkością i, jak się Deanowi zdawało, mordem w oczach. W pewnym momencie dopadł jego nogi i usiłował dziabnąć go dziobem, a Dean wrzasnął i wypruł do przodu, mijając Casa, opartego o widły i zaśmiewającego się do rozpuku.

Dean przystanął dopiero po chwili, oglądając się za siebie z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe. Kogut przechadzał się dumnie wokół kurnika i rzucał Deanowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. Dean wrócił powoli do miejsca, w którym stał Castiel, ocierający łzy z oczu.

- To nie było śmieszne, ty draniu – ofuknął go Dean, opierając dłoń na sercu i oddychając głęboko. Wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z koguta, kątem oka ujrzał jednak, jak Cas posyła mu wielce rozbawione spojrzenia.

- Cieszę się, że poznałeś Crowleya – oznajmił.

Dean tylko prychnął.

#

**A/N:** Jestem kilka rozdziałów do przodu, stwierdziłam więc, że nie zaszkodzi mi wrzucić drugiego już dziś :) Mam nadzieję, że choć niektórym z Was przypadnie do gustu!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Witajcie, moi drodzy, dziękuję za miłe komentarze i zainteresowanie! W zamian za to podrzucam Wam kolejny rozdział do poczytania na weekend :)

#

**Rozdział 3**

**O rogach i żądłach**

Opowieść o przygodzie z kogutem szybko rozniosła się po całym gospodarstwie i późnym popołudniem Dean zmuszony był uciec z kuchni, byle nie słyszeć dalszych kpin Gabriela. Zamierzał przespacerować się w stronę stajni, ale kiedy przechodził przez podwórko, drogę zagrodziła mu niewysoka szatynka i jej korowód złożony z pięciu krów. Dean przystanął, obserwując pochód, a kiedy kobieta ujrzała go i skinęła głową, Dean zagadnął:

- Pora dojenia?

- Tak – odparła kobieta, która musiała być Hanną. – Chociaż dziś będzie nieco inaczej, bo się spieszę, a Castiel zaoferował pomoc.

Dean poczuł, że nogi same niosą go w stronę obory.

- Hannah – przywitał się Cas, zasiadający na niskim drewnianym murku wewnątrz budynku. Na biały bezrękawnik miał teraz zarzuconą niebieską koszulę z poprzedniego dnia. Ujrzawszy wchodzącego za kobietą Deana, Cas zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł bliżej. – Witaj, Dean.

- I oto jestem – stwierdził Dean, rozkładając ręce i posyłając Casowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Przybyłem na lekcję dojenia.

Castiel parsknął śmiechem. Stojąca pomiędzy nimi Hannah popatrzyła najpierw to na jednego, to na drugiego, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Casa.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

Cas uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

- Nie ma za co, Hannah. Jedź do rodziny i do zobaczenia za parę dni – pożegnał się. Dean skinął kobiecie głową, kiedy wychodziła z obory.

Po chwili zostali sami, nie licząc, rzecz jasna, piątki stojących w głębi pomieszczenia krów.

- No dobrze – powiedział Cas i machnął na Deana ręką. Razem podeszli do najbliższego grubego jak beczka zwierzęcia, Cas sięgnął po stojący pod ścianą niski taborecik i postawił go na ziemi. – Chcesz zacząć czy mam ci najpierw wszystko pokazać?

Dean zamrugał.

- Ugh, Cas, ale ja nie wiem, jak to się robi…

- To naprawdę proste. – Mężczyzna posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech. – Zróbmy tak: pokażę ci, jak wszystko działa, a potem zdecydujesz, czy chcesz spróbować. W porządku?

Dean przez kilka sekund wgapiał się w niebieskie oczy Casa, sprawiające wrażenie o wiele ciemniejszych w półmroku obory, a potem skinął niepewnie głową.

- W porządku – odparł.

Cas uśmiechnął się, usiadł na krzesełku tuż przed krową i zachęcił Deana do podejścia bliżej.

- Generalnie – zaczął Castiel – krowa ma dwa końce. Przeżuwająco-muczący i ten drugi. – Dean parsknął śmiechem i Cas popatrzył na niego z zadowoleniem. – Nigdy nie podchodź do krowy od tyłu, a tym bardziej nie zabieraj się za dojenie od tyłu.

Dean skinął głową. To było raczej dość oczywiste.

- Ważne jest, żeby wiedzieć, że to, co robisz, wcale zwierzęcia nie boli. Wręcz przeciwnie, to noszenie zbyt dużej ilości mleka może być bolesne.

- Okej – mruknął Dean, z pewną dozą nieufności spoglądając na dziwnie wyglądające wymię. Co jak co, ale jakoś nie spieszyło mu się, by tego dotknąć.

- Mógłbyś mi podać tamto wiadro? – zapytał Cas, spoglądając na niego ze swojego miejsca na stołeczku. Dean rzucił się, by przynieść mu wiadro, za co został nagrodzony szerokim uśmiechem i cichym „dziękuję, Dean". – Teraz ustawiamy wiadro tuż pod wymieniem. Ręce powinny być czyste, dlatego zanim zajmiesz moje miejsce, umyj je w tamtym zlewie.

- _O ile_ zajmę twoje miejsce – stwierdził Dean, lecz mimo to podszedł do zlewu i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami obmył dłonie. Potem wrócił do Casa, pochylając się niżej i zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Nie jestem przekonany, czy aby na pewno chcę to robić.

Cas obrócił w jego stronę głowę, z twarzą dość blisko twarzy Deana, i uśmiechnął się.

- Kto wie, może ci się spodoba – powiedział cicho i nagle jego dłonie chwyciły za grube, zwisające części wymienia i ścisnęły je lekko.

- Oooo mamo – jęknął Dean, odwracając głowę. Usłyszał, że mężczyzna śmieje się nisko. – Cas, to jest okropne!

- Te wyrostki to strzyki – powiedział Castiel, jakby go ignorując. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i znów zerknął na jego dłonie. Kciuki Casa przesuwały się delikatnie po tym, co generalnie było – stwierdził Dean w myślach – wielkimi sutkami krowy. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle. – I teraz zaczyna się cała procedura, która jest naprawdę bardzo prosta. Wykonujesz taki ruch… ściskasz lekko i ciągniesz… kierując strumień w stronę wiadra… ważny jest ten ruch nadgarstkami…

- Ugh. – Dean wbił wzrok w sufit, pewny, że czerwieni się aż po cebulki włosów. Cas jednak nie patrzył już na niego, zbyt skoncentrowany na wykonywanej czynności; Dean przygryzł wargę i znów spojrzał na duże, opalone dłonie Castiela, z wprawą pociągające za wymię. - To jest takie dziwne – wymamrotał, a w jego głosie zafascynowanie mieszało się z obrzydzeniem.

Castiel przerwał dojenie i popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony.

- Chcesz spróbować?

Każdy instynkt Dean krzyczał, by się nie zgadzać i uciekać jak najdalej, ale nagle, zanim się zorientował, siedział już na niskim stołu, z wiadrem pomiędzy nogami i dłońmi Casa chwytającymi go za nadgarstki.

- Na pewno świetnie dasz sobie radę – zachęcił Cas, posyłając mu olśniewający uśmiech, a Dean wziął głęboki oddech i złapał strzyki, do których skierowały go ręce Castiela.

- Łeeee – mruknął, ale nie cofnął rąk, zwłaszcza kiedy palce Casa przesunęły się powoli po jego dłoniach, poprawiając ich ułożenie. – Czy to na pewno jej nie boli?

- Na pewno. – Cas uśmiechnął się i odsunął się nieco, zachęcając Deana gestem.

Dean pociągnął lekko. Nic się nie stało.

- Trochę mocniej – poradził Cas ze śmiechem.

Dean pociągnął mocniej, krzywiąc się.

- Spójrz. – Castiel znowu przysunął się, jednym ramieniem opierając się o kolano Deana i obejmując dłońmi jedną z rąk Deana. Ścisnął lekko, zmuszając jego palce do zrobienia tego samego, a potem wykonał płynny ruch w dół.

- O! – zawołał Dean, kiedy ze strzyku trysnął cieniutki strumyczek mleka. – Wow. Idzie.

- Oczywiście, że idzie – zaśmiał się Cas, i jeszcze raz zrobił ten sam ruch, pociągając ze sobą dłoń Deana. Dean czuł, że twarz mu płonie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta. – A teraz spróbuj sam.

Cas cofnął się i Dean momentalnie zatęsknił za jego bliskością; po chwili jednak poczuł dotyk jego dłoni na ramieniu. Przez jakiś czas doił gorączkowo, a potem zerknął na mężczyznę przez ramię, zadając nieme pytanie.

- Świetnie ci idzie – stwierdził Cas, przygryzając wargę i jakby próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Dean zdekoncentrował się na chwilę i nagle poczuł coś ciepłego na koszulce.

- Ups. – Zerknął na plamę mleka na ciemnym ubraniu, automatycznie wypuszczając strzyki z rąk.

Cas wybuchnął śmiechem, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Deana, który popatrzył na niego z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

- Chyba wystarczy mi na dzisiaj – powiedział i wstał. Cas patrzył na niego przez moment, wciąż śmiejąc się, a potem skinął głową i z powrotem zajął miejsce na krzesełku. – Oddaję twoje klejnoty w ręce mistrza – rzucił Dean i poklepał krowę po boku, zerkając tym samym na Castiela. Dean nie mógł być tego pewnym, nie w panującym wokół półmroku, ale policzki Casa wyglądały na lekko zaróżowione.

- Jeszcze tylko parę minut – poinformował Castiel.

Dean pozwolił dłoni na pozornie przypadkowe przesunięcie się po ramieniu Casa, a potem odszedł na bok, spoglądając na resztę bydła. Jedna z krów, niższa niż pozostałe, chowała się lękliwie za inną, w typowe czarne plamy.

- Awww, ta jest urocza – stwierdził Dean, próbując podejść bliżej i przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu uważniej. – Cielak, tak?

- Właściwie to jałówka – odparł Castiel. – Ma już ponad dwa lata, przestała więc być cielakiem, ale nie ma jeszcze potomstwa i nie daje mleka, nie jest więc jeszcze krową.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze – zaśmiał się Dean, porzucając próby dotarcia do jałówki i zamiast tego pochylając się ku ostatniej, największej krowie, wyjątkowo mocno umięśnionej i o wiele masywniejszej niż poprzednie. – A resztę krów też będziesz dziś doił…? - Zmarszczył brwi, wyciągnął rękę i poklepał zwierzę po boku, zaglądając jej pod brzuch.

Cała reszta wydarzyła się w mgnieniu oka. Dean zauważył brak wymienia u krowy i właśnie miał pytać Casa, co jej się stało, kiedy zwierzę zawyło donośnym głosem i machnęło ogonem, trafiając Deana mocno w ramię. Dean wyprostował się i natychmiast złapał za ramię, zwierzę zatupało racicami i odwróciło w jego stronę wielki, rozwścieczony łeb.

Dean zauważył rogi.

Odskoczył w tym samym momencie, w którym byk zarzucił głową. Znikąd pojawił się Cas, stając pomiędzy Deanem a wkurzonym zwierzęciem.

- Idź stąd, Dean – powiedział Cas stanowczo. Dean zauważył, że mężczyzna zdążył zdjąć koszulę i stał teraz, trzymając ją w wyciągniętej ręce i machając nią nieco na lewo od łba byka, próbując go rozproszyć, równocześnie wycofując się powoli i zamykając bramkę boksu. – I nie gap się na niego.

Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z obory, oglądając się za siebie tylko wtedy, gdy stał już bezpiecznie za progiem. Castielowi udało się zabezpieczyć i uspokoić byka; zabrał też wypełnione do połowy wiadro z mlekiem i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Dean odchrząknął, gotowy do zarzucenia go wyjaśnieniami i przeprosinami, ale wtedy zauważył wyraz twarzy Casa.

- To nie jest śmieszne – syknął drugi raz tego samego dnia.

Cas postawił wiadro na ziemi i podszedł do niego, a potem oparł się ręką o jego ramię, pochylił nisko głowę i wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Dean zagapił się na jego trzęsące się, nagie ramiona.

- Mówię serio! – oburzył się, spoglądając na zaciśnięte na swoim ramieniu palce mężczyzny. – Cas, ja mogłem zginąć!

Cas zachichotał szaleńczo i zatoczył się nieco, wpadając na Deana. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się jego koszulki i oparł ciężko czoło na jego ramieniu. Deana otoczył dziwny, słodkawy zapach, roznoszący się wokół Casa i poczuł, że serce, zamiast zwalniać, znów przybrało na tempie.

- Prze-przepraszam – wymamrotał Castiel, unosząc głowę i wbijając w Deana roześmiane oczy. – Wiem, że to nie było śmieszne – stwierdził, po czym znów parsknął śmiechem.

Dean wywrócił oczami i dźgnął go palcem w żebra, na co Cas wydał z siebie wysoki dźwięk i odskoczył.

- Dean!

- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że to byk – oskarżył go Dean, starając się utrzymać poważny wyraz twarzy. Co było naprawdę ciężkie, zwłaszcza, że Cas stał przed nim, rozbawiony, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i w samej tylko koszulce bez rękawów.

- Przybiegłem, gdy tylko usłyszałem, jak pytasz o „resztę krów". – Cas zrobił palcami gest oznaczający cudzysłów i posłał Deanowi karcące spojrzenie, którego efekt psuł jednak jego szeroki uśmiech. – Byłem pewny, że jesteś w stanie rozróżnić byka od krowy.

- Najwyraźniej nie. – Dean skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę.

- Dean, byk ma rogi!

- Niektóre krowy też mają! – wykłócał się Dean.

Castiel znów parsknął śmiechem.

- Dean, rogi krowy są znacznie mniejsze, jak możesz w ogóle porównywać…

- Dobra, dobra. – Dean machnął na niego ręką. – Wiem. Chłopak z miasta. Beznadzieja, co?

Cas schylił się po wiadro i podszedł do niego, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział, dotykając jego ramienia. – Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Jestem wdzięczny, że wprowadzasz w nasze życie trochę elementu komicznego.

Dean popatrzył na niego spode łba, lecz ruszył posłusznie za nim w stronę domu.

- Taaa. Najpierw kogut, teraz byk. Chyba nie mam szczęścia…

#

Dean okrążał właśnie dom, zamierzając wrócić do środka i zająć się czymś bardziej pożytecznym niż bezczynnym plątaniem się po pustym podwórku, kiedy nagle zza rogu wychyliło się coś wielkiego i białego.

- Jezu Chryste – sapnął Dean, odskakując i łapiąc się za serce.

- Nie, to tylko ja – oparł Castiel, od stóp do głów odziany w szeroki biały kombinezon, z drobną czarną siateczką osłaniającą twarz. Mimo to Dean był w stanie ujrzeć jego szeroki, błyszczący bielą uśmiech.

- Hej, Cas – przywitał się Dean, lustrując go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i z powrotem. – Mamy dziś Halloween?

Cas zaśmiał się, podnosząc ręce i zdejmując kapelusz z głowy. Ciemne włosy stały mu na wszystkie strony, ale chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Deana świerzbiły palce, by przeczesać jego kosmyki i ułożyć na swoje miejsce.

- Idę zrobić przegląd uli – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Masz ochotę się przyłączyć?

Dean zrobił przestraszoną minę.

- Znasz moje szczęście do tutejszych zwierząt. Zwłaszcza do samców – powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać znaczącego uśmiechu.

- Samce pszczół są akurat niegroźne – powiedział Cas i skinął na niego ręką. – Chodź, mam gdzieś w domu jakiś kapelusz. Jeśli mamy podejść do uli, przyda ci się jakieś nakrycie głowy.

Wrócili do domu, gdzie Castiel szybko przeszukał stojącą w korytarzu szafę i po kilku chwilach wyciągnął z niej słomkowy kapelusz. Zmierzył go nieco sceptycznym spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mogę dostać kowbojskiego? – zapytał Dean, odbierając od niego kapelusz i również patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Wybacz. – Cas posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. – Został w stajni. Myślę, że ten wystarczy. Pewnie nie będziesz za bardzo zbliżał się do uli, więc nie ma różnicy, czy osłonisz twarz czy nie.

- Zdecydowanie nie będę się zbliżał – zarzekł się Dean, wywołując u Castiela uśmiech.

- Atak trutnia ci raczej nie grozi – stwierdził Cas, zamknął szafę i oparł dłoń nisko na plecach Deana, popychając go delikatnie w stronę wyjścia. Dean mocniej zacisnął palce na rondzie kapelusza. – Na twoim miejscu bardziej obawiałbym się zwykłej pszczelej robotnicy. Chociaż one to i tak nic w porównaniu z osami…

- Dobra, Cas – zaśmiał się Dean, rozkoszując się faktem, że mężczyzna jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie cofnął ręki – wystarczy tej insektologii.

- Entomologii – poprawił go Cas, prowadząc go dróżką biegnącą za podwórkiem, w stronę przeciwną niż stajnia i padok. – A propos, wiedziałeś, że trutnie, czyli samce pszczół, są kompletnie bezużyteczne? Ich jedynym zadaniem jest dostarczenie nasienia dla królowej, a jesienią, kiedy zaczyna się robić zimno, są przeganiane z ula i giną z zimna i głodu już po kilku dniach…

- Raz jeszcze, dzięki, panie profesorze – zażartował Dean, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od spoglądania na Casa, który mówiąc żywo gestykulował, a na jego twarz wpłynęły rumieńce ekscytacji.

Cas zerknął na niego, nagle zmieszany, i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Wybacz – wymamrotał, opuszczając luźno ręce. – Pszczoły naprawdę mnie fascynują i mam tendencję do zamęczania ludzi niepotrzebnymi informacjami na ich temat.

Dean poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach.

- Powiem ci, kiedy zaczniesz mnie zanudzać – obiecał z uśmiechem, który Cas odwzajemnił.

Po jakimś czasie weszli na niewielką polankę, na której pośród wysokich traw stało kilka różnokolorowych uli, wszystkie z zakrzywionymi ciemnymi daszkami i niewielkimi rojami, tłoczącymi się przy miniaturowych wejściach. Dean założył kapelusz na głowę, zdając sobie sprawę z przybierającego na głośności miarowego bzyczenia, roznoszącego się w powietrzu.

- Możesz zostać tutaj – powiedział Castiel, zakładając swój własny kapelusz i dokładnie go zapinając. – To nie potrwa długo, muszę tylko przejrzeć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Gdybyś się nudził, możesz wracać do domu.

- A co robić, jeśli zaatakuje mnie pszczoła? – zapytał Dean.

- Uciekaj – poradził Cas poważnym tonem, mrugnął do niego i odszedł w stronę uli.

Przegląd uli zajął Castielowi nieco dłużej, niż Dean się spodziewał, ale spędził ten czas, przyglądając się jego pracy i raz po raz odganiając zbłądzone owady, które za bardzo zbliżyły się do jego twarzy. Kilka razy chciał podejść bliżej, ale zawsze zniechęcał go nasilający się dźwięk i widok czerniących się przy ulach insektów.

Kiedy Cas zamknął ostatni z uli i ruszył w jego stronę, Dean wskazał na dziwny metalowy przedmiot w jego ręce, którego mężczyzna używał do rozpryskiwania czegoś przy uchylaniu daszków i zapytał:

- Co to jest?

- Podkurzacz – wyjaśnił, naciskając niewielkie urządzenie i wydmuchując z otworu mały obłok dymu. – Do uspokajania pszczół, które, mimo że zwykle są bardzo łagodne, potrafią się zdenerwować, kiedy ktoś bez pozwolenia robi porządki w ich domu.

- I to je uspokaja? – zapytał Dean, a Castiel pokiwał głową. – To znaczy, że mógłbym podejść bliżej, nawet bez porządnego kapelusza?

Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nawet ten dym nie gwarantuje, że pszczoła zostanie w pełni uśmierzona. – Mężczyzna wsadził sobie podkurzacz pod pachę i zdjął z głowy kapelusz, odsłaniając nieco kołnierz kombinezonu i pokazując Deanowi kawałek ramienia. – Mnie jedna użądliła.

- O rany – mruknął Dean, podchodząc nieco bliżej i przyglądając się skórze Castiela. – Nic nie widać.

Cas opuścił rękę i zasłonił ramię kołnierzem.

- Można powiedzieć, że jestem już uodporniony – zaśmiał się. – Użądlenie pszczoły zwykle nie jest groźne, czasem pojawia się lekki obrzęk, chyba że ktoś jest uczulony na jad. Najbardziej niebezpieczne jest użądlenie w okolicach szyi…

- Domyślam się – odparł Dean i wzdrygnął się. – Brr. Wredne owady.

- Dean, pszczoły nie są wredne – zaprzeczył żywo Cas. – Pszczoła gryzie, gdy się broni. A następstwem użądlenia jest śmierć. W przeciwieństwie do osy, pszczoła zostawia w ciele człowieka żądło i umiera.

- Ach.

- Przeze mnie zginęła dziś jedna – stwierdził Cas pełnym powagi tonem.

Dean popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Daj spokój, Cas, to była jedna na ile? Na miliony? Przecież pszczół jest mnóstwo.

Cas uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Ale nie nieskończenie wiele. Niektóre gatunki pszczół są na wyginięciu, Dean. Parę lat temu w Niemczech wyginęło około trzysta milionów pszczół miodnych. Trzysta milionów, Dean, rozumiesz? Czy wiesz, ile jedna mała pszczoła produkuje w swoim życiu miodu? Jest to odpowiednik jednej dwunastej łyżeczki do herbaty!

Dean, widząc żałosną minę Casa, chcąc nie chcąc zaśmiał się cicho. Cas wbił w niego wielkie, smutne oczy i Dean nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać: zarzucił rękę na ramiona mężczyzny i żwawszym krokiem pociągnął go w stronę domu.

- Dean, a czy wiedziałeś, że pszczoły nie rozpoznają czerwonego koloru…?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Howdy guys! Rozdział może troszkę krótszy, ale powooooooli rozwijamy fabułę. Zapraszam do czytania :)

**Rozdział 4**

**Czyli przygód z bydłem ciąg dalszy**

W nocy ze snu wyrwało go nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

Dean uchylił jedną powiekę, upewniając się, że tak, za oknem wciąż jest ciemno, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i na powrót wcisnął twarz w poduszkę.

Pukanie rozległo się raz jeszcze.

- Dean?

Dean uniósł głowę i zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone, a do środka zaglądał nie kto inny, jak…

- …Cas? So sie zieje? – wybełkotał sennie Dean.

- Przepraszam, że cię budzę, Dean. – Castiel otworzył drzwi nieco szerzej i Dean, pomimo swojego na wpół świadomego stanu, był w stanie ujrzeć jego rozczochrane włosy i błyszczące entuzjazmem oczy. – Ale stało się coś niesamowitego i nie chciałem, żeby cię to ominęło.

Dean uniósł się na łokciach i przetarł dłonią twarz.

- Co? Odkryłeś nowy gatunek pszczół? – spytał ironicznie.

Castiel nie wyglądał na obrażonego i tylko pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Jedna z krów rozpoczęła poród – powiedział Cas podekscytowanym głosem. – Nie wiem, czy ostatnio zauważyłeś, ale jedna z nich była w zaawansowanej ciąży… Nie ta dająca mleko i nie ta w okresie zasuszenia… No i oczywiście nie byk i nie jałówka…

Dean odrzucił kołdrę i wstał, przeciągając się.

- Dobra, Cas. Niech ci będzie. Pójdę z tobą, jeśli tylko przestaniesz gadać.

Castiel zamilkł i zagapił się na niego. Dean nagle stał się bardzo świadomy faktu, że ma na sobie same bokserki i koszulkę.

- Pozwól tylko, że założę spodnie – stwierdził, nieco zażenowany.

Cas skinął krótko głową i uciekł z pokoju.

- Poród krowy. Sammy mi nie uwierzy - mruknął Dean pod nosem i wyszedł z pokoju.

Cas, ubrany w – co Dean zauważył dopiero teraz – luźne szare spodnie dresowe i koszulkę, stał na korytarzu, oparty niedbale o balustradę schodów. Dean przygładził zmierzwione podczas snu włosy i podszedł bliżej.

- Zaproponowałbym ci kawę – powiedział Cas, patrząc na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – ale nie wiem, czy Hannah nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Co prawda wezwaliśmy już weterynarza, ale…

- Chodźmy więc – odparł Dean, zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki Cas na niego patrzył.

- Skurcze trwały już od paru godzin – zaczął wyjaśniać Castiel, kiedy schodzili po schodach. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Dean już dawno by się wyłączył i przestał słuchać, ale z Casem u boku jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wyraźne poruszenie mężczyzny. – Ale właściwy poród zaczął się w miarę niedawno. Hannah zna się na tym dość dobrze, ale zawsze lepiej mieć do pomocy kogoś bardziej doświadczonego…

Wyszli z domu. Noc była ciepła, ale Dean mimo to zadrżał, kiedy świeże powietrze zetknęło się ze skórą na jego przedramionach.

- Jeśli będziesz chciał wracać do łóżka, wystarczy, że powiesz słowo – zarzekł się Cas, spoglądając na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Dean automatycznie przysunął się nieco bliżej, omal nie stykając się z Castielem ramionami.

- Jasne – odpowiedział bez przekonania. Widząc, że kierują się w stronę obory, zapytał nagle: - A czy ten byk też tam będzie?

Cas zaśmiał się. Ich ręce zetknęły się na moment.

- Nie, Dean, nie musisz się tym martwić. Wszystkie zwierzęta zostały wyprowadzone do stodoły. Wszystkie oprócz naszej krowiej mamy, rzecz jasna.

Wnętrze obory było jaskrawo oświetlone i trąciło specyficznym, niezbyt przyjemnym zapachem. Dean w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zasłonięciem nosa. Cas wszedł do środka tuż za nim, opierając dłoń nisko na plecach Deana, pochylając się ku niemu i szepcząc:

- Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie niemiłe widoki.

Dean, wciąż czując ciepły oddech Casa na swoim karku, w pierwszy momencie nawet nie zauważył krowy rozłożonej na słomie na samym środku pomieszczenia. Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, na co patrzy, zaklął i odwrócił wzrok. Cas zaśmiał się cicho, muskając dłonią jego ramię i podchodząc bliżej do siedzących przed krową dwóch kobiet.

Dean więcej czasu spędził na wpatrywaniu się w ściany i sufit obory niż na przyglądaniu się porodowi, ale na szczęście Cas nie musiał zbyt wiele pomagać Hannie i weterynarzowi i zamiast tego siedział tuż obok Deana na drewnianym ogrodzeniu i zajmował go najróżniejszymi opowieściami. Parokrotnie pytał, czy Dean nie chce wracać do domu, ale Dean nie mógł zmusić się do opuszczenia ciepłego boku Casa, nawet za cenę kilku nieprzespanych godzin.

Po jakimś czasie (Dean stracił już rachubę) kobiety podniosły okrzyk, ujrzawszy główkę cielaka. Do obory wszedł Gabriel i przez chwilę siedział obok Deana, potem jednak podszedł bliżej do krowy i zaczął wspomagać ją donośnymi okrzykami. Dean, któremu oczy zaczynały się powoli zamykać, skoncentrował się na przyglądaniu się zarysowi szczęki Casa.

Z zadumy wyrwał go dotyk ciepłych palców Castiela na dłoni.

- Dean, spójrz. To koniec. Urodziło się małe cielątko.

Dean zamrugał i spojrzał w stronę leżącej krowy. Tuż obok, na stosiku siana, leżała jej miniaturowa wersja, wciąż mokra i mocno otumaniona. Hannah właśnie przecierała jej pyszczek, a Gabriel zbliżył się do niej z jakimś żółtawym płynem w niewielkiej misce.

- O – mruknął Dean, zeskoczył z ogrodzenia i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. – A kiedy zacznie chodzić?

Hannah i weterynarz roześmiały się i coś odpowiedziały, ale Dean ich nie usłyszał. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, wyciągając rękę.

- Mogę go dotknąć? – zapytał, oglądając się na Casa, który uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Dean schylił się i przesunął samymi czubkami palców po wilgotnej sierści zwierzęcia. Cielak zamuczał żałośnie i Dean pogłaskał go jeszcze raz, tym razem pewniej. – To chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

Castiel, który również zbliżył się do młodego i kucnął po jego drugiej stronie, popatrzył na Deana z rozbawieniem.

- Póki co jest cielakiem – powiedział, również przesuwając delikatnymi palcami po grzbiecie zwierzęcia. – Ale o ile mnie oczy nie mylą, za jakiś czas stanie się młodym byczkiem.

- O nie – powiedział Dean z udawaną zgrozą. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wdałeś się w ojca.

Cas parsknął śmiechem, a potem obaj odsunęli się, robiąc miejsce Hannie i pani weterynarz.

- Nie wiem, jak wy, panowie – stwierdził Gabriel, ziewając – ale ja idę spać. Nie każdy może wylegiwać się do południa, jak co poniektórzy – powiedział, obrzucając Deana oskarżającym spojrzeniem.

Cas i Dean również wyszli na świeże powietrze. Dean odetchnął i przeciągnął się, a potem zerknął na stojącego u jego boku milczącego Castiela.

- Hej, Cas, obiecałeś mi kawę.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, ale mimo to zabrał go do kuchni, gdzie zapalił niewielką lampkę, rzucającą na ściany chwiejne cienie, po czym obaj zdecydowali, że pora jest odpowiedniejsza na herbatę niż kawę. Cas wynalazł jeszcze paczkę maślanych ciastek i postawił je pomiędzy nimi na małym stoliku w kącie kuchni.

Dean upił łyk herbaty i omal nie sparzył sobie języka, odstawił więc ją z powrotem na stolik, krzywiąc się przy tym. Cas uśmiechnął się na ten widok i sam, nie zważywszy na wrzątek, wypił duży łyk. Dean siedział przez chwilę, niepewny, co zrobić, po czym sięgnął po ciasteczko. Jego chrupanie rozniosło się w panującej między nimi ciszy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tego, że cię obudziłem – odezwał się nagle Cas.

Dean posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- Nie jest już na to trochę za późno?

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i spuścił wzrok, nie odpowiadając. Dean był więc zmuszony dodać:

- To był żart, Cas, w razie gdybyś nie załapał. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co Castiel nieco się rozchmurzył.

- Ach. To dobrze.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

- Daj spokój. Gdybym nie chciał tu być, już dawno poszedłbym do siebie. Tymczasem jest już po wszystkim, a ja siedzę i piję z tobą cholerną herbatę o czwartej nad ranem. To chyba o czymś świadczy, co nie?

- W każdej chwili możesz sobie iść – zastrzegł Cas.

- Jak dalej będziesz tak zanudzał, to sobie pójdę – odgryzł się Dean i puścił mu oczko.

Kolejnych kilka minut minęło w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie cichym siorbaniem Deana (jego herbata wciąż wydawała się być o wiele za gorąca, by pić ją normalnie) i chrupaniem ciasteczek. Obaj spoglądali na siebie raz na jakiś czas, aż w końcu Dean stwierdził, że czas zacząć jakąś rozmowę.

- Ile masz lat? – było pierwszym, co wpadło mu do głowy, za co natychmiast zganił się w duchu i już miał odwołać pytanie, kiedy Cas odpowiedział bez wahania:

- Trzydzieści pięć. – Popatrzył na Deana z zainteresowaniem i odbił piłeczkę: - A ty?

- Dwa – odparł Dean automatycznie. Brwi Castiela podjechały aż do linii jego włosów i Dean dodał pospiesznie: - _Trzydzieści_ dwa, głupku.

- No skąd miałem to wiedzieć – powiedział Cas z miną niewiniątka.

Dean rzucił w niego okruszkiem.

- Trzydzieści pięć lat – powtórzył w zamyśleniu. – Własne gospodarstwo. Podejrzewam, że stałe dochody. Nieźle, Cas. A ja wciąż wynajmuję klitkę w wieżowcu.

- A praca? – zainteresował się Castiel.

- Mechanik samochodowy w miejscowym warsztacie. Bardziej dorywcza niż stała, ale zawsze coś.

Cas pokiwał głową.

- Nie powinieneś przyrównywać się do mnie. Zarabiasz na siebie, sam kształtujesz swoją przyszłość i karierę. Ja dostałem to miejsce w spadku – powiedział, zataczając dłonią koło. – Nic tutaj nie jest moją zasługą, ja jedynie kontynuuję to, co robiła przede mną moja rodzina.

- Czyja to była farma?

- Mojego ojca. – Cas opuścił wzrok. Jego palce zataczały bezmyślne kręgi na brzegu pustego już kubka po herbacie. – Zmarł w zeszłym roku.

- Przykro mi – powiedział Dean, pochylając się nieco do przodu i opierając brodę na dłoni. – Mój tata też odszedł parę lat temu.

Castiel wbił w niego swoje duże, niebieskie spojrzenie.

- A co z matką? – zapytał.

Dean wpatrzył się w blat stołu, częściowo zakrywając usta dłonią.

- Zginęła, gdy miałem cztery lata – wymamrotał. – Sam, mój brat, nawet jej nie znał… Stare dzieje. – Czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela, ale nie podniósł oczu.

- Ja mojej też nigdy nie znałem.

Dean uśmiechnął się smutno i wypił ostatnie łyki swojej herbaty. Potem zapytał:

- Lubisz to robić? Pracować tu, znaczy się? Mieszkać na wsi?

Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Właściwie prawie się nad tym nie zastanawiam. I tak nie miałem większego wyboru. Gabriel został współwłaścicielem i jestem mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, przynajmniej nie jestem z tym wszystkim sam. Mimo wszystko to dość duża farma. Na początku kompletnie nie sprawdzałem się w roli właściciela i gdyby nie Gabriel, kto wie, co by się tu teraz działo – powiedział, potrząsając ze śmiechem głową, jakby odganiając od siebie zabawne wspomnienia.

- No, a gdybyś chciał wyjechać? Gdybyś miał inne plany? Gdybyś chciał, sam nie wiem, założyć rodzinę, a żona nie chciałaby mieszkać tutaj... – dopytywał Dean.

Cas znów zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Na to się nie zanosi – odparł swobodnym tonem. – Więc po co martwić się na zapas.

- Kto wie, co cię jeszcze czeka. – Dean posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

- Dean. Mam trzydzieści pięć lat. Jestem właścicielem farmy w bardzo, bardzo małej wsi. A singlem od dobrych czterech lat.

- Ja też – powiedział Dean automatycznie.

Cas parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie wiedziałem, że również jesteś właścicielem farmy, Dean.

- Co? Nie. – Dean poczuł, że czerwienią mu się czubki uszu. – Też jestem singlem.

- Od czterech lat? – Castiel uniósł jedną brew.

- Od co najmniej dwóch.

- Ach.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a potem Cas, uśmiechając się lekko, odwrócił wzrok. Dean sięgnął po ostatnie ciasteczko na talerzu i wepchnął sobie do ust, byle się czymś zająć i przestać gadać od rzeczy.

Nie podziałało, bo kiedy tylko przełknął, ciągnął dalej:

- Moja ostatnia, a właściwie jedyna, stała dziewczyna, zostawiła mnie dwa lata temu po prawie półtorarocznym związku. Miała syna. Przez długi czas byłem pewny, że jest mój, nawet zdążyłem się już do tej myśli przyzwyczaić. Ben był świetnym dzieciakiem. Potem jednak Lisa stwierdziła nagle, że Ben ma innego ojca i to on powinien go wychowywać. Wyprowadziłem się więc, a ona jakiś czas później wyjechała z miasta. Od tej pory właściwie jej nie widziałem.

Dean sam nie wiedział, po co to powiedział. Nie miał w zwyczaju zwierzać się ludziom, zwłaszcza takim, których znał od paru dni. A do tego Cas wcale nie prosił go o historię jego życia. Kiedy jednak Dean zerknął niepewnie na twarz rozmówcy, ten uśmiechał się nieco nieobecnie, po czym otworzył usta i stwierdził:

- Mojego byłego nakryłem w naszym wspólnym łóżku z dwoma kobietami.

Dean strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek ze spodni. Kiedy Cas nie powiedział nic więcej, uniósł wzrok i zauważył, że mężczyzna patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem i obawą. Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

- Mam nadzieję, że skopałeś mu dupę, co, Cas?

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho, potrząsając głową.

- Wyprowadziłem się i wyjechałem z miasta.

- A potem osiadłeś na wsi i zostałeś panem na włościach – dodał Dean.

Cas pochylił głowę, Dean był jednak w stanie dojrzeć jego szeroki uśmiech.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem Cas wstał, widząc coraz częste poziewywanie Deana, i zarządził czas powrotu do spania.

- A ty? – zapytał Dean i znów ziewnął.

- Mój budzik będzie dzwonił za parę minut – stwierdził Cas, prowadząc go na górę po schodach. – Nie ma sensu, żebym kładł się teraz do łóżka.

- O rany – sapnął Dean i omal nie potknął się o stopień. – Dlaczego tak wcześnie? Przecież jest piąta rano!

- To moja zwykła pora na pobudkę – wyjaśnił Cas lekkim tonem. – Każdego dnia jest tu mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia.

- I codziennie wstajesz o piątej? – Dean wbił w niego zaszokowane spojrzenie. Stali już na korytarzu przed drzwiami do pokoju Deana. Cas wyminął go i otworzył przed nim drzwi.

- Czasem w niedzielę wyleguję się do szóstej – powiedział, mrugając i wskazując dłonią wnętrze pokoju. – Śpij dobrze, Dean.

- Nie wiem, czy będę mógł zasnąć wiedząc, że ty nie zmrużysz już oka – odparł Dean i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

Castiel jednak tylko posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

- Dobranoc, Dean.

- Dzień dobry, Cas – powiedział Dean i wszedł do pokoju. Castiel zamknął za nim drzwi i Dean spędził kilka długich sekund, wpatrując się w pomalowane na biało drewno, a potem rzucił się na łóżko i odpłynął.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

**O jednym takim, co chodził spać z kurami**

Podświadomość dała mu pospać zaledwie do dziewiątej. Po otworzeniu oczu Dean wciąż był zmęczony, ale przynajmniej tym razem za oknem było już jasno. Dręczony myślą, że Cas jest na nogach od czterech godzin, Dean zmusił się do stoczenia z łóżka i zwleczenia na dół po duży kubek mocnej kawy.

Przywitał go Gabriel, jak zwykle cały w skowronkach.

- Dean-o! Wyglądasz dziś potwornie. Ciężka noc?

Dean wyciągnął ku niemu pusty kubek w niemym żądaniu kawy, które Gabriel bez wahania spełnił.

- Mówię poważnie, Dean – paplał dalej Gabriel. – Mój braciszek też chodzi dziś niczym zombie w poszukiwaniu świeżego kawałka mózgu. Nie wiem, co wy, dzieciaki, robiłyście po nocy…

- Wiesz dobrze – mruknął Dean, unosząc sceptycznie brwi.

- Cóż – stwierdził Gabriel – prawda jest taka, że po tym, jak mama krowa wydaliła z siebie swoje drogie potomstwo…

- Gabe – jęknął Dean i zakrył twarz dłonią.

- Mówię tylko, że wszyscy inni poszli spać, a wy siedzieliście do rana, o ile dobrze słyszałem te flirty o poranku.

Dean zerknął na niego przez palce.

- Że co, kurna?

- „Śpij słodko, Dean", „och, Cas, jakże mam spać, skoro nie ma cię ze mną", „do zobaczenia jutro, Dean"… - zaćwierkał Gabriel, w teatralnym geście przykładając sobie dłoń do serca.

- Gabe, bo zaraz wstanę i do ciebie podejdę.

- „Każda minuta spędzona bez ciebie jest torturą, Cas"…

Dean szurnął groźnie krzesłem.

- Mówię tylko, jak było! – zarzekł się Gabriel.

- Nie wiem w ogóle, skąd ci się to wzięło – burknął na niego Dean znad kubka kawy.

- Skoro stoją jak takie ciołki tuż pod moimi drzwiami i wyznają sobie gorące uczucia, to czego się potem dziwią…

- Zamknij wreszcie jadaczkę, Gabe, i daj mi w spokoju wypić kawę.

Gabriel zarechotał, a potem podszedł bliżej i postawił na stole niewielki plecak.

- Prowiant. Dla Casa. Jeśli się nie mylę, nie zdążył jeszcze zjeść śniadania – oznajmił, posyłając Deanowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Przekazuję te oto dobra żywieniowe w twoje ręce, dobrodzieju, i ufam, że nie pozwolisz memu bratu sczeznąć przy pracy…

- Jezu Chryste – stęknął Dean, wstając gwałtownie i sięgając po plecak. Na stole zostało jeszcze pół kubka niedokończonej kawy, ale w tej chwili przestało go to obchodzić. – Pójdę wszędzie, byle jak najdalej od twojego gadania.

- Twe słowa są jak miód na moje serce! – zawołał za nim Gabriel, kiedy Dean opuszczał kuchnię.

Dean nie znalazł Castiela w żadnym z budynków na podwórku, stał więc przez chwilę bezczynnie, z plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię, a potem skierował swe kroki w stronę stajni. Zauważył Annę, która jeździła dookoła padoku na białej klaczy, Lilith.

- Przyszedłeś na lekcję? – zapytała, kiedy go dostrzegła.

Dean pokręcił głową i poprawił plecak.

- Szukam Casa. – Kiedy Anna posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie, odchrząknął i poprawił się: - Castiela.

- Jest w środku – odparła kobieta i machnęła ręką w kierunku stajni.

Dean podziękował jej i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się wokół i szukając wzrokiem ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Zauważył go już po chwili, w boksie brązowej klaczy, Meg. Cas stał z głową nisko pochyloną, opierając czoło o łeb zwierzęcia, a jego dłonie przesuwały się powoli po długiej ciemnej grzywie. Dean wahał się przez chwilę, niepewny, czy powinien przerywać Castielowi w tak prywatnym momencie, potem jednak pomyślał o jedzeniu, które niósł na plecach, i odchrząknął głośno, przystając.

Cas podniósł głowę i obrócił się w jego stronę, z jedną ręką wciąż zaplątaną w grzywę klaczy.

- Dean – powiedział na jego widok i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. – Witaj.

- Cześć, Cas. Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Albo lunch. Sam nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Gabriel mi kazał.

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho, ostatni raz poklepał konia po głowie, a potem podszedł powoli do Deana, mierząc wzrokiem plecak.

- I co, sam mam to wszystko zjeść? – zapytał nieco sceptycznie.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Nawet nie wiem, co jest w środku. A ty podobno nie jadłeś śniadania.

Cas przekrzywił głowę, nie przestając przyglądać mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- A ty?

Dean zamrugał, nieznacznie tylko wytrącony z równowagi tym, jak uroczo potrafił wyglądać mężczyzna stojący przed nim.

- Co ja? – zapytał głupio.

- Jadłeś już śniadanie?

- Eee… nie. Jeszcze nie. Niedawno wstałem, a Gabe miał już chyba wszystko przygotowane, kiedy zszedłem do kuchni…

Cas podszedł bliżej, wyciągając rękę i odbierając od Deana plecak zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować.

- Mh-hm – mruknął Castiel, odpinając zamek i zaglądając do środka. – Tak myślałem. Mój brat przyszykował jedzenia dla całej armii. – Podniósł wzrok, posyłając Deanowi zachęcający uśmiech. – Masz ochotę na śniadanie?

#

Dean przeciągnął się, przymykając oczy i mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Słońce przyjemnie grzało go w twarz, a pyszny posiłek na świeżym powietrzu skutecznie zaspokoił jego głód. Nagle usłyszał dobrze znany mu dźwięk i otworzył oczy akurat w momencie, w którym Cas wyciągał do niego rękę z otwartą butelką piwa.

- Wow, Cas – zaśmiał się Dean, bez wahania przyjmując oferowany napój. – Picie w godzinach pracy?

- Czasem dobrze jest być szefem samego siebie – powiedział Castiel z uśmiechem, pociągając łyk ze swojej butelki.

Dean usiadł wygodniej na kocu, opierając się na jednej ręce i rozglądając w około. Kiedy Dean przyjął zaproszenie na śniadanie (jakże miałby odmówić jedzenia, zwłaszcza Casowi, zwłaszcza w _tych_ dżinsach i w _tej_ koszuli), Cas szybko wyprowadził z boksu Meg i Michaela, przygotował je do jazdy i znalazł czysty duży koc, który wręczył Deanowi. Po wspięciu się na siodło, Dean przez chwilę miał wątpliwości, czy będzie w stanie gdziekolwiek pojechać (znów miał na sobie dżinsy, niech je szlag trafi), ale Cas zapewnił, że nie pojadą daleko. Kiedy jednak wyjechali poza padok, Deanowi szybko znudził się stęp i rozpędził konia do kłusu. Cas dogonił go bez większego problemu, a potem mrugnął i przyspieszył. Dean nie miał zamiaru zostawać w tyle i wreszcie mógł nacieszyć się orzeźwiającym cwałem wzdłuż pastwiska, gdzie pasły się przeżuwające leniwie krowy (i byk), aż w końcu wjechali na niewielką łąkę, gdzie Castiel zarządził piknik.

Piknik. Sam wyśmiałby go, gdyby usłyszał, że Dean był na pikniku z właścicielem farmy.

Teraz jednak, siedząc na kocu, wsłuchując się w nieustanne brzęczenie owadów i czując na twarzy gorące promienie słońca, Dean stwierdził, że nie ma nic lepszego niż piknik w ramach śniadania.

Zerknął na Casa, który skończył już swoje piwo i leżał teraz plackiem na kocu, z twarzą osłoniętą kapeluszem i piersią unoszącą się i opadającą wraz z każdym spokojnym oddechem. Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nic nie powiedział, na powrót przymykając oczy i popijając przyjemnie chłodzący napój.

Dean nie był pewny, ile czasu minęło, lecz otrząsnął się nagle z zamyślenia i ziewnął potężnie. Zauważył, że uwiązane w pobliżu konie tupały niespokojnie kopytami w ziemię i potrząsały grzywami. Mimo że piwo, upał, pełny żołądek i niewyspanie ogłupiły go nieco, Dean doszedł do wniosku, że chyba czas już wracać.

- Cas – zagadnął i znów ziewnął.

Castiel ani drgnął. Dean odstawił pustą butelkę po piwie, którą do tej pory trzymał w ręce, a potem pochylił się i zdjął Casowi kapelusz z twarzy.

- Hej, Cas? – powtórzył nieco głośniej. Na twarzy mężczyzny malował się całkowity spokój, oczy miał zamknięte, a jego pierś wciąż unosiła się powoli, zbyt powoli. – Awww, stary, nie mów, że muszę cię budzić – mruknął, marszcząc ze zrezygnowaniem brwi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na niespokojne konie, a potem westchnął i powiedział: - Cas, pobudka. Konie chyba muszą wracać.

Kiedy Castiel nie zareagował, Dean wywrócił oczami, a potem uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Wyciągnął rękę i zerwał długie źdźbło trawy. Potem ułożył się na boku obok Casa, podparł głowę na łokciu i przesunął końcem trawy po leżącej bez ruchu dłoni mężczyzny, raz, drugi, aż w końcu jego długie palce drgnęły lekko. Dean zdusił chichot i przesunął źdźbło w stronę jego twarzy, muskając nim policzki i nos Casa.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął sennie głową.

- Caaaaas – zamruczał Dean i miźnął usta Castiela.

- Mhmmm.

- Pora wstać, koniom wody dać – zanucił i wsadził Casowi trawę do ucha.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, wzdrygając się i przetaczając na bok w celu uniknięcia dalszych tortur.

- Dean? – wymamrotał Cas rozespanym głosem, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które w tym świetle wydawały się wręcz błękitne.

- Jak się spało? – zapytał Dean ze śmiechem i po raz ostatni musnął trawą twarz Castiela. Ten zmarszczył nos i zamachnął się ręką na źdźbło, co Deanowi od razu skojarzyło się z niezadowolonym kotem.

Ugh. Dean musiał przestać porównywać Castiela do uroczych zwierząt. Natychmiast.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Cas niskim, wciąż nieco zaspanym głosem. – Nie planowałem zasypiać. Trzeba było obudzić mnie wcześniej.

- Nie miałem serca, spałeś tak słodko – stwierdził Dean, a potem wymierzył sobie mentalny cios pięścią w twarz. Czasem oddałby wszystko, by lepiej panować na swoim językiem.

Cas nie odpowiedział, tylko przymknął oczy i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Dean leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy nagły rumieniec na policzkach Casa mógł mu się tylko przywidzieć.

- Konie są niespokojne – odezwał się Castiel

Dean parsknął śmiechem i również usiadł, zerkając w stronę wierzchowców.

- Dzięki, Legolasie – zażartował, na co Cas rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia i wstał.

- Czas wracać – stwierdził, sięgając po plecak i pakując do środka resztki ich śniadania. – Konie muszą dostać wody i odpocząć w cieniu stajni.

- Jasne – odparł Dean i również zerwał się na nogi. Po krótkiej drzemce Castiela jego włosy były zmierzwione i Dean natychmiast odwrócił od niego wzrok i zajął się składaniem koca.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytał Cas, kiedy zmierzali w stronę koni.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, upewniając się, że siodło Michaela jest stabilne. Zerknął przez ramię na Casa i posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech.

- Jak na razie… planuję cię prześcignąć.

Cas parsknął śmiechem, potem jednak skinął głową, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy i wsiadając na swoją klacz.

- Zaczekam na ciebie w stajni – powiedział wyniosłym tonem.

Deanowi nie umknął jednak radosny błysk jego oczu. Powstrzymując uśmiech, sam również wspiął się na siodło i potrząsnął wodzami.

#

Dean rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon na łóżko, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko na wspomnienie rozmowy z bratem. Przez ostatnich kilka dni nie rozmawiali zbyt często; Sam dzwonił zwykle tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak Dean sobie radzi, a Dean przez pół godziny musiał zapewniać go, że nic mu nie jest i że nie, nie podda się tak łatwo. Nie ustalili jeszcze nagrody, ale Dean powoli zaczynał przekonywać się, że wygraną ma w kieszeni. Pomimo paru wpadek i pojedynczych chwil, w których tęsknił za cywilizacją, Dean nie miał już problemu, by przyznać przed samym sobą, że być może zaczyna mu się tu podobać.

Odkąd wrócił z pikniku z Castielem, Dean siedział w swoim pokoju, wylegując się w łóżku, czytając i generalnie nie robiąc nic konstruktywnego. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór i Dean nie miał bladego pojęcia, co począć z tą resztką dnia, dlatego wstał i zszedł do kuchni. Gabriel wyszczerzył się na jego widok i zaczął paplać o nowym przepisie na gulasz, więc Dean porwał z misy dwa jabłka i uciekł z domu.

Odnalezienie Casa zajęło mu tylko kilka minut. Mężczyzna kończył właśnie dojenie krowy, kiedy Dean wszedł do obory.

- Pomóc w czymś? – zapytał, podgryzając jabłko.

- Dziękuję, Dean, nie trzeba. – Cas uśmiechnął się do niego, wstając z krzesełka i odsuwając je pod ścianę. Potem schylił się i podniósł wiadro z ciepłym jeszcze mlekiem.

- Masz ochotę? – zapytał Dean, machając w jego stronę drugim jabłkiem.

Castiel tylko pokręcił głową, więc Dean wzruszył i sam wgryzł się w słodki owocowy miąższ. Cas tymczasem podszedł do jednego z boksów i spojrzał na Deana przez ramię.

- Widziałeś dzisiaj małego? – zapytał.

Dean uniósł brwi i podszedł bliżej.

- Nie, a co, urósł przez jeden dzie…? – Dean urwał, przystając u boku Casa i rozdziawiając usta. Cielak okrążał właśnie matkę, pomukując cicho. – Co? Już umie chodzić?

Cas zaśmiał się cicho.

- Cielęta bardzo szybko stają na nogi. Gdyby tak się nie stało, trzeba by było wzywać weterynarza, ale na szczęście wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Cielak podszedł do nich, unosząc mały łepek i wydając z siebie ciche, wesołe dźwięki. Dean wyciągnął rękę i poklepał zwierzę po gładkiej głowie, cofnął się jednak, kiedy stojący w boksie obok byk łypnął na niego złowrogo jednym okiem.

- Muszę iść zagonić drób do kurnika – stwierdził Castiel.

- Pojdę z tobą – zaoferował od razu Dean i postanowił nie komentować rozbawionego spojrzenia, które mężczyzna mu posłał.

Cas zostawił wiadro z mlekiem przed wejściem do obory i skierował się w stronę stodoły, przez której uchylone drzwi raz po raz wchodziły i wychodziły kury. Obaj weszli do środka i pierwszym, co Deanowi rzuciło się w oczy, były góry siana. Dean zagwizdał.

Cas zaprowadził go do dalszych pomieszczeń, zajętych przez najróżniejsze maszyny i sprzęty. Przechadzali się wokół, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zbłąkanych kur, a potem wrócili do pierwszego pomieszczenia.

- Przez to wszystko zapomniałem się tutaj rozejrzeć – westchnął Cas i wskoczył na najbliższą górę siana, zapadając się w niej niemal po kolana. Dean posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Jest tu kilka miejsc, w których kury lubią składać jaja. Zwykle robię tu szybki obchód rano, po przejrzeniu kurnika.

- Uważaj – rzucił Dean. – Nie zgnieć jakiegoś jaja przez przypadek.

Cas posłał mu beznamiętne spojrzenie, na co Dean tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami. Cas wspiął się jeszcze wyżej i Dean też zaczął rozglądać się wokół, zaglądając do drugiego kąta, gdzie było zdecydowanie mniej siana. Pochylił się, opierając dłonie na ostrych źdźbłach, ale to, co wyglądało na jajko, było tylko jasną plamą słońca, którego zachodzące promienie wpadały przez uchylone drzwi stodoły.

Nagle Cas wciągnął głośno powietrze. Dean wyprostował się i odwrócił w jego stronę, akurat w momencie, w którym Castiel zamachał rękami i z zaskoczonym okrzykiem opadł w dół i zniknął za największą górą siana.

- Cas? – Przez moment Dean stał w miejscu jak wmurowany, a potem parsknął śmiechem. Postąpił parę kroków do przodu i już miał rozpocząć wspinaczkę, kiedy Castiel wynurzył się powoli, czerwony na twarzy i z kilkoma źdźbłami we włosach. Dean zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu, trzymając się za brzuch. – Jezus, gdybyś widział swoją minę…

- Straciłem równowagę – bąknął Castiel i nieco mniej pewnym krokiem zszedł po sianie z powrotem na stały grunt.

- Aha, jasne – zachichotał Dean.

Cas spiorunował go wzrokiem, otrzepując włosy i robiąc z nich jeszcze większy bałagan. Dean zagapił się na niego zafascynowany, automatycznie podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie znalazłem żadnych jajek – stwierdził Castiel, uciekając wzrokiem.

- A to wielka szkoda, czyż nie? – drażnił się z nim Dean. We włosach Casa wciąż tkwiło jedno zagubione źdźbło siana i Deana świerzbiły palce, by po nie sięgnąć. – Dobre jajo nie jest złe.

Twarz Castiela na nowo oblała się rumieńcem.

- Kur też tu nie ma – powiedział pospiesznie, kompletnie ignorując Deana, po czym wyminął go i wyszedł ze stodoły. Dean jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą i starał się wyrzucić z głowy obraz Castiela leżącego pośród kłujących źdźbeł i pachnącego sianem, a potem podążył za mężczyzną, czekającym na niego przy wejściu.

Cas zamknął za nim drzwi do stodoły, wciąż unikając jego wzroku, Dean postanowił więc zmienić temat.

- Okej, ale do kurnika się nie zbliżam. Nie jestem gotowy na śmierć przez zadziobanie – stwierdził.

Cas posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie i ziewnął nagle, zasłaniając usta dłonią i odwracając głowę.

- Przepraszam – mruknął.

- Śpiący? – zapytał Dean lekkim tonem.

Cas tylko skinął głową i ruszył w stronę kurnika. Dean zatrzymał się po chwili, przyglądając się, jak Castiel spokojnymi ruchami zagania zbłąkane kury do drewnianej chaty, po czym sam również wchodzi do środka, niosąc pod pachą worek z ziarnem. Starał się nie patrzyć zbyt obcesowo na mięśnie ud i pośladków mężczyzny, wyraźnie zarysowane pod jego dżinsami, zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym schylał się po paszę. „Starał się" było tu, rzecz jasna, słowem-kluczem.

Wyłaniając się z kurnika Castiel znowu ziewnął potężnie i Dean nie mógł nie roześmiać się na ten widok.

- Chyba już czas na ciebie – powiedział.

- Muszę jeszcze iść sprawdzić, czy Anna zamknęła stajnię – odparł Cas zmęczonym głosem.

Dean przyjrzał się jego zgarbionym ramionom, rozczochranym włosom i sennemu spojrzeniu, po czym pokręcił stanowczo głową, podchodząc bliżej i chwytając Casa za ramię.

- Na pewno zamknęła – zapewnił, pociągając mężczyznę w stronę domu.

Castiel opierał mu się przez chwilę.

- Nie, Dean, muszę…

Dean wzmocnił uścisk palców.

- Jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy, sam pójdę i sprawdzę.

- Dean, ty nie…

- Wiem, że się na tym nie znam, ale chyba będę w stanie stwierdzić, czy wszystko jest pozamykane? – Dean posłał mu uspokajające spojrzenie. – Cas, nie spałeś dziś pół nocy. Plus podejrzewam, że to twoja normalna pora, co nie? Wstajesz wcześnie, wcześnie się kładziesz.

- Zostawiłem przy oborze mleko – zaprotestował Cas słabym głosem.

- Pójdę po nie – obiecał Dean i razem z Casem wszedł do domu. Wciąż nie puszczał jego ramienia, mimo że teraz mężczyzna szedł już za nim prawie dobrowolnie.

Weszli po schodach na górę i Dean skręcił w stronę, gdzie wiedział, że znajdowały się pokoje Castiela, Gabriela i co po niektórych pracowników.

- Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, Dean – powiedział Cas miękkim głosem.

- Tylko się odwdzięczam – odparł Dean, wspominając sposób, w jaki żegnali się ze sobą tej nocy. Zerknął na Castiela w półmroku korytarza, stojącego przed jasnymi drzwiami swojej sypialni. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i wyjął z jego włosów źdźbło siana. Cas posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a potem szybko schylił głowę. Dean był pewny, że dostrzegł cień rumieńców na jego policzkach.

Pochylił się, żeby otworzyć drzwi za plecami Casa, a Cas poderwał głowę i wbił w niego swoje duże niebieskie oczy. Dean zamarł na kilka sekund, z dłonią na klamce i twarzą oddaloną o kilka centymetrów od twarzy Castiela. Jego wzrok na ułamek sekundy opadł na rozchylone usta mężczyzny, a potem Dean otworzył drzwi i wyprostował się, chrząkając i czując gorąco na twarzy.

- Dobranoc, Cas – powiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Castiela.

- Dobranoc, Dean – odszepnął Cas i tyłem wszedł do swojego pokoju, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy dopiero w momencie, w którym zamknęły się drzwi.

Dean odetchnął głęboko.

Potrzebował zimnego prysznica.

Najpierw jednak czekał go spacer do stajni i obory.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nowy rozdział, czyli prezent na mikołajki :) Nigdy więcej pisania o czymś, na czym się kompletnie nie znam!

**Rozdział 6**

O usterkach

Dean wszedł do kuchni i zastał w niej Castiela i Gabriela. Ten ostatni siedział przy stole i przewracał kartki niewielkiego notesu, Cas natomiast krążył tam i z powrotem, z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Tak, rozumiem – mówił właśnie, posyłając Deanowi spięty uśmiech na powitanie. – Problem w tym, że to bardzo pilna sprawa i zależałoby mi…

Dean przysiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Gabriela i popatrzył na niego pytająco.

- Mała awaria – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami i na powrót zagłębiając się w lekturze notatnika.

- Ach. No tak. Oczywiście, rozumiem – powiedział Cas, po czym pożegnał się i rozłączył, wzdychając. – Nic z tego.

- Spróbuj ten numer. – Gabriel podsunął mu zeszyt pod nos.

- Jaka awaria? – zapytał Dean.

- Samochodu – zbył go Gabe, wpatrzony z wyczekiwaniem w swojego brata.

Cas stał z telefonem przy uchu, zamkniętymi oczami i palcami zaciśniętymi na grzbiecie nosa. Po chwili wyprostował się i znów rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę po kuchni.

- Jakiego samochodu? – dopytywał się Dean, ale Gabriel uciszył go ręką.

- Halo? Dzień dobry, Castiel Novak z tej strony. Dzwonię w sprawię naprawy… Słucham? – Cas przystanął ze spojrzeniem wbitym w widok za oknem. Usta miał zaciśnięte. – Gdyby pan mnie wysłuchał… Tak, ja rozumiem, ale to nie znaczy… Przepraszam? Nie, nie zamierzam… Halo? – Cas popatrzył na ekran telefonu z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Dupek.

Dean parsknął śmiechem. Cas podniósł głowę i wbił w niego poirytowane spojrzenie.

- Sorry – mruknął Dean, ukrywając uśmiech za dłonią. Widok zdenerwowanego Castiela był dla niego nowością i nie mógł powstrzymać się od rzucania w jego kierunku zaciekawionych spojrzeń. – Ale co właściwie się stało?

- Ten na pewno nam nie pomoże – stwierdził Cas, spoglądając na Gabriela i całkowicie ignorując Deana. – Bardzo dosadnie wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego nie.

- Wiedziałem, że to cham. Widać po nazwisku – powiedział Gabe, po czym obaj pochylili się nad zeszytem. – A może ten?

- Z tego, co wiem, wyjechał z kraju…

- A tamten naprawdę nie da rady wcześniej? Castiel, dwa tygodnie to za długo…

- Hej, ludzie. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale może mogę pomóc? – wtrącił Dean.

Gabe machnął na niego ręką, wciąż zwracając się tylko do Castiela.

- Daj mi ten telefon, może ja zadzwonię i dokopię temu patafianowi…

- Gabriel, to nic nie da, dobrze o tym wiesz…

Dean wywrócił oczami, wstał i wepchnął się między mężczyzn, zamykając notes i zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że potrzebujecie samochodu? – zapytał, ignorując oburzone prychnięcie Gabriela i spoglądając na Casa. Ten patrzył na niego przez chwilę poirytowanym wzrokiem, a potem westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i stwierdził:

- Potrzebujemy mechanika, który naprawiłby nasz samochód, ale żaden nie może nam pomóc.

- Żaden? Ani jeden?

- Nie dzisiaj – powiedział Cas.

- A wy potrzebujecie samochodu dzisiaj? – upewnił się Dean.

- A ty myślisz, że skąd bierzemy żarcie, które codziennie dostajesz? Z nieba? – sarknął Gabriel.

Dean posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- A ty myślisz, że czym ja tutaj przyjechałem, traktorem? – odgryzł się, unosząc brwi.

Gabe otworzył usta i zamknął je, a potem spojrzał na Castiela i wyszczerzył zęby. Dean również przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę stojącego obok niego.

- Całkowicie zapomniałem – wymamrotał Cas ze zdziwieniem.

- Miło, że ktokolwiek pamięta o mojej obecności tutaj – zaśmiał się Dean. – W każdym razie, skoro tak bardzo potrzebujecie transportu, wystarczy poprosić.

Cas westchnął cicho.

- Dziękujemy, Dean, dosłownie spadasz nam z nieba. Ale to wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu mechanika. Nie możemy czekać tyle czasu na naprawę…

- Cas – powiedział Dean z szerokim uśmiechem – chyba zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz.

#

Deanowi wystarczyło kilkanaście minut przy samochodzie Novaków, żeby ocenić szkody. Wyprostował się i przymknął maskę dużej srebrnej Toyoty. Stojący obok Cas popatrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Macie szczęście, to chyba nic wielkiego – powiedział. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które już po tak krótkiej inspekcji nosiły ślady smaru i chciał wytrzeć je w koszulę, ale Cas wcisnął mu do rąk czysty kawałek szmaty. – Dzięki.

- Myślisz, że będziesz w stanie coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał Castiel niepewnym głosem.

Dean skinął głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że to tylko pasek rozrządu. Trzeba go będzie wymienić póki jeszcze nie uszkodził reszty silnika. Bo wtedy to już kaput.

- Będziesz czegoś potrzebował do naprawy? – zapytał Cas, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając na samochód ze zwątpieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Ach, tak. Przyda mi się parę rzeczy.

- Zrób listę – powiedział poważnie Castiel. – Czegokolwiek tylko potrzebujesz. Przekażę ją Gabrielowi, mam nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać wszystko w mieście jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Ale Gabe już pojechał – zdziwił się Dean. Wciąż dziwnie czuł się z myślą, że oddał swój ukochany samochód w ręce praktycznie obcego faceta, i do tego kucharza, ale starał się ignorować niemiłe uczucie w żołądku, kiedy wyobrażał sobie Impalę owiniętą wokół jakiegoś przybocznego drzewa, albo w rowie, albo spadającą w przepaść…

- Zadzwonię do niego – powiedział Cas.

- Zadzwonisz…? W sensie… telefonem?

Castiel uniósł sceptycznie jedną brew, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

- Tak, Dean. Telefonem.

- Macie tu telefony? – palnął Dean.

Cas zmierzył go poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- Jest dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że wszyscy jesteśmy tu niewyedukowani i nie znający cywilizacji, Dean, ale zapewniam cię, że tak nie jest. Wyobraź sobie, że tak, każdy z nas ma telefon komórkowy. Tak samo jak komputer czy nawet iPod, w przypadku Gabriela. Albo e-reader w przypadku Anny.

Dean poczuł, że na jego policzki wpływają rumieńce, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, zamiast tego pogrążając się jeszcze bardziej i pytając:

- Macie tutaj komputery?

Cas wywrócił oczami i Dean stwierdził, że widok ten był tak niecodzienny, że mógłby dręczyć Casa pytaniami przez cały dzień, byle by móc ujrzeć go raz jeszcze.

- Pochlebia mi, jak bardzo wysoko nas sobie cenisz – stwierdził Castiel ironicznie, po czym wyrwał Deanowi ścierkę z rąk.

- Ale ja tu przyjechałem, żeby… Przecież… to wieś…

Cas spiorunował go wzrokiem i zamachnął się, uderzając dłonie Deana szmatką.

- To nie znaczy, że nie wiemy, co to komputery!

- Okej, okej. – Dean uniósł obie dłonie w uniwersalnym geście poddańczym. – Nie o to mi chodziło. To znaczy o to, ale… Nieważne – pospieszył, widząc, że Cas znów mruży gniewnie oczy. – Zapomnij, okej? Nie było pytania. – Posłał mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech.

Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, a potem wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę. Dean zachichotał.

- Ale serio, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie z laptopem na kolanach…

Cas trzasnął go ścierką w ramię. Dean złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Daj mi to – powiedział, śmiejąc się i odbierając szmatkę od obrażonego mężczyzny. – Sorry. Zmiana tematu, dobra?

- Zrób listę, Dean – mruknął Cas. – Gabriel niedługo powinien być w mieście.

Po czym wyszedł ze stodoły, zostawiając Deana z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i zepsutym samochodem u boku.

#

- Nie, Sam, nie daję się wykorzystywać – powtórzył Dean po raz piąty w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut. – Zaoferowałem im pomoc. Sam z siebie. Po co mieliby wydawać na mechanika, skoro…

- Tak po prostu zaoferowałeś im pomoc? – zapytał Sam z niedowierzaniem. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim bratem?

Dean mocniej docisnął ramieniem telefon do ucha.

- Nie za darmo przecież – mruknął. – Ale na pewno wyjdzie im taniej. A tobie zwróci się za mój pobyt tutaj – powiedział złośliwie. – Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.

Omal mógł usłyszeć, jak Sam przewraca oczami.

- Jasne. A tak w ogóle czy to coś poważnego?

- I tak nie zrozumiesz, nawet gdybym ci powiedział – odparł Dean.

- Nieprawda! Dobrze wiesz, że…

- No dobra, dobra, wiem, żartuję tylko – zaśmiał się Dean. – Nie, to nic poważnego. Wymiana paska rozrządu plus prawdopodobnie paru innych części. Chyba dawno nie robili przeglądu.

- I dasz radę zrobić to wszystko tam na miejscu? – spytał Sam z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- Stary. Robiłem już trudniejsze rzeczy, i to w gorszych warunkach. To tutaj to pestka. Kilka dni i będzie z głowy.

Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza i Dean złapał telefon do lewej ręki, czując, że prawe ramię zaczyna mu drętwieć. Drugą odkręcił kurek zbiornika płyny hamulcowego, sprawdzając przelotnie jego stan.

- Podoba ci się, prawda? – zapytał nagle Sam, wyrywając Deana z rozmyślań.

- Co?

- Od razu słychać, że jesteś w lepszym nastroju. Wystarczy, że ktoś otworzy przed tobą maskę samochodu i już jesteś w swoim żywiole.

- Twierdzisz, że jestem za łatwy? – roześmiał się Dean.

Sam coś odpowiedział, ale w tym momencie Dean wyprostował się i odwrócił, stając twarzą w twarz z Casem.

- Cholera – rzucił Dean, opuszczając dłoń z telefonem i przykładając ją do serca. – Nie skradaj się tak!

- Przepraszam – odparł Cas, patrząc na niego intensywnie.

Dean zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stoją i wyczuwając subtelny zapach Castiela, którego nie był w stanie zidentyfikować.

- Uhm – bąknął, a potem przypomniał sobie, że wciąż rozmawia z bratem. Uniósł telefon do ucha, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Casa. – Hej, Sammy, sorry, muszę już kończyć.

- Ach, okej – powiedział Sam zaczepnie. – Wracaj do ukochanego.

- Co? – wyksztusił Dean. Jego oczy automatycznie powędrowały do ust Castiela, które znajdowały się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego własnych.

- Do samochodu – zaśmiał się Sam. – Co to za marka, tak w ogóle?

- …ugh, Toyota? Chyba – wymamrotał Dean, zerkając przez ramię na samochód. Cas odsunął się nieco, przenosząc wzrok na części widoczne pod otwartą maską.

- Okej, no to wracaj do niej. Zadzwonię jutro – obiecał Sam i rozłączył się.

Dean wcisnął telefon do kieszeni dżinsów, posyłając Casowi zakłopotany uśmiech.

- Mój brat – wyjaśnił.

Cas skinął głową.

- Gabriel niedługo będzie z powrotem – powiedział i machnął ręką w stronę samochodu za plecami Deana. – Jak myślisz, ile to potrwa?

- Kilka dni, góra. Na pewno szybciej, niż gdybyście musieli czekać na mechanika. I taniej. – Dean mrugnął do niego, a potem chwycił za leżącą na boku szmatę, by móc zająć się czymś innym niż gapieniem się na Castiela.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za pomoc, Dean – powiedział Cas.

- Wiem, powtarzasz to już trzeci raz – zażartował Dean, obracając się w stronę auta i sięgając w stronę akumulatora. – Mówiłem, z przyjemnością się czymś zajmę. I przynajmniej przestanę całymi dniami plątać ci się pod nogami.

Cas stanął obok niego i posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech.

- Nie przeszkadza mi twoja obecność, Dean. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Dean schylił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

- Co teraz robisz? – zapytał Cas.

Dean zerknął na niego z ukosa.

- Odpinam akumulator. Kiedy wróci Gabe, będę mógł się zająć wymianą paska.

Następne parę minut Castiel spędził na przypatrywaniu się pracy Deana, raz po raz zadając pytania i kiwając z powagą głową. Dean musiał kilkakrotnie ganić się w duchu, bo obecność Casa sprawiała, że łatwo się rozpraszał i omal nie pomylił kilku kabelków. Jakiś czas później wrócił Gabriel i przyłączył się do bycia widownią, a wtedy Dean powoli zaczął się irytować i odesłał go do kuchni.

- To było seksistowskie! – żachnął się Gabriel, ale posłusznie wyszedł ze stodoły.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, a kiedy podniósł głowę znad maski kilka sekund później, zauważył, że Cas również zniknął. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, rozłożył na ziemi większy kawałek jakiegoś starego koca i bez wahania wsunął się pod samochód.

#

Dean poczuł kawę jeszcze zanim zauważył nogi Casa spod samochodu, pod którym właśnie leżał.

- Dean?

Błyskawicznie wysunął się spod nadwozia i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Cas stał tuż przed nim z dwoma parującymi kubkami w ręce i ciemnoniebieskiej kamizelce zarzuconej na biały podkoszulek z głową kota na przodzie. Dean przez jakiś czas wgapiał się w pyszczek zwierzęcia, a potem zamrugał i przeniósł wzrok na twarz Castiela.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy masz może ochotę na kawę – stwierdził Cas i wyciągnął kubek w stronę Deana.

- Kawa? Zawsze – odparł Dean i wstał, odbierając od mężczyzny zaoferowany napój.

- Mam też coś słodkiego – powiedział Cas, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenie spod grzywki ciemnych włosów. Nogi Deana automatycznie postąpiły krok do przodu, niezdolne do oparcia się uroczej minie Casa.

- A co? – zapytał, upijając łyk gorącej kawy.

Cas wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki kilka niewielkich sześcianików w kolorowych opakowaniach i wyciągnął je w stronę Deana, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Krówki! – zawołał Dean i natychmiast porwał dwie z nich. – Kurde, stary, nie jadłem ich od lat. Kawa, krówki… Rozpieszczasz mnie, Cas - stwierdził, wpychając sobie oba cukierki do ust.

Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwrócił wzrok, chowając nos w kubku z kawą.

- Jak idzie naprawa? – zapytał po chwili, podając mu kolejną krówkę, którą Dean przyjął z entuzjazmem.

- 'szpławieskyszyłem – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. Cas wbił w niego swoje duże niebieskie oczy i Dean poczuł, że czerwienią mu się czubki uszu. Przełknął i otarł usta ręką, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Przepraszam. Chciałem powiedzieć, że już prawie skończyłem. Wymieniłem już pasek i teraz muszę tylko z powrotem zamontować… - Castiel nie odrywał wzroku od jego ust i Dean urwał nagle, wytrącony z równowagi i z bijącym głośno sercem. - ...Co?

- Och. – Cas opuścił gwałtownie głowę tylko po to, by sekundę później znów zerknąć na jego usta. Deanowi zaszumiało w uszach. – Przepraszam. Ale… masz…

Dean popatrzył na swoje dłonie i ujrzał rozmazaną czarną plamę ciągnącą się przez wszystkie jego palce, a kiedy uświadomił sobie, co się stało, jęknął głośno i odwrócił się plecami do Castiela, sięgając po leżącą przy samochodzie ścierkę i bezmyślnie przecierając nią twarz. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie tak dawno wycierał w nią ręce i jęknął głośniej, zdając sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej ma teraz całą twarz umazaną smarem.

Rzucił szmatę na ziemię i popatrzył na Casa, rozkładając ze zrezygnowaniem ramiona i wzdychając cierpiętniczo.

Minęło dokładnie pięć sekund.

Cas zgiął się w pół i wybuchnął śmiechem. A potem nagle wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, prostując się i odsuwając od siebie rękę z kawą.

Dean zaśmiał się, widząc dużą brązową plamę zdobiącą głowę kota na koszulce Castiela.

- Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje – zarechotał. Podszedł bliżej i odebrał od mężczyzny kubek z resztką kawy, po czym oba odstawił na podłogę pod ścianą.

Cas zrobił żałosną minę, łapiąc mokry materiał pomiędzy dwa palce i odciągając go od ciała.

- Auć – bąknął. Uniósł krawędź koszulki do góry, odsłaniając płaski opalony brzuch i zaczerwienioną skórę w okolicach pępka.

Dean starał się nie wpatrywać zbyt intensywnie w ciemny szlak włosów znikający za paskiem dżinsów Castiela.

- Wrzątek, huh – mruknął, odwracając głowę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się pustej ścianie stodoły. – Zaraz minie.

Cas podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na Deana, z koszulką wciąż uniesioną do połowy torsu. Dean zmusił wzrok do zatrzymania się w okolicach jego twarzy, i nie niżej.

- Pójdę się przebrać – powiedział Castiel, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł ze stodoły.

Dean spoglądał przez chwilę na jego oddalającą się postać, na sposób, w jaki tył bluzki uniósł się nieco i podkreślał jego wąskie biodra, a potem westchnął i wrócił do pracy. Nie minęło jednak nawet pięć minut, kiedy znów usłyszał kroki i bez wahania z powrotem wysunął się spod samochodu.

Uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, kiedy ujrzał, że zamiast Castiela do stodoły wszedł Gabriel.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał, rozglądając się w około.

Dean, wciąż siedząc na ziemi przed samochodem, wyciągnął rękę po kubek z kawą.

- Gdzie jest kto – zagadnął.

- Castiel. – Gabriel oparł ręce na biodrach. – Miał spotkać się ze mną w winnicy. Za parę dni przyjeżdża Balthazar, a my jeszcze nawet nie… - Urwał, zauważając wgapiającego się w niego Deana. – Co?

- Winnicę też tu macie? – zapytał Dean, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- No ba! Najlepsze wina w całej wsi.

- Chyba jedyne.

Gabriel zmierzył go złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, co mówisz. Ale nieważne, dzisiaj ci daruję. To gdzie ten Castiel?

- Poszedł się przebrać – odparł nonszalancko Dean, upijając łyk kawy.

- Po co? Co żeście wyrabiali?

Dean uniósł sceptycznie brwi.

- Oblał się kawą – wyjaśnił.

- Powtórzę więc swoje pytanie: co żeście wyrabiali? – zapytał Gabe, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Dean pokazał mu środkowy palec, odłożył kubek na bok i bez słowa wrócił pod nadwozie.

- Widziałem ten rumieniec, Winchester, przede mną nic się nie ukryje! – zawołał Gabriel triumfalnym tonem.

- Zamknij jadaczkę – parsknął na niego Dean. – Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś w tej swojej głupiej łepetynie…

- Niczego nie musiałem sobie ubzdurywać. Każdy, kto ma oczy, wie, o czym mówię.

- Ja nie wiem. – Dean nieco zbyt mocno przycisnął śrubokręt i śrubka wypadła z otworu i potoczyła się gdzieś w okolice jego nóg. Zaklął pod nosem. – Gabe? Podrzuć mi tę śrubkę.

- Tylko, gdy się przyznasz, że wiesz, o czym mówię – powiedział Gabriel, a jego głowa pojawiła się pod samochodem.

Dean kopnął nogą na oślep, próbując dosięgnąć jego twarzy i głupiego uśmieszku, który na niej widniał.

- Zamknij się i podaj mi tę śrubę, albo zostawię wasze autko bez kilku ważnych części – pogroził.

- Najpierw się przyznaj.

- Gabe, pieprzysz od rzeczy.

- Okeeeej, no to zapomnij o śrubce.

- Okej, to zapomnij o sprawnym samochodzie! – przedrzeźnił go Dean.

- Sorry, nie słyszę, co mówisz, może powinieneś najpierw wyjść z tej szafy…

Dean uderzył pięścią o ziemię.

- Zaraz tam wyjdę do ciebie i wsadzę ci śrubę w…

- Cassie! – zawołał nagle Gabriel i jego głowa zniknęła. – Gdzie się szlajasz? Nie miałeś przypadkiem czegoś do zrobienia? Na przykład w winnicy…?

- Och – rozbrzmiał głos Castiela. Dean położył śrubokręt na piersi i wsłuchał się w rozmowę. Bez ostatniej śrubki i tak na razie nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, a nie uśmiechało mu się wyłażenie spod samochodu, nie dopóki Gabriel tu był. – Całkowicie zapomniałem.

- Taaaak – powiedział Gabriel niewinnym głosem. – Masz dużo na głowie, co nie? Ledwo pamiętałeś o tym, że Hannah wciąż nie wróciła i że ktoś musi zająć się krowami. Nie wspominając już o tym, że przez to wszystko nie byłeś nawet w swoich ukochanych ulach…

- Gabriel.

- Zastanawiam się, co takiego może zaprzątać twoje myśli…

- Gabriel, chodźmy do winnicy teraz. Nie musimy stać tutaj i przeszkadzać Deanowi w pracy…

- Och. A myślałem, że Dean był właśnie w trakcie przerwy – powiedział Gabriel, udając zdziwienie.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył, leżę właśnie pod nadwoziem – wtrącił Dean oburzonym głosem.

- A te kawy? A te papierki po krówkach? Które, nawiasem mówiąc, skończyły się, bo komuś zachciało się zabrać wszystkie i rozdać…

- Gabriel, sam wyjadłeś większość opakowania.

- Nie masz na to żadnego dowodu.

- Założę się, że twój pokój tonie w pustych opakowaniach – zawołał złośliwie Dean.

Gabriel zignorował go, zamiast tego ciągnąc swoje wcześniejsze wywody.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że Dean ma dziś przerwę od samego rana. – Dean chciał zaprotestować, ale Gabriel kontynuował. – No bo przecież siedzisz z nim tutaj, odkąd tylko zaczął pracę.

Dean był pewny, że Cas zacznie protestować, ale przez następne parę sekund panowała cisza. Przygryzł wargę, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tak, to prawda, Cas zdawał się nie odstępować go dziś na krok. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, i tak właściwie już kończył…

- Dean nie ma nic przeciwko – powiedział w końcu Cas, a jego głos brzmiał dziwnie niepewnie.

- Ale krowa by miała, gdybyś zapomniał jej wydoić – odparł Gabriel.

- Nie zapomniałem.

- Tylko dlatego, że ci przypomniałem!

- Gabriel, przestań gadać od rzeczy i chodźmy wreszcie do tej winnicy…

- Ja tylko mówię, że być może widok naszego drogiego gościa umazanego smarem jest dla ciebie zbyt rozpraszający.

- Winnica, Gabriel.

- Awww, uroczy rumieniec, bracie. Ten pas z narzędziami też wygląda na nim nieźle, prawda?

Dean poczuł, że twarz mu płonie, i gratulował sobie w duchu, że postanowił pozostać pod samochodem.

- Zaczekam na ciebie na miejscu – powiedział Castiel twardo.

Dean usłyszał oddalające się kroki i już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, że ta absurdalna rozmowa wreszcie dobiegła końcu, kiedy odezwał się Gabriel:

- O, spójrz, znalazłem jakąś śrubkę. Chyba sobie wezmę na pamiątkę.

- Gabe! – fuknął na niego Dean. – Oddawaj to.

- Co? Chyba musisz jednak stamtąd wyleźć, jeśli chcesz ją odzyskać…

- Gabriel, na miłość boską – warknął Castiel. Dean usłyszał krótkie szamotanie, a potem Cas przykląkł przy boku samochodu, wyciągając ku Deanowi dłoń ze śrubą i posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

Dean wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

- Dzięki. Kopnij swojego brata w cztery litery ode mnie – powiedział cicho Dean.

- Zrobię to, i to nie raz – obiecał Cas z uśmiechem.

- Dobra, dobra, przestańcie wreszcie flirtować – rozległ się głos Gabriela.

Cas zaczerwienił się i natychmiast zniknął z pola widzenia. Gabe mówił coś jeszcze, ale Castiel musiał chyba siłą wyprowadzić go ze stodoły, bo po chwili ich kroki i głosy ucichły całkowicie.

Przez jakiś czas Dean leżał bez ruchu, z głupim uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy, a potem nagle śrubka wysunęła się z pomiędzy jego palców i potoczyła daleko poza jego zasięg.

- Jasny gwint – zaklął Dean ze zrezygnowaniem.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **To chyba mój najdłuższy rozdział, enjoy! :)

**Rozdział 7**

Kosy i snopki

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wezmę udział w żniwach – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Dean.

- Jak na razie nie bierzesz – orzekł Gabriel, wrzucając do ust garść chipsów. – Wszyscy są na polu od samego rana, a ty póki co nie ruszyłeś tyłka z fotela.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – mruknął i wygodniej ułożył się na krześle przed domem.

- Ach, no tak. Chłopiec z miasta.

Dean obrzucił stojącego obok mężczyznę oburzonym spojrzeniem.

- Hej! Jestem gościem. Nie muszę pracować.

- Nie, ale na pewno przydałaby się kolejna para rąk do pracy…

- Proszę cię – prychnął Dean. – Przecież teraz od wszystkiego macie maszyny. – Znów popatrzył z ukosa na Gabriela i uniósł brwi. – A poza tym ty też masz ręce.

- Moje ręce aktualnie są zajęte – odparł Gabe i wyjął z paczki pięść pełną chipsów.

- Wiesz, Gabe – zagadnął Dean z udawanym przejęciem – jak tyle będziesz jadł i nic się nie będziesz ruszał to nie skończy się to dobrze…

- Sugerujesz coś, Winchester? – żachnął się Gabriel.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby i zakrył oczy ramieniem, napawając się gorącymi promieniami porannego słońca.

- Nic a nic – stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

Poczuł na piersi lekkie uderzenie, kiedy Gabriel rzucił w niego do połowy opróżnioną paczką chipsów, i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Wyleguj się dalej – burknął na niego kucharz. – To na pewno zadowoli Castiela.

Dean odsunął ramię i podniósł głowę, wpatrując się w plecy Gabriela, który właśnie odwrócił się, by odejść.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, siląc się na nonszalancję.

- Nic a nic! – zawołał Gabe, po czym zniknął w głębi domu.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, zajadając chipsy. Cas z pewnością nie zmuszałby go do pracy, prawda? Przecież Dean nie miał bladego pojęcia o żniwach. Zresztą nie po to od kilku dni na farmę zjeżdżało się tyle osób, żeby teraz brakowało mu pracowników…

Dean wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, wyjadając resztki chipsów i ciesząc się ładną pogodą, równocześnie próbując w myślach doliczyć się ilości znajomych i rodziny Casa, którzy przyjechali na żniwa. Hannah, która w ostatnich dniach miała do załatwienia jakieś ważne sprawy rodzinne, wróciła już wczoraj; Dean wiedział, że to ona zajęła się dojeniem krów ostatniego wieczoru, podczas gdy Cas wyciągnął go na przechadzkę w stronę pól zboża i kukurydzy, które już czekały na zbiory. Wczorajszej nocy wszystkie pokoje w domu zostały wreszcie zapełnione: wśród nowych gości było między innymi dwóch kuzynów Castiela, Gadreel i Lucifer (tak, gość naprawdę miał tak na imię, i kiedy Dean ściskał jego rękę podczas powitania, było mu bardzo dziwnie czując na sobie jego spojrzenie), a także jego przyjaciele, Balthazar i Joshua, którzy pracowali w winnicy. Z dnia na dzień w gospodarstwie zrobiło się o wiele bardziej tłoczno i Dean nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

Słowa Gabriela znów zadźwięczały mu w uszach, i Dean pomyślał, że dziwnie będzie spędzić cały dzień bez towarzystwa Castiela. Rzecz jasna, Cas każdego dnia miał dużo pracy, ale bardzo często kręcił się po całym gospodarstwie i natknięcie się na niego nie sprawiało Deanowi żadnego problemu. Dzisiaj jednak Dean nie widział go od rana i zapewne jedyne, na co mógł liczyć, to przelotne ujrzenie go podczas pory obiadowej.

A może Gabe mówił serio i Cas nie chciał, żeby Dean kręcił się wokół niego i przeszkadzał w pracy?

Zastanawiałby się nad tym dalej, gdyby nie zauważył kota, który czaił się przy pobliskim drzewie i wbijał zielone ślepia w paczkę chipsów. Dean tupnął nogą i syknął, żeby go odstraszyć, ale kot tylko nastawił uszu i postąpił kilka kroków w jego stronę, ostrożnie stawiając miękkie łapki pośród wysokiej trawy.

Dean natychmiast poczuł, że kręci go w nosie, wstał więc, posyłając kotu poirytowane spojrzenie przez ramię. Wszedł do domu, całkowicie zignorował zaczepiającego go Gabriela i wyrzucił puste opakowanie po chipsach. Jego wzrok padł na kowbojski kapelusz, wiszący na wieszaku; Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zabrał go ze sobą i czym prędzej uciekł, byle jak najdalej od irytującego kucharza i powodującego alergię kota.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nogi same niosą go w stronę, w którą wczoraj zaprowadził go Cas. Po obejściu gospodarstwa i minięciu stajni, Dean udał się szeroką kamienistą drogą pośród rzadkich drzew i w stronę, gdzie zaczynały się pola. Słońce, mimo wczesnej pory, prażyło niemiłosiernie, i Dean cieszył się, że wziął ze sobą kapelusz, który skutecznie ochraniał jego oczy i twarz.

Droga wyglądała nieco inaczej teraz, w pełnym świetle dnia, niż wczoraj, kiedy słońce powoli chyliło się ku linii horyzontu i rzucało ostatnie czerwonawe promienie na odsłonięte przedramiona Casa, na jego opaloną twarz, żywe niebieskie oczy i pełne usta, raz po raz rozciągające się w uśmiechu. Dean uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o entuzjazmie, który rozbrzmiewał w głosie Casa, gdy opowiadał mu o nadchodzących zbiorach i spotkaniu rodziny i przyjaciół.

Po chwili jego oczom ukazały się pola, rozciągające się przez parę hektarów w obie strony. Dean z daleka był w stanie ujrzeć poruszające się pomiędzy zbożami osoby, a także pracujące w oddali maszyny. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy przyspieszył kroku, nasuwając kapelusz niżej na czoło i usiłując schować uśmiech.

Przednia część pola była już skoszona i Dean wszedł na nią bez wahania. Słoma zachrzęściła pod jego stopami i Dean schylił się i podniósł jedno z wielu porzuconych źdźbeł, po czym wsadził je sobie do ust i przygryzł.

Kilka kroków dalej po polu przechadzała się Hannah i Dean podszedł bliżej, unosząc rondo kapelusza i witając się. Hannah uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak tam praca? – zapytał Dean uprzejmie i mimowolnie rozejrzał się wokół, próbując ujrzeć w morzu zboża ciemną czuprynę Casa.

- Nieźle nam idzie – poinformowała go kobieta. Miała na sobie ciasną białą koszulkę na ramiączkach, a na głowie czerwoną chustkę. Dean przesunął wzrokiem po jej ciele, zauważając jej wąską talię i szerokie biodra. Upał sprawił, że zamiast obszernej koszuli, w której Dean zwykle ją widywał, Hannah założyła wreszcie coś, co podkreślało jej kształty. Nie, żeby patrzył. – Pogoda sprzyja. Wróciłam właśnie z przeglądu kukurydzy, ale wygląda na to, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie można ją zbierać.

- Yhm, rozumiem – mruknął Dean. Nie miał pojęcia, co kiedy się zbiera; ba, nie miał nawet pojęcia, co rosło na polu, na którym właśnie stał. – A gdzie reszta?

Hannah machnęła ręką w stronę dwóch maszyn, pracujących w niewielkim oddaleniu od nich.

- Wszyscy? – Dean uniósł brwi.

- Cóż, wszyscy oprócz Balthazara i Joshui. Oni zajmują się winnicą. Gadreel prowadzi kombajn, a Lucifer traktor.

Dean znów zerknął w stronę maszyn.

- A Cas? – zapytał.

- Castiel pomaga Gadreelowi – odparła Hannah. – To jego pierwsze żniwa i wciąż jeszcze wszystkiego się uczy.

- Ach. A ty co teraz będziesz robić?

- Czekam, aż Gadreel i Lucifer pójdą na przerwę. Pracują od świtu, a do pory obiadowej jeszcze parę godzin. Przyda im się odpoczynek.

Dean pokiwał głową i przez kilka następnych minut oboje stali bez ruchu, przyglądając się pracy maszyn. Kawałek po kawałku kombajn kosił kolejne połacie zboża. Dean zauważył, że z długiej rury u góry pojazdu wysypywało się ziarno, wpadające prosto do przyczepy, którą ciągnął towarzyszący kombajnowi traktor. Wokół roztaczał się intensywny zapach siana, słońca i lata i Dean uśmiechnął się, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Kiedy maszyny podjechały nieco bliżej, ich silniki zgasły, trójka mężczyzn wyskoczyła na ściernisko i ruszyła w ich stronę. Dean przesunął wzrokiem po obcej dwójce, a potem zaszurał nogami, zauważając Castiela, który uśmiechał się do niego z daleka. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, by wyrzuć źdźbło, które do tej pory przeżuwał.

Cas miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, ogrodniczki i wysokie kalosze, które Dean tak dobrze pamiętał ze swojego pierwszego dnia na farmie. Na głowę założył słomkowy kapelusz, który ukrywał jego oczy w cieniu, ale nie był w stanie schować jego jasnego uśmiechu.

- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie podział się mój kapelusz – powiedział, kiedy cała trójka zbliżyła się do nich i przystanęła.

Dean uniósł rękę i dotknął ronda swojego kapelusza.

- Znalazłem go w domu – stwierdził z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy.

- Oczywiście. – Cas wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko i Dean czuł się nieco oślepiony. – Witaj, Dean. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Serce Deana zatłukło się w piersi.

- Hej, Cas – odparł, nagle nieco zmieszany, i opuścił rondo kapelusza niżej, zakrywając twarz.

- Pora na przerwę, chłopaki – odezwała się Hannah.

Lucifer wyciągnął ku niej rękę i podał jej kluczyki do traktora.

- Miłej jazdy – powiedział, posłał Deanowi dziwny uśmieszek i odszedł.

- Do zobaczenia przy obiedzie – dodał Gadreel, poklepał Castiela po ramieniu i dołączył do kuzyna.

- Gotowa? – zapytał Cas, uśmiechając się do Hanny. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech i pokiwała głową.

Dean przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę.

- A kto będzie kosił? – zapytał.

Castiel oderwał wzrok od Hanny, która ruszyła już w stronę maszyn, i spojrzał na Deana.

- Ja – powiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

- Ale… - Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Hannah mówiła, że pracujecie od rana.

- To prawda. Od piątej trzydzieści.

- Cas, jest jedenasta! Jadłeś coś w ogóle?

Castiel posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Tak, Dean, jadłem.

- A miałeś jakąś przerwę? Czemu oni mogą mieć, a ty nie? – Dean potrząsnął z niezrozumieniem głową. – Czemu Gabriel nie może cię zastąpić?

- Dean, jestem właścicielem. To ja za wszystko odpowiadam, ja wszystko nadzoruję. Nie mam innego wyboru. A Gabriel jest zajęty czymś innym.

- Taaa, wyjadaniem chipsów – wymamrotał Dean.

Cas zignorował go i skinął głową w stronę maszyn.

- Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę, Dean? – zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę stojącego cicho kombajnu.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i ruszył za nim, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Żałował, że nie ma ze sobą telefonu. Powinien zrobić sobie zdjęcie przed traktorem i wysłać je bratu.

Cas zwinnie wspiął się do kabiny kombajnu, odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę ku Deanowi. Ten jednak potrząsnął głową, zacisnął usta i wdrapał się na górę o własnych siłach, wywołując cichy śmiech u mężczyzny.

- Wiem, że jest tu trochę ciasno – powiedział Cas, kiedy Dean stanął przed nim praktycznie nos w nos, z ugiętymi lekko kolanami i pochyloną głową – ale chyba damy radę.

- Yhm – wymamrotał Dean, przytrzymując się ściany kabiny.

- Pokażę ci, jak wszystko działa – powiedział Cas rozentuzjazmowanym głosem, usiadł na niewielkim krzesełku z boku i poklepał siedzenie głównego fotela. – Siadaj.

- Ugh, nie, Cas – Dean przełknął głośno – ty tu usiądź. Ja tylko popatrzę.

- To proste, Dean – zachęcał Castiel. – Prawie jak jazda samochodem.

- _Prawie_ – burknął Dean, wyglądając przez szybę na wielki metalowy sprzęt przymocowany z przodu maszyny. – Nie, dzięki. Zostawię tę przyjemność tobie.

Cas wywrócił oczami i wstał, znów zbliżając się do niego i wskazując na zwolniony przez siebie stołeczek.

- Boisz się, hm? – zapytał niskim głosem, kiedy Dean przeciskał się obok niego w ciasnej przestrzeni kabiny.

Dean zastygł, wbijając wzrok w rozbawione oczy Casa.

- Gdzie się podziały dawne żniwa – odparł, czując, że oddech mu przyspiesza. Cas pachniał słomą. – Kosy. Snopki. Te sprawy.

- Z kosą dałbyś sobie radę jeszcze gorzej niż z kombajnem – zaśmiał się Castiel. Ronda ich kapeluszy zderzyły się miękko.

- Czyżby. – Dean uniósł brwi, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego twarzy.

- Jestem tego pewien. – Cas pokiwał głową i omal nie uderzył Deana kapeluszem prosto w nos. Dean uniósł rękę i zdjął mu go z głowy, a Cas natychmiast poszedł za jego przykładem; uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach i Dean przez kilka sekund nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku.

Nagle rozległ się głośny dźwięk klaksonu i Dean odskoczyłby do tyłu, ale nie bardzo miał miejsce. Zamiast tego przecisnął się obok Casa na niewielkie siedzenie z boku kabiny, opuszczając wzrok i czując, że twarz mu płonie. Castiel również opadł na swój fotel i odpowiedział klaksonem na znak siedzącej na traktorze Hanny.

- Gotowy na lekcję? – zapytał, rzucając Deanowi wesołe spojrzenie. Założył sobie na głowę kapelusz, który jeszcze przed chwilą nosił Dean, a potem uruchomił silnik.

Dean chwycił się mocno bocznego oparcia fotela, na którym siedział Cas, i rzucił:

- Jedziesz, kowboju.

#

Kiedy Dean, Cas i Hannah wrócili do domu, w jadalni było głośno od rozmów i sztućców stukających zawzięcie o talerze. Dean przepuścił Hannę, by mogła usiąść przy stole obok Gabriela, a sam zajął miejsce obok Anny, uciekając przed świdrującym go spojrzeniem Lucifera. Gość trzymał w ręce szpikulec do mięsa, a jego głos był cichy i gładki jak jedwab kiedy wykłócał się o coś z Gabrielem. Deanowi nie spieszyło się, żeby poznać go bliżej.

Sięgając po talerz, Dean uniósł głowę i ujrzał plecy oddalającego się Castiela. Otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, więc zamiast tego tylko powiódł zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po zasiadających przy stole domownikach. Hannah musiała to zauważyć, bo posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech i powiedziała:

- Castiel lubi jeść na świeżym powietrzu.

Dean skinął głową, przypominając sobie, że mniej więcej to samo mówił mu kiedyś Gabe. Nie sądził jednak, że oznaczało to, że właściciel gospodarstwa nie weźmie udziału w rodzinnym obiedzie. Nagle sam poczuł się trochę nie na miejscu i zaczął wiercić się na krześle, kuszony myślą o dołączeniu do Castiela. Nie mógł jednak odejść od stołu bez kęsa jedzenia, nie bez zwracania na siebie przesadnej uwagi.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć: nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, więc od razu popędził do winnicy – zaśmiał się Gabriel.

- Chłopaki też muszą coś jeść – odezwała się Anna, siedząca po prawej stronie Deana.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że Cassie musi zanosić im obiad osobiście – stwierdził Gabriel, unosząc znacząco jedną brew.

- Nie widziałem, żeby niósł ze sobą coś oprócz kilku skrzydełek – powiedział Gadreel.

- Otóż to, drogi kuzynie. – Gabe zamachał swoim własnym kawałkiem kurczaka. – Castiel poszedł się przywitać, póki wszyscy mają przerwę i nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzać. – Napotykając pytające spojrzenie Deana, Gabe tylko mrugnął do niego tajemniczo i wgryzł się w mięso.

Dalsze rozmowy przy stole toczyły się wokół tematów związanych ze żniwami i innymi rolniczymi sprawami, które kompletnie nie dotyczyły Deana. W przeciągu paru minut rodzina Castiela, głównie Lucifer, usiłowała wciągnąć go do rozmowy poprzez zadawanie dziwnie osobistych pytań, aż w końcu Dean odsunął od siebie talerz, podziękował pospiesznie za posiłek i uciekł z domu.

Oprócz wylegującego się w słońcu kota, przed domem nie było żywej duszy. Dean nasunął na czoło słomkowy kapelusz i ruszył leniwym krokiem w stronę, gdzie podobno znajdowała się ta niesławna winnica.

Zamiast skręcić w stronę pól, gdzie stały teraz nieużywane maszyny, Dean skręcił w przeciwnym kierunku, pomiędzy nieco gęstsze drzewa. Minął polanę, na której stały ule, aż w końcu dotarł na krawędź niewielkiego pola winnego, na którym rozciągały się rzędy winorośli wspartych na drągach. Wcisnąwszy ręce do kieszeni, Dean zaczął przechadzać się między nimi, pogwizdując i wypatrując Castiela.

W pierwszej chwili nawet go nie zauważył, dostrzegając tylko wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyznę o jasnobrązowych włosach, który stał przed jednym z pali z rękami uniesionymi nad głową, dosięgając do rosnących wyżej winogron. Cas stał tuż przed nim, opierając się o pal, praktycznie uwięziony pomiędzy ramionami mężczyzny.

Dean potknął się o grudkę ziemi.

Jego uszu dobiegał cichy szmer ich rozmowy i przez chwilę wahał się, czy podejść czy może udawać, że wcale ich nie zauważył i uciec. Nagle jednak jasnowłosy mężczyzna opuścił ręce i odsunął się o krok, a Dean napotkał spojrzenie Casa ponad jego ramieniem.

- Siema – stwierdził niezręcznie, machając do nich i przystając w miejscu.

Obcy mężczyzna odwrócił się i popatrzył w jego stronę. Dean rozpoznał w nim Balthazara, któremu pokrótce został przedstawiony poprzedniego wieczora.

- Kogo my tu mamy – zagadnął i wrzucił do ust jedno pękate winogrono. Pod wpływem jego lekceważącego spojrzenia Dean poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu, ale postarał się zachować kamienną twarz.

- Dean. – Cas odsunął się od obrośniętego liśćmi pala i posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. – Już po obiedzie?

Dean skinął głową.

- Mhm. Zauważyłem, że ty niewiele dziś zjadłeś – powiedział, po czym omal nie palnął się dłonią w czoło. Nieźle, Winchester.

- Ktoś tu ma bystre oko – zadrwił Balthazar.

Dean posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie, a mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się z wyższością. Cas zignorował tę wymianę, zamiast tego stając na palce i sięgając po kiść dojrzałych winogron, które rosły mu nad głową. Dean, który wciąż obserwował Balthazara, natychmiast zauważył, że jego wzrok podążył ku pośladkom Castiela, które nagle zostały bardzo uwydatnione w jego ogrodniczkach. Chciał się oburzyć, ale za bardzo się zagapił i nie zdążył nawet zareagować, kiedy Balthazar podszedł do Casa i pomógł mu dosięgnąć do winogron.

- Kilka centymetrów więcej, a dałbyś radę, Cassie – powiedział Balthazar niskim głosem, uśmiechając się znacząco.

Cas odebrał od niego winogrona, kiwając lekko głową i nie odpowiadając.

Dean wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w Balthazara, lustrując wzrokiem jego głupie artystycznie zmierzwione włosy, jego koszulkę z o wiele za dużym dekoltem i zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne dżinsy. Na szyi zawieszony miał jakiś durny naszyjnik, kompletnie nie na miejscu w winnicy, która przecież była miejscem pracy. Koleś wyglądał po prostu śmiesznie, a do tego miał wkurzająco brytyjski akcent.

Dean ocknął się z kłębiących się w jego głowie myśli, kiedy zauważył stojącego tuż przed nim Casa, który wyciągał do niego rękę z winogronami.

- Spróbuj, są przepyszne.

Dean zamrugał i sięgnął po jedno niewielkie winogrono, po czym bez słowa wrzucił je do ust. Cas wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, więc Dean odpowiedział z pełną buzią:

- Dobre.

Stojący w tyle Balthazar parsknął złośliwym śmiechem. Dean zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale przełknął i pokiwał głową.

- W sumie nie przepadam za winogronami, ale te są dobre – powtórzył.

- Jak można nie przepadać za winogronami! – żachnął się Balthazar, rozkładając szeroko ręce i posyłając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

Cas obejrzał się na niego przez ramię.

- O gustach się nie dyskutuje, Balthazar – powiedział ugodowym tonem.

Dean zaszurał niepewnie nogami, wyciągnął rękę i wyjął Casowi z dłoni całą kiść winogron.

- Mówiłem, że mi smakują – burknął. Cas uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

- Pewnie wina też nie lubisz, prawda? – zagadnął Balthazar. – Niech zgadnę. Pijasz tylko piwo. Kupujesz je hurtowo i nawet nie wiesz, z czego jest zrobione. Generalnie kompletnie się na tym nie znasz.

Dean zmrużył oczy.

- Wow, nie wierzę. Trafiłeś. To aż dziwne, że nie znam się na tym, co nie jest moją pracą, co nie? Całe szczęście, że ty wszystko umiesz perfekcyjnie i spędzasz każdą cenną minutę robiąc to, co do ciebie należy – syknął.

Balthazar skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Mam przerwę obiadową.

- Widzę właśnie – odgryzł się Dean.

Cas, stojący w milczeniu pomiędzy nimi, popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Tak właściwie to Dean ma rację – powiedział ostrożnie. – Balthazar, znajdź Joshuę i idźcie do domu na obiad.

- Jasne, _szefie_ – parsknął Balthazar, odwracając się do nich plecami i znikając za gąszczem winogron.

- Dupek – mruknął Dean, połykając kolejne winogrono.

Cas posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

- Czas wracać na pole – powiedział po chwili wpatrywania się w twarz Deana, który z całych sił starał się unikać jego spojrzenia i tylko zajadał winogrona. – Pójdziesz ze mną?

Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Kiedy wyszli z winnicy, Castiel poprowadził ich skróconą drogą w stronę pól. Dean oddał mu resztę winogron, których nie chciał już jeść, i zagadnął:

- Do której będziecie pracować?

Cas przełknął i wyrzucił na ziemię pustą gałązkę.

- Do szóstej, może siódmej. Moglibyśmy zostać na polu aż zrobi się całkiem ciemno, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby, pola nie są aż tak wielkie.

- A jak myślisz, ile dni wam to zajmie?

- Tydzień – odparł Castiel i popatrzył na niego z ukosa. – Czas minie ci szybciej, jeśli się do nas przyłączysz.

Dean zamrugał.

- Co? Nie, nie o to mi chodzi! Przecież nie mówiłem, że się nudzę – stwierdził, a po chwili dodał: - Przecież nie jesteś tu po to, żeby mnie zabawiać czy coś.

Cas uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

- Poza tym to jasne, że wam pomogę – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, pocierając dłonią kark. – Na tyle, na ile będę mógł, oczywiście.

- Mam nadzieję, że moje lekcje na coś się przydały i jutro będziesz wiedział, jak obchodzić się z maszynami – zaśmiał się Cas.

- Wolałbym nie – jęknął Dean.

Castiel uniósł brwi.

- Będę przy tobie, Dean – odpowiedział.

Dean zakaszlał, żeby ukryć zmieszanie, po czym rzucił:

- Czyli twierdzisz, że Balthazar będzie siedział tu przez cały tydzień?

- Prawdopodobnie dłużej – odparł Castiel. Zbliżali się już do pola, po którym jeździły maszyny, i jego głos został nieco zagłuszony przez warkot ich silników. Dean przysunął się nieco do niego, nadstawiając ucha.

- Dlaczego – rzucił z niezadowoleniem.

Cas zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Deana jasnymi w świetle słonecznym oczami.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co was obu dziś ugryzło, ale niestety będziecie musieli znieść swoją obecność jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Po zebraniu winogron Balthazar i Joshua zajmą się produkcją wina i mimo że nie będą tutaj przez cały czas, z pewnością staną się dość częstymi gośćmi – wyjaśnił.

Dean wywrócił oczami, znów wywołując u idącego przy jego boku mężczyzny śmiech.

- Poza tym, po żniwach nadejdzie czas na dożynki – stwierdził Castiel, mrugnął i przyspieszył kroku, podbiegając do miejsca, w którym stali Gadreel i Hannah.

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem na te słowa, a potem nieco wolniejszym krokiem podszedł do grupki. Cas spoglądał w stronę stojących w miejscu maszyn, a Gadreel mówił właśnie:

- …powiedział, że teraz jego kolej.

- To się nie skończy dobrze – wymamrotał Castiel.

- Gabriel wie, co robi – zapewniła Hannah, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Casa. – Nie musisz się martwić.

- Nie martwię się. Nie o niego, w każdym razie.

Dean już miał pytać, co się stało, kiedy silniki maszyn znów zawarczały głośno, a potem nagle kombajn ruszył do przodu, najpierw dość powoli, potem nabierając tempa. Jadący u jego boku traktor ledwo za nim nadążał i Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a kiedy kombajn skręcił gwałtownie i zaczął jechać slalomem, Dean parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Dean – powiedział Gadreel.

Traktor przyspieszył, starając się w porę odgadnąć, w którą stronę pojedzie kombajn. Dean nie był w stanie ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Dajesz, Gabe! – zawołał, osłaniając usta dłońmi i unosząc się na palce.

Stojący obok niego Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

- No co? – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Może zrobi jakieś fajne kręgi w zbożu – stwierdził, szczerząc zęby.

- I przy okazji zgubi połowę ziarna – stwierdził Castiel sucho.

- Eee tam. Lucy nieźle pomyka na tym ciągniku – skomentował Dean.

Hannah, Cas i Gadreel równocześnie westchnęli cierpiętniczo.

Dean zaśmiał się w głos.

#

Tego dnia Dean położył się spać wyjątkowo wcześnie jak na siebie, znużony całym dniem spędzonym na słońcu i ilością wrażeń. Co więcej, nie bardzo miał się gdzie podziać, kiedy pod wieczór w jadalni pozostali jedynie Lucifer i Balthazar. Gabriel kręcił się po kuchni, szykując jedzenie na kolejny dzień i ignorując złowrogie spojrzenia Lucifera, który wciąż nie całkiem wybaczył mu zabawę z kombajnem. Dean udał się więc na górę do sypialni kilka minut po tym, kiedy Cas powiedział swoje „dobranoc" i, ziewając, poszedł do siebie.

Następny dzień minął mu na kręceniu się po polu, obserwowaniu pracy i pomaganiu, gdzie tylko umiał i gdzie go chciano. Omal nie popłakał się ze śmiechu, kiedy zauważył, że rejestracja traktora to „666", a na masce przyklejony jest niewielki obrazek diablątka. Lucifer, który stał niedaleko i obserwował go, kiedy Dean wdrapywał się do kabiny traktora, posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, ni to dumne, ni lekceważące, i Dean nie komentował już niczego więcej. Hannah prowadziła kombajn i starała się naprawić wszelkie szkody, wyrządzone przez szaleństwa Gabriela, a Cas siedział tuż przy Deanie na szerokim fotelu traktora, pomagając mu prowadzić i instruując. Ich uda stykały się, dłoń Castiela co jakiś czas dotykała dłoni Deana, a raz nawet zakryła ją całkowicie w momencie, kiedy Cas musiał gwałtownie zaciągnąć ręczny. Castiel znów pachniał sianem, latem i tym samym słodkawym zapachem, którego Dean nie potrafił zidentyfikować, a kiedy spoglądali na siebie z takiego bliska, Dean był w stanie zauważyć jego gęste rzęsy, cień zarostu na mocno zarysowanej szczęce i nieco zaczerwienioną skórę w miejscach, w których słońce opaliło go zbyt mocno.

Zrezygnował z chodzenia w okolice winnicy, bo pomimo iż Joshua okazał się całkiem w porządku gościem, Balthazar wciąż mocno działał mu na nerwy. I nie chodziło tu już tylko i wyłącznie o sposób, w jaki koleś wyraźnie przystawiał się do Casa – chociaż Cas zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić. Nie, gość był po prostu mocno irytujący: ubierał się jak dupek, mówił jak dupek i tak też się zachowywał. Dean unikał go więc jak tylko mógł.

Ciężko jednak było kompletnie się od niego odseparować, i Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, czasami miał tę wątpliwą przyjemność natykania się na niego w różnych częściach gospodarstwa.

- Zabrakło winogron do zbierania? – zapytał Dean pozornie przyjaznym głosem, kiedy popołudniu Balthazar przyplątał się w okolice pola. Dean opierał się właśnie o płot i rozkoszował ciepłym słońcem, które grzało go w twarz. Hannah, Gadreel i Lucifer majstrowali coś przy traktorze, a Cas wrócił do domu w poszukiwaniu Gabriela.

- Ha, ha, ha – odgryzł się Balthazar i, ku przerażeniu Deana, oparł się o płot w oddaleniu kilku metrów od niego. – Jesteś przezabawny, Winchester.

- Naprawdę się tak śmiejesz czy coś ci słońce zaszkodziło? – parsknął Dean, ciesząc się, że nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby być świadkiem ich dogryzań. Wystarczało mu, że sam dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się dziecinnie.

- To twoja normalna twarz czy jesteś taki pstrokaty _au naturel_?

Dean prychnął pod nosem, odwracając głowę na bok i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Durne piegi. Dupek wiedział, gdzie uderzyć.

- Widzę, że praca wre – ciągnął Balthazar. – Oczywiście nie, żebyś miał w nią jakikolwiek wkład.

- Odezwał się ten, który tak chętnie pomaga.

- Ja przynajmniej wiem, co się dzieje, ty tu tylko stoisz i wyglądasz ładnie. Brakuje tylko latarni.

Dean posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, modląc się, by gorąco, które czuł na twarzy, było wynikiem upału, a nie zażenowania, jakie odczuwał. Dean nie miał kompleksów w związku ze swoim wyglądem, wręcz przeciwnie, ale kiedy ktoś zaczynał ustawicznie komentować jego urodę, a już tym bardziej porównywać go do dziewczyny lekkich obyczajów, nikt chyba nie mógł winić go za stracenie nad sobą panowania.

- Słuchaj, zasrańcu, idź i wsadź sobie…

W tym samym momencie na pole weszli Cas i Gabriel. Dean urwał, zmierzył Balthazara ostatnim wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym odepchnął się od ogrodzenia i ruszył w ich stronę.

Reszta pracujących zdołała już przymocować do traktora dziwnego kształtu maszynę, a Gabriel właśnie wspinał się do kabiny, z czapką z daszkiem na głowie i ciemnymi okularami na nosie. Cas zauważył zmierzającego ku nich Deana i uśmiechnął się. Dean od razu poczuł, że napięte mięśnie jego ramion i pięści rozluźniają się.

- Masz ochotę przyłączyć się do nas, Dean? – zapytał Cas, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

Dean zerknął na Gabriela, który właśnie uruchomił pojazd i zasalutował, zauważając jego wzrok.

- Co mam robić? – zapytał bez wahania.

Cas przywołał go gestem dłoni bliżej, do miejsca, gdzie stała już reszta pracujących. Dean kątem oka zauważył zbliżającego się Balthazara, ale zignorował go całkowicie, zamiast tego przyglądając się Gabrielowi, który majstrował przy niewielkim magnetofonie, ułożonym przy kierownicy.

- Gabriel – odezwał się Lucifer groźnym głosem – nie zrobisz tego.

Gabe puścił do niego oczko i nacisnął przycisk. Z małych głośniczków rozniosła się głośna muzyka, a mężczyzna uruchomił silnik i ruszył do przodu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

_Kupiłem czarny ciągnik…_

Dean wytrzeszczył oczy.

- On tak na serio? – wydukał.

Stojący obok niego Gadreel westchnął.

- Robi to co roku – oznajmił.

- Czasem zmienia repertuar – dodała Hannah.

- _Zawsze chciałem! Mieć takie coś!_ – dobiegł ich głos wydzierającego się Gabriela i Dean nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem. Cas uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco.

- Gabriel na pewno nie obrazi się, jeśli się do niego przyłączysz – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – My jednak zajmiemy się snopkami.

Dean dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na kostki siana, które raz po raz wypadały z maszyny doczepionej do tyłu traktora. Lucifer, z widłami w dłoni, już podążał za pojazdem, a Hannah i Gadreel zaczęli znosić w jedno miejsce powstałe już snopki. Dean popatrzył na Castiela.

- Chyba jednak wam pomogę – zaoferował, słysząc z daleka, jak Gabriel chwali się pojemnością swojego ciągnika.

Przez następną godzinę stos snopków powiększył się znacząco, i chociaż Gabriel przejechał już prawie całe skoszone pole, ilość rozrzuconych po nim kostek słomy wciąż zmuszała do pracy. W pewnym momencie Dean zauważył, że Balthazar niesie równocześnie dwie kostki, i prychnął pod nosem. Co za bufon.

Niosąc swój snopek w stronę wciąż rosnącej sterty, Dean starał się zignorować mijających go Casa i Balthazara, pogrążonych w rozmowie i roześmianych. Phi. Co to są dwie kostki. Ten angielski osioł robił to na pewno tylko dla tego, żeby móc spędzić więcej czasu na obijaniu się i zagadywaniu Castiela.

Dean niedbale odrzucił swojego snopka, za co stojący obok Lucifer obrzucił go surowym spojrzeniem i za pomocą wideł zaczął wyrównywać stosik. Ignorując go, Dean szybkim krokiem wrócił na środek pola, po czym ułożył trzy kostki słomy jedna na drugiej, przykucnął i podniósł je, chwiejąc się lekko i krzywiąc pod wpływem niespodziewanego ciężaru. Bagaż zasłaniał mu całą widoczność, co może było mu na rękę, bo przynajmniej nikt nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy przygryzał wargę, starając się iść po jak najprostszej linii i nie zgubić po drodze żadnego ze snopków. Mimo to raz po raz starał się zerkać bokiem, upewniając się, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Dostrzegł stojącego z boku Balthazara, który gapił się na niego ostentacyjnie z uniesionymi brwiami. Nigdzie nie widział Casa, pozwolił więc sobie posłać Balthazarowi wyniosłe spojrzenie, a chwilę później poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami i poleciał do przodu, lądując twarzą w kłującej słomie i przekoziołkowując przez rozrzucone snopki.

Usłyszał jakiś okrzyk, który zmieszał się z jego własnym głośnym jękiem i przekleństwem, a potem czyjeś ręce złapały go za ramię i pomogły podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Dean, nic ci się nie stało? – zapytał Cas, przyklękując przed nim i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Dean gapił się na niego przez chwilę, czując, że twarz mu płonie. Prawy bark, na który upadł, pulsował mu nieco, a na policzkach i czole wciąż czuł ostre źdźbła słomy, które z pewnością zostawiły swój ślad.

- Chyba nie – stęknął, przecierając twarz dłońmi i unikając wzroku Casa.

- Nie powinieneś nosić aż tyle – upomniał go Cas i Dean poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Mhm – wymamrotał Dean z zażenowaniem. – Chciałem trochę przyspieszyć robotę.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Castiel zaśmiał się cicho. Dean podniósł na niego wzrok, otwierając szerzej oczy, pewny, że Cas naśmiewa się z niego.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Dean – powiedział Cas miękkim głosem, posyłając mu ciepłe spojrzenie. Wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał palcami włosy Deana, delikatnie wytrzepując z nich resztki słomy. Dean zaczerwienił się aż po czubki uszu, ale nie opuścił wzroku. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – Kiedy Dean bez słowa skinął głową, Castiel przysunął się nagle bliżej, z jedną dłonią opartą na ziemi tuż obok, a drugą opierając na barku Deana, w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się jego koszulka i rozpoczynała naga skóra, po czym szepnął mu do ucha konspiracyjnym tonem: - I nie daj się sprowokować Balthazarowi.

Dean był pewny, że jego twarz wciąż przypomina kolorem dojrzałego pomidora, nawet kiedy Cas wstał i oddalił się, by kontynuować pracę, lecz mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać się od rzucenia Balthazarowi spojrzenia pełnego dumy i wyższości.

#

**A/N:** Szczerze mówiąc to smutno mi, że Balthy jest taki niemiły, lubię go, nie chciałam, żeby taki mi wyszedł ;) A w następnym rozdziale zapraszam na dożynki :D

PS Wybaczcie za to, co Gabe wyprawiał w tym rozdziale. Zostałam zainspirowana (i zmuszona!) przez przyjaciółkę-muzę i nie dałaby mi spokoju, gdybym nie napisała jej tych kilku scen ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wesołych świąt! :)

**Rozdział 8**

Dożynki

Kilka następnych dni przebiegło w podobny sposób. Kiedy jedno pole zostało ukończone, przyszedł czas na kolejne, z innym rodzajem zboża, a potem na jeszcze następne. Balthazar i Joshua wciąż większość czasu spędzali w winnicy, a Dean zdążył dowiedzieć się tylu rzeczy o żniwach, że zwykle nie trzeba było mu już mówić, co robić. Czasem, gdy Castiel był zbyt zajęty pracą na polu, Dean robił, co mógł, by wyręczyć go w innych obowiązkach – choć zwykle z pomocą Gabriela lub Anny. Udało mu się nawet przemóc i jeszcze raz wejść do kurnika, by nakarmić i napoić drób, tym razem bez żadnych szkód czy urazów na psychice. Wieczorem, kiedy Hannah szła na pastwisko, by sprowadzić bydło na noc do obory i wydoić krowy, Dean zastępował ją na polu, a kiedy tylko Cas wybierał się do uli, Dean wymykał się razem z nim, nawet mimo że wciąż nie bardzo lubił zbliżać się do rozsierdzonych pszczół.

Po tygodniu, kiedy praca na polu powoli dobiegała końca, Gabriel zaczął spędzać w kuchni jeszcze więcej czasu niż zwykle. Któregoś ranka, kiedy Dean zszedł na śniadanie, do jego nozdrzy dotarł najcudowniejszy zapach świata.

Ciasto.

- Co robisz, Gabe? – zapytał, wchodząc do kuchni i pociągając nosem. O, tak. Szarlotka. Szarlotka domowej roboty, świeżo wyjęta z piekarnika, siedząca sobie na stole przy oknie i roznosząca swoją niesamowitą woń po całym domu.

Gabriel uderzył go ręcznikiem w rękę. Dean cofnął się o krok ze zbolałą miną.

- Jeszcze ciepła! – oskarżył go Gabriel.

- Ciepła najlepsza – odparł Dean.

- Ta nie jest dla ciebie.

- Co? Niemożliwe. Jestem gościem, mam pierwszeństwo.

- Zapomnij – powiedział Gabriel śpiewnie, otworzył drzwiczki piekarnika i wyjął z niego drugą blachę ciasta.

Dean wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz – wymamrotał, oblizując usta.

- Ani trochę.

Dean usiadł przy stole, nie spuszczając wzroku z dwóch szarlotek, które stały tuż na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

- Okej. To jest po prostu nie fair. Robisz to specjalnie czy co? – dopytywał się.

Gabriel postawił przed nim kubek pełen kawy, który Dean przyjął z wdzięcznością, znajdując coś, na czym może skupić swoją uwagę.

- Nie jęcz, Dean-o, to nieatrakcyjne. Poczekaj do jutra, a będziesz mógł jeść, ile ci się żywnie podoba.

Dean wyprostował się i podniósł zaciekawiony wzrok na kucharza.

- A co jest jutro?

Gabriel wbił w niego spojrzenie bez wyrazu.

- Dożynki? – zaoferował po niezręcznej chwili milczenia. – Ty tak na poważnie, Winchester? Nigdy nie byłeś na farmie podczas żniw czy co?

- No… nie bardzo. – Dean posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. – I dobrze o tym wiesz. Chociaż chyba mi się coś obiło o uszy…

Gabriel poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

- Jedyne, o czym właściwie musisz wiedzieć, to alkohol, żarcie i całonocna biba.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby.

- I ciacho?

- I ciacho.

- No dobra, a w takim razie co z tym? – zapytał Dean, wskazując brodą na dwie świeże szarlotki.

- A. Festyn we wsi. Oficjalnie nie bierzemy udziału, to zbyt wieśniackie, ale wysyłamy im coś co rok, niech mają i się cieszą.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie wierzę, że właśnie nazwałeś coś „wieśniackim". Jakbyś sam nie mieszkał na najbardziej wieśniackiej z wieśniackich wsi.

- Sam jesteś najbardziej wieśniacka z wieśniackich wsi. – Gabriel palnął go rękawicą kuchenną po głowie, za co Dean wymierzył mu kopniaka w goleń pod stołem. – Nasza wieś jest cywilizowana. Nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.

- Taa, słyszałem coś o twoim różowym iPodzie – zaśmiał się Dean.

- Sam jesteś różowy iPod.

Nagle do kuchni wszedł Balthazar.

- Panowie, widzę, w szczytowej formie – powiedział, mierząc ich wzrokiem. Dean natychmiast się najeżył, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na kubku z kawą i przestając się uśmiechać. Gabe był idiotą, ale dało się go lubić. Nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru choćby udawać, że ma jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia do tego brytyjskiego snoba.

- Balthy – zaćwierkał Gabriel, choć Dean mógłby przysiąc, że jego uśmiech był w stu procentach sztuczny. – Co cię przywiało w moje skromne kuchenne progi?

- Gabriel. – Balthazar posłał mu czarujący, choć zimny, uśmiech. – Wiem, że pracujesz tu ciężko – powiedział, rzucając Deanowi przelotne spojrzenie – ale my, którzy jesteśmy zmuszeni wyjść z domu i robić coś poza pogaduszkami i pieczeniem babeczek, też czasem odczuwają zmęczenie.

Teraz Dean był już pewny, że dłonie Gabriela zacisnęły się w pięści nie bez powodu. Widocznie Balthazar był dupkiem nie tylko w stosunku do Deana.

- Och, spragnionyś?

- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.

- Szkoda, że wino jeszcze nie gotowe – odgryzł się Gabriel słodkim głosem – mogłoby się wtedy stać zadość tradycji i zacząłbyś upijać się już podczas pracy.

Dean parsknął śmiechem w swoją kawę i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Balthazar popatrzył na niego z wyższością, zabrał z lady butelkę wody i wyszedł bez słowa. Gabriel wydał z siebie dziwny umęczony dźwięk i opadł na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Nie wiedziałem, że też go nienawidzisz – zainteresował się Dean.

Gabe uniósł brwi.

- Też?

Dean pokiwał głową.

- Koleś to bufon. Nie polubiliśmy się już od pierwszego wejrzenia – powiedział, stwierdzając, że nie ma sensu zagłębiać się w szczegóły o tym, jak Balthazar przystawiał się do Casa, co doprowadzało Deana do szewskiej pasji.

- W sumie na początku to on mi zwisał i powiewał – odparł Gabriel, wzruszając ramionami. – Był wkurzający, to prawda, ale dało się wytrzymać. Ale po tej całej sprawie z Castielem jakoś odechciało mi się patrzeć na jego anglosaską mordę.

Dean zaśmiał się, a potem nagle zamilkł, spoglądając na mężczyznę podejrzliwie.

- Po jakiej sprawie z Castielem?

Gabriel uniósł brwi. Wysoko.

- Balthazar to jego były.

Dean zamrugał, raz, drugi, trzeci. A potem otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i popatrzył na Gabriela z niedowierzaniem.

- Że co? – wykrztusił w końcu.

- A to ty nie wiedziałeś? – Gabe w zamyśleniu podrapał się po czole. – Byłem pewny, że wszystko już sobie z Castielem wyznaliście.

Dean pokręcił głową, próbując ogarnąć całą tę sytuację i zrozumieć, jak Balthazar w ogóle miał czelność w taki sposób napastować Casa, a potem nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

- Nie – powiedział głośno, kręcąc głową. Gabe popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Nie. Nie mów mi, że to ten sam były, który zostawił go dla jakichś dwóch lasek.

- Tak właściwie to Castiel zostawił _jego_ – poprawił Gabriel – po tym jak się okazało, że Balthazar sprowadził sobie do łóżka jakieś dwie laski, a Cassie go na tym przyłapał. Swoją drogą, czego innego się spodziewał? Cham miał czelność bzykać się w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. I wspólnym łóżku.

- Chryste – westchnął Dean. – Co on tu w ogóle robi? Balthazar, znaczy się?

Gabriel skrzywił się lekko.

- Cassie ma zbyt miękkie serce.

- I co, tak po prostu dalej się z nim przyjaźni? I, co więcej, zatrudnia go w swojej własnej winnicy?

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

- Też mu to wypominałem. Dalej wypominam.

- I do tego sposób, w jaki on na niego patrzy – wymamrotał Dean, czując wzrastającą w nim wściekłość. – Jakby dalej miał jakiekolwiek szanse, nawet po tym, co zrobił. Czemu Cas na to pozwala?

Gabriel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę.

- Może ku temu to jakieś powody – powiedział poważnym tonem.

- Serio, Gabe? – Dean posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – Jakie może mieć powody? – zapytał, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że chyba nie chce usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o powodach, które mógłby mieć Cas, a które pozwalałby Balthazarowi na takie względem niego zachowanie.

Gabriel chyba też to wiedział, bo tylko wzruszył ramionami i wstał, odwracając się do niego plecami.

- Proponuję dzisiaj się oszczędzać – powiedział wesołym tonem – i robić miejsce na wszystko, co jutro zamierzasz w siebie wepchnąć. Mówię o jedzeniu, oczywiście – dodał, spoglądając na niego przez ramię i mrugając. – A teraz idź sobie, mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Dean wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie wstał i powolnym krokiem powlókł się w stronę pól, by spędzić tam ostatni dzień żniw.

#

Dean odłożył na bok pusty talerz i rozparł się wygodniej na krześle, opierając butelkę z piwem na udzie i wystawiając twarz do słońca. Wokół niego niektórzy ludzie wciąż jedli, wychwalając umiejętności Gabriela i popijając alkohol pośród głośnych rozmów i śmiechów. Dean z rozbawieniem zauważył, że Cas zajada już trzeciego burgera. Widok jedzącego Casa był dla Deana tak niespotykany, że przez jakiś czas nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku i przestał się gapić dopiero, kiedy na ławie tuż obok Castiela usiadł Balthazar z własnym talerzem i dwoma butelkami zimnego piwa. Dean prychnął pod nosem, przez kilka sekund wywiercając jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie dziurę w głowie, a potem posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech i obracając się do niego i Casa plecami.

Jedzenie i picie trwało w najlepsze już od jakiegoś czasu. Dean pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez kilka minut półleżeć bezczynnie, a potem wstał po kolejny kawałek ciasta. Nie mógł się powstrzymać – było tak perfekcyjne, że wręcz rozpływało się w ustach. Dean ledwo nałożył sobie kawałek na talerz i przyozdobił obfitą porcją bitej śmietany, a już unosił widelec do ust i połykał kolejny kawałek.

Cas pojawił się u jego boku tak niespodziewanie, że Dean zakrztusił się, plując śmietaną i ciastem na trawę przed siebie, swoją brodę i koszulkę. Cas natychmiast oparł dłoń na jego plecach i poklepał go mocno, ale Dean odsunął się, ocierając twarz i czując, że czerwienieją mu uszy.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię… - zaczął Cas, spoglądając na niego z przejęciem.

Dean machnął ręką, dla bezpieczeństwa odkładając resztkę ciasta wraz z talerzem na stół obok.

- Muszę ci przyznać, stary, podkradać to ty się umiesz – stwierdził, usiłując zetrzeć śmietanę z koszulki.

- No, no, ktoś tu ma wspaniałe maniery – rozległ się głos Balthazara, który nagle stanął tuż obok nich. Uniósł brew na widok Deana wybrudzonego resztkami ciasta i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

W Deanie coś się zagotowało. Oczywiście, że dupek musiał wybrać ten moment, żeby włączyć się do rozmowy.

- Gówno wiesz o moich manierach – mruknął Dean.

Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, i tym razem Dean był w stanie je odwzajemnić, wiedząc, kim był Balthazar i co zrobił. Skoro Cas nie potrafił sam znienawidzić gościa, Dean był gotowy nienawidzić go za nich obu.

Balthazar zacmokał i zmierzył Deana wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Dean zauważył, że koleś stał tak blisko Castiela, że ich ramiona stykały się całkowicie, od barków praktycznie po dłonie. Nie wyglądało też na to, by Casowi specjalnie to przeszkadzało.

Dean poczuł, że jego irytacja wzrasta jeszcze bardziej.

- Ktoś tu powinien porozmawiać z mamusią o dobrym wychowaniu – dorzucił Balthazar pobłażliwie.

- Odpieprz się od mojej matki – warknął Dean, nawet nie zauważając, że podchodzi bliżej.

Cas nawet na niego nie patrzył, zamiast tego wbijając wzrok w tę paskudną, zadufaną twarz Balthazara i mówiąc coś do niego szeptem.

- No nie, na miejscu twojej starej wstydziłbym się za ciebie i twoje ordynarne…

Dean sam nie wiedział, skąd jego pięść znalazła się w pobliżu twarzy Balthazara, ale nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, a już Balthazar wydawał z siebie głuchy jęk i opadał w tył, prosto na stół z przekąskami. Cała misa chipsów wylądowała na piersi mężczyzny, a sałatki i popcorn rozsypały się po trawie wokół.

- Powiedziałem, że masz się odwalić – syknął na niego Dean, po czym, z sercem tłukącym się w piersi i oczami wszystkich skierowanych na siebie, przeszedł przez drzwi wejściowe i zniknął wewnątrz domu.

Przystanął na środku korytarza, wzdychając i pocierając czoło dłonią. Co za farsa. Nie mógł nawet zrzucić winy na alkohol, bo nie zdążył jeszcze aż tyle wypić. Nawet upał nie był już aż tak intensywny, by wykręcić się udarem słonecznym czy czymś innym równie idiotycznym. Balthazar mógł być dupkiem i bufonem, mógł nawet spędzać z Casem tyle czasu, ile mu się żywnie podobało – w końcu Dean sam nie miał do tego żadnych praw – ale wystarczyło, że zaczął obrażać jego rodzinę, a Dean nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

Pech chciał, że równocześnie zrobił z siebie pośmiewisko przed rodziną Castiela. No i samym Casem… który, nawiasem mówiąc, natychmiast rzucił się w stronę Balthazara z pomocą.

Dean prychnął i wbiegł po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Spędził tam minutę, stojąc w miejscu i gniewnie wyglądając przez okno, a potem ruszył do łazienki, gdzie obmył twarz zimną wodą, zastanawiając się, co teraz ze sobą począć. Mimo wszystko było mu głupio wracać przed dom i przyłączać się do dalszego imprezowania, ale z drugiej strony siedzenie zamkniętym w pokoju kompletnie nie leżało w jego naturze. Przez kilka chwil usiłował zetrzeć z koszulki resztki ciasta, a potem wyszedł z łazienki.

Przystanął w drzwiach, zauważając opierającego się o przeciwległą ścianę Castiela.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, Dean starając się ukryć zażenowanie i udawać, że nic go to wszystko nie obchodzi, a Cas z założonymi na piersi rękami i lekceważącym spojrzeniem.

- To była moja ulubiona sałatka – powiedział w końcu Cas oskarżającym tonem.

Dean parsknął cicho, odwracając wzrok i wzruszając ramionami.

- Sorry. Myślałem, że wolisz burgery.

- Burgery z sałatką są jeszcze lepsze.

- Sorry.

- Dean.

Dean przeniósł na niego wzrok i westchnął.

- Serio mówię. Sorry za to, co się stało, trochę mnie poniosło. Ale ten gnojek nie musiał obrażać…

- Balthazar nie chciał obrazić twojej mamy, Dean.

- Hm. Ale to zrobił. Należało mu się – mruknął Dean.

Cas odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł bliżej.

- Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale nie sądziłem, że będziecie zachowywać się jak dzieci – powiedział surowym tonem. Dean był w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy tylko przez kilka sekund, a potem znów opuścił wzrok na podłogę. – Zwłaszcza przed resztą mojej rodziny.

- Twoja rodzina jest w porządku – stwierdził Dean – ale Balthazar to chu…

- Dean – ostrzegł Cas.

- Cham. Okej? Balthazar to kompletny dupek. I nie rozumiem, co on tu w ogóle robi.

Cas zmarszczył brwi, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Stali teraz dość blisko siebie, dzielił ich zaledwie jeden mały krok, i Dean był w stanie poczuć ten sam subtelny słodkawy zapach, który zwykle otaczał Casa, tym razem pomieszany z dymem z grilla.

- Balthazar jest pracownikiem winnicy – powiedział poważnym tonem. – I moim przyjacielem.

- A, właśnie. – Dean uniósł brwi, mierząc Casa sceptycznym spojrzeniem. – Tego też nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wciąż się z nim przyjaźnisz?

Cas nie odpowiedział, a jedynie prawie niezauważalnie zmrużył oczy. Dean postanowił mówić dalej.

- Gadałem ostatnio z twoim bratem. I dowiedziałem się co nieco.

- Gabriel nie wie, co się stało – zaprotestował stanowczo Castiel.

- Gabriel może nie, ale ty sam kiedyś mi to wyjaśniłeś. Pamiętasz? Zaraz po tym, jak ja zwierzałem ci się z mojego życia osobistego. – Dean pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Wszystko byłbym w stanie zrozumieć, Cas, ale ty pozwalasz mu na zbyt wiele. Dajesz mu pracę. Gościsz we własnym domu. Przyjaźnisz się z nim. Ha, nawet więcej, pozwalasz mu totalnie się do siebie przywalać, nawet nie reagujesz…

- Dean – westchnął Cas, wywracając oczami.

- Nie, naprawdę, Cas. Po tym wszystkim? Jak możesz?

- Może ja nie jestem dupkiem – powiedział Castiel niskim głosem – w przeciwieństwie do was dwóch.

Dean zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, unosząc przed siebie obie dłonie.

- Ohoho. Stary. To nie ja puszczałem się na boku z dwoma innymi.

- Nie, ale to ty usiłujesz uczyć mnie, z kim mogę się przyjaźnić, a z kim nie – powiedział cicho Cas, pochylając się ku niemu.

Dean udawał, że nie poczuł dreszczu, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- To tylko moje sugestie.

- Nie znasz Balthazara tak dobrze, jak ja.

- Ha, wiem, na szczęście – zaśmiał się Dean, na co Cas posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie. – Masz rację, tak, nie znam go, i masz rację, to nie jest moja sprawa…

- Nie, nie jest.

- Ale… Ja tylko… - Dean nabrał głęboko powietrza i przeniósł wzrok ponad głowę mężczyzny. – Cas, lubię cię, dobra, i po prostu wkurza mnie, że taki sukinsyn jak on w ten sposób cię wykorzystuje tylko dlatego, że sam jesteś zbyt miły, żeby mu odmówić.

Dean zaryzykował spojrzenie na twarz Casa, kiedy ten nie odezwał się przez następne parę sekund. Mężczyzna nawet nie zaprotestował przeciwko temu, że Dean nazwał go „zbyt miłym". Zamiast tego jego spojrzenie złagodniało nieco, a na usta wpłynął cień uśmiechu. Przez moment Dean nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od tych ust, czując, że nieco zasycha mu w gardle.

- Skąd wiesz, że Balthazar mnie wykorzystuje? – zapytał nagle Cas, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- C-co? – zająknął się Dean. – Nie, nie, nie miałem na myśli… To znaczy… Co?

Cas zaśmiał się cicho, opuszczając nisko głowę.

- Żartuję, Dean. Nikt tutaj nikogo nie wykorzystuje. – Posłał mu pogodne spojrzenie, w którym nie było śladu wcześniejszego poirytowania. – Między mną i Balthazarem nic nie ma, dobrze? Kiedy mówię, że Balthazar jest tylko przyjacielem, to właśnie to mam na myśli. Choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo próbował to zmienić, nie uda mu się to, mogę cię zapewnić.

- Ach. Um. Okej – wydukał Dean.

- Poza tym – ciągnął Cas, unosząc nieznacznie brwi – to, co on teraz robi, nawet nie jest prawdziwe. Podejrzewam, że zachowuje się tak tylko ze względu na ciebie.

Dean wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Co? Jak to?

Cas uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby nagle lekko onieśmielony, i opuścił wzrok na chwilę, tylko po to, by już po chwili znów zerknąć na Deana spod rzęs.

- Balthazar zawsze był zazdrosny.

Dean miał już na końcu języka zdanie „Przecież nie ma o co być zazdrosny", ale w ostatniej chwili zamknął usta i poczuł, że na twarz wpływa mu barwny rumieniec. Cas wciąż spoglądał na niego w ten sam totalnie uroczy i totalnie pociągający sposób i Deana kusiło, żeby zrobić ten jeden jedyny krok i zlikwidować przestrzeń między nimi, która w tej chwili zdawała się aż iskrzyć. Może wtedy Cas przestałby tak na niego patrzyć. Może wtedy Dean przestałby przejmować się sposobem, w jaki całkowicie zaschło mu w gardle, i w jaki jego serce pięciokrotnie przyspieszyło swój rytm.

Dean już-już szykował się, żeby się poruszyć, kiedy nagle z dołu dobiegła ich głośna muzyka i okrzyki gości. Otaczająca ich atmosfera zniknęła i Dean otrząsnął się, mrugając i cofając się o krok. Castiel również zdawał się dość do siebie, posłał Deanowi nieco nerwowy uśmiech i, wymijając go, wszedł do łazienki.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i zszedł na dół, gotowy stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co czekało go podczas dzisiejszego wieczoru i nocy.

#

Z głośników wciąż płynęła głośna muzyka i Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, wsłuchując się w tandetne słowa piosenki country, którą Gabriel z zamiłowaniem puszczał już po raz piąty tego wieczora. Wrzucił do ust garść popcornu, opierając się o stół i z rozbawieniem przyglądając się zaimprowizowanemu parkietowi na środku ogrodu, na którym skakali Gabriel i Hannah, a Anna kręciła się wokół krzeseł i ław i usiłowała wyciągnąć do tańca kolejne osoby. Gadreel kręcił gwałtownie głową, chowając się za szklanką z piwem, a siedzący obok Cas zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. W końcu Anna poddała się i zamiast tego złapała za rękę Casa, ciągnąc go za sobą pomimo jego protestów.

Dean parsknął śmiechem w swoją własną szklankę z whisky, którą właśnie popijał, po czym skierował się w stronę swojego krzesła.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem nogi zaprowadziły go na parkiet, ale już po chwili kiwał się w rytm muzyki, starając się nie wylać kołyszącego się w szklance alkoholu i posyłając tańczącej przed nim Annie czarujące uśmiechy. Podświadomie cieszył się, że był już wystarczająco pijany, by nie czuć zawstydzenia. Dean Winchester nie tańczył. Nigdy.

Pomijając ten jeden mały moment, w którym jak najbardziej tańczył.

Gabriel gdzieś zniknął, zapewne żeby pójść po coś do jedzenia, a dziewczyny wirowały wokół siebie, śmiejąc się w głos. Dean dla bezpieczeństwa odłożył szklankę na stół, a kiedy odwrócił się, żeby wrócić na parkiet, zauważył czającego się w pobliżu Balthazara.

Od ich małego incydentu, obaj zawiązali milczące porozumienie, by nie przebywać zbyt blisko siebie w celu uniknięcia jakichkolwiek dalszych szkód. Mimo to Dean z radością zauważył czerwonawy ślad, które rozciągał się na szczęce mężczyzny, sprawiający mu przyjemność nawet pomimo niewielkiego bólu własnej prawej pięści.

Dean i Balthazar popatrzyli na siebie ponad tańczącymi, a potem Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił na parkiet, przyłączając się do śpiewających dziewczyn i ich tańca. Cas, który tańczył tuż przy nich, uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Zapadł już mrok i ogród przed domem oświetlała teraz niewysoka lampa i kilka latarenek, rozstawionych na stołach. W ich słabym świetle oczy Casa połyskiwały jasno i Dean zbliżył się do niego, jakby przyciągany ich mocą.

Piosenka zmieniła się na bardziej skoczną i obie dziewczyny podskoczyły, złapały się pod ramiona i zaczęły kręcić w około.

Dean, nie dając sobie czasu na myślenie, zrobił to samo.

Cas zaśmiał się, ale natychmiast zacisnął dłoń na jego bicepsie. Dean czuł gorąco na twarzy, ale wmawiał sobie, że jest ono efektem alkoholu i ruchu, a nie tego, w jaki sposób Castiel na niego spoglądał.

Ponieważ Dean nie za bardzo znał się na tańcu, automatycznie pozwolił Casowi decydować o ich następnych krokach. Kiedy Cas stanął tuż przy nim, tak, że ich ramiona się stykały, i jednym ramieniem objął go w pasie, Dean automatycznie zrobił to samo i razem z nim skocznym krokiem otoczył tańczącą Annę i Hannę. Cas, uśmiechając się radośnie, ustawił ich twarzą w twarz, złapał go za rękę i zaczął kręcić się wokół, a potem Dean dał się ponieść i uniósł rękę, która wciąż mocno ściskała palce mężczyzny. Cas wybuchł śmiechem, ale posłusznie okręcił się wokół własnej osi, i to parokrotnie, po czym stracił równowagę i oparł się o Deana, z twarzą oddaloną zaledwie o milimetry i wolną dłonią, która nie trzymała kurczowo dłoni Deana, zaciśniętą na jego koszulce.

- Zmęczyłem się – powiedział mu Dean, bo mimo że wiele by dał, by dalej móc tak tańczyć, nie przejmując się kompletnie niczym, czuł już, że zaczynało brakować mu tchu i kręcić w głowie.

- Ja też – wydyszał Cas, wciąż nie odsuwając się od niego ani na krok.

- Dzięki za taniec – palnął głupio Dean, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od niebieskich oczu Casa.

- Ja też – odparł Castiel i zaśmiał się. Jego oddech owiał twarz Deana, który przymknął na chwilę oczy.

Cas odsunął się, cofając obie dłonie i zabierając ze sobą swoje przyjemne ciepło i intensywny zapach. Dean dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na otworzenie oczu.

Balthazar, siedzący przy stole, prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową w jego stronę, a wszystkim, na co Dean mógł się zdobyć, był złośliwy uśmieszek.

Impreza trwała jeszcze tylko jakiś czas. Gadreel, Lucifer i Balthazar jako pierwsi zniknęli wewnątrz domu, a wtedy cała reszta zniosła do środka puste naczynia i resztki jedzenia. Anna i Hannah, zataczając się lekko i chichocząc, pożegnały się i udały na górę. Dean ociągał się przy drzwiach kuchni, spoglądając na Gabriela, który zabierał się za zmywanie i stojącego przy nim Casa.

- Pomogę ci – upierał się Cas, próbując przepchnąć się w okolice zlewu.

- Nie, młody, idź już spać, ja sobie poraaaaadzę…

- Gabriel…

- Nie możesz posprzątać jutro? – zapytał Dean.

- Do jutra wszystko zaschnie! Plus nie lubię chodzić spać z myślą, że mam bałagan w kuchni.

- Dziwak – zaśmiał się Dean.

- Pozwól chociaż, że powycieram…

- Idźże sobie, młody, ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Nie wstaniesz jutro. – Gabriel trzasnął Casa szmatką po twarzy.

Cas zamrugał uroczo, machając ręką i próbując uchwycić ścierkę w locie, jednak jego percepcja musiała być już nieco osłabiona, bo zachwiał się tylko i przytrzymał blatu.

- Jutro śpię do południa – oświadczył z wyższością.

- Jasne – sarknął Gabriel. – Idź spać i wywietrz głowę z procentów.

- Gaaaabeee…

- Cas, chodź spać – zawołał Dean. Cas wbił w niego swoje duże niebieskie oczy. – Gabe ma rację. Późno już.

- Jestem dorosły, mogę chodzić późno spać.

- Oczywiście – zapewnił go Dean, podczas gdy Gabriel popchnął brata w stronę wyjścia z kuchni.

Cas jeszcze przez chwilę mamrotał coś pod nosem, a potem dał się zaprowadzić Deanowi pod drzwi swojej sypialni. Dean, korzystając z faktu, że obaj nieco wypili, pozwolił sobie na oparcie dłoni na pasie Casa aż do samego piętra.

- Dobrze tańczysz, Dean – wymruczał nagle Cas.

- Ty też – odparł Dean z uśmiechem.

Stanęli przed białymi drzwiami Castiela i Dean miał wrażenie déjà vu, zwłaszcza że Cas znów wyglądał na śpiącego i uśmiechał się do niego sennie. Tym razem jednak jego dłoń opierała się lekko na ramieniu Deana i Dean czuł bijącego od niego ciepło.

- Wyśpij się jutro, okej? – odezwał się cicho Dean. – To koniec żniw. Daj sobie odpocząć.

- Mhm, ty też – odparł Cas. – Słodkich snów, Dean – szepnął.

- Dobranoc – odszepnął Dean.

Stali na tyle blisko siebie, że Cas nie musiał nawet robić kroku, a jedynie uniósł się lekko na palcach i przycisnął usta do jego policzka. Deana znów ogarnął ten sam specyficzny, casowy zapach, który byłby już w stanie rozpoznać wszędzie. Miał serce w gardle, ale zdołał uśmiechnąć się do Casa, kiedy ten odsunął się w końcu, posłał mu miękkie spojrzenie i zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.

Dean wrócił do siebie na miękkich nogach.

#

**A/N:** Następny rozdział wciąż jeszcze czeka na napisanie, a że teraz święta, jedzenie i sylwester, nie gwarantuję, że napiszę coś jeszcze przed końcem roku. Ale pomysły są, więc zrobię, co w mojej mocy, a póki co najlepsze życzenia dla Was wszystkich, bo jesteście wspaniali 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Miodobranie

Obudził go dźwięk deszczu. Z sennym westchnieniem Dean przetoczył się na plecy, przetarł twarz i zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Za oknem było szaro i morko i minęła dobra minuta zanim Dean przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Odkąd tu przyjechał, codziennie rano budziło go słońce, dlatego też taka zmiana pogody była dość drastyczna.

Wstał, wyjął z torby świeże ubrania i ruszył do łazienki, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by spojrzeć na telefon, choćby po to, by sprawdzić godzinę. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, które spędził na farmie, zdążył już praktycznie całkowicie odzwyczaić się od używania telefonu i tylko myśli o tym, by zadzwonić do brata, przypominały mu o jego istnieniu. Dean wyszczerzył się do siebie w lustrze łazienkowym – będzie musiał upewnić się, by nagroda za wygrany zakład była naprawdę dobra, bo miał już prawie sto procent pewności, że wygra. Czym było siedem dni bez kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym w porównaniu z minionymi trzema tygodniami?

Zaraz potem jednak przyszła mu do głowy nieco inna myśl, zdecydowanie mniej radosna. Tydzień. Siedem dni. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, Dean za siedem dni wróci do miasta, do cywilizacji, do pracy. Do małego mieszkanka w bloku. Do samotnych śniadań, pustego domu, wieczorów spędzonych na oglądaniu telewizji bądź sporadycznym wychodzeniu na piwo lub dwa. Do weekendowych spotkań z bratem, wypadów ze znajomymi z pracy i okazjonalnych flirtów.

Roztargniony i nieco wytrącony z równowagi, Dean za mocno pokręcił kurkiem i jego głowę, ramiona i plecy zalała fala lodowatej wody. Klnąc i plując, Dean rzucił się w stronę kranu i całkowicie go zakręcił, a potem przez jakiś czas stał bez ruchu, ociekając wodą i szczękając zębami.

Został mu tydzień. Siedem dni na cieszenie się latem i wakacjami, na objadanie się jedzeniem przyrządzanym przez Gabriela, na bezmyślne łażenie po farmie i udawanie, że na czymś się zna, na przyglądanie się zwierzętom i ludziom z nimi pracującym. Siedem dni na spędzenie czasu z Castielem, na rozmowy z nim, na próby poznania go, na przyglądanie się jego twarzy, i oczom, i całej reszcie, i…

Siedem dni? To za mało. Dean chciał siedmiu tygodni, chciał siedmiu miesięcy, siedmiu…

Cholera.

Miał przechlapane.

Dean na nowo odkręcił kurki, wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał się, umył zęby – wszystko mechanicznie, z niewidzącym wzrokiem i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przed oczami stał mu Cas w kaloszach, z koszem jajek, tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy Dean przyjechał na farmę i już miał jej dość. Cas budzący go w środku nocy i z podekscytowaniem opowiadający o porodzie krowy. Cas z sianem we włosach, Cas śpiący na kocu na łące, Cas uczący go jak prowadzić kombajn, przyciśnięty do jego boku i pachnący latem. Cas stający na palcach i całujący go w policzek, ze słodkim oddechem, zmierzwionymi włosami i śpiącym wzrokiem.

Dean wypuścił głośno powietrze i oparł czoło o zaparowane lustro, w które się wpatrywał. Siedem dni to było zdecydowanie za mało, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wyglądało na to, że wpadł po uszy.

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, próbując przywołać się do porządku. To nic. Da sobie radę. Jedynym wyjściem było jak najlepsze wykorzystanie tego tygodnia, a potem powrót do miasta i rzucenie się w wir pracy. Przecież nikt nie powiedział, że nie będzie mógł utrzymać z Castielem jakiegoś kontaktu. Może weźmie od niego numer i adres mailowy, dzięki czemu chociaż czasem będą mogli ze sobą porozmawiać, wymienić nowiny. Fakt, Cas bywał dość zajęty i nie wyglądało na to, by dużo czasu spędzał, pisząc esemesy, ale to zawsze coś, prawda? Przecież nie było innego wyjścia. Dean nie byłby w stanie żyć na wsi, choćby nie wiadomo jak dobrze mieszkało mu się tu przez ostatni miesiąc, a Castiel nie porzuci rodzinnej farmy tylko dla Deana…

Chwila. Co? Czy Dean właśnie planował przyszłość dla siebie i…

O, nie. Nie. Koniec z tym. Nie było mowy o żadnej przyszłości. W ogóle nie było o niczym mowy. On i Cas byli przyjaciółmi, i to od niedawna, a nawet jeśli Dean nieco zbyt bardzo lubił przebywać w jego towarzystwie, nie znaczyło od razu, że Cas też by tego chciał. Ale czy gdyby nie chciał, to czy tańczyłby z Deanem w sposób, w jaki tańczył z nim wczoraj? Albo ten pocałunek na dobranoc – żaden z przyjaciół Deana nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, a Cas…

Dean pochylił się nad umywalką i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą. Dość tego. Został mu tydzień i nic, nawet deszcz, nie popsuje mu tego ostatniego tygodnia.

#

A może jednak coś było w stanie popsuć mu humor jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, w kuchni zastał Balthazara. Gabriela nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, tak samo zresztą jak żadnego z innych członków rodziny. Dean podejrzewał, że skoro żniwa dobiegły końca, większość z gości już zdążyła wyjechać albo powoli szykowała się do wyjazdu. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem przeklętego Balthazara, który oczywiście _musiał_ spędzić w winnicy więcej czasu, _musiał_ uprzykrzyć Deanowi jego ostatni tydzień…

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się Balthazar i Dean spojrzał przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czy słowa te na pewno były skierowane do niego.

Kiedy jednak okazało się, że tak, jest sam na sam z jasnowłosym mężczyzną, zacisnął usta i popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

- No już, już – powiedział Balthazar, unosząc do góry obie dłonie w powszechnie rozpoznawalnym geście poddańczym. – Tylko się na mnie nie rzuć z pazurami.

Dean prychnął, ale nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego sięgając do szafki z kubkami na kawę.

- Zadomowiłeś się tu już, co? – ciągnął Balthazar tonem pogawędki i przez moment Dean miał ochotę cisnąć w jego twarz pustym kubkiem i z satysfakcją przyglądać się, jak zmazuje on z niej ten uśmieszek. – Ile dni ci jeszcze zostało?

Dean wzruszył ramionami, jakby wcale nie spędził prysznica na rozmyślaniu na ten temat. Fakt, że Balthazar musiał go właśnie teraz poruszyć, irytował go tylko jeszcze bardziej.

- Pewnie nie możesz doczekać się, żeby wrócić do wielkiego miasta, co?

Dean obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę, z wciąż pustym kubkiem ściśniętym w dłoni.

- Bo co, bo jestem tylko durnym chłopcem z miasta i bez cywilizacji to dla mnie jak bez powietrza? – warknął.

Balthazar ukrył sardoniczny uśmieszek za własnym kubkiem z czymś, co wyglądało jak zielona herbata. Ohyda.

- Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł – ale skoro sam tak twierdzisz to tak, właśnie tak.

Dean prychnął i znów obrócił się do niego plecami, zajmując się nalewaniem kawy.

- Mam lepsze pytanie – odezwał się. – Kiedy ty wreszcie stąd wyjedziesz? Może wtedy będę mógł cieszyć się ostatnimi dniami urlopu.

Balthazar zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

- Co jak co, ale żeby tak traktować przyjaciół Castiela, zwłaszcza, skoro samemu jest się gościem...

Dean wymieszał kawę i z hukiem postawił ją na stoliku, przy którym siedział Balthazar, a potem sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko – dokładnie tak, jak tej nocy z Casem, kiedy pili, o zgrozo, herbatę i gadali do czwartej nad ranem.

- Co jak co, ale co z ciebie w ogóle za przyjaciel, co? – syknął Dean.

- A o to będziesz już musiał zapytać naszego drogiego Castiela. – Balthazar posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek.

- Nawet nie musiałem pytać – odparł z wyższością Dean – sam mi wszystko opowiedział.

Brwi Balthazara uniosły się wysoko.

- Czyżby – mruknął. Zastygł na moment, wpatrzony tępo w plamę na stoliku między nimi. Potem jednak uniósł wzrok na Deana i wyszczerzył zęby. – Cóż, wtedy nie byłem tylko jego przyjacielem, ale to chyba też wiesz.

Dean pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Nie, dobra, o tym nawet nie będziemy gadać, bo nie wytrzymam i trzasnę cię w zęby.

Tym razem Balthazar uniósł tylko jedną brew.

- Aż taki zazdrosny, nawet o byłych? – zapytał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny – odgryzł się Dean, odwracając wzrok. – A nawet jeśli, tobie nic do tego.

- Wiesz, Dean, dobrze cię rozumiem, bardzo blisko się z Castielem trzymamy, więc pewnie na twoim miejscu też byłbym…

- Sorry, koleś – powiedział twardo Dean. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jak blisko się ze sobą przyjaźnicie, jasne? Nie mam prawa decydować za Casa. Nawet jeśli nie rozumiem, jak może w ogóle na ciebie patrzeć po tym, co mu zrobiłeś.

Balthazar wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie.

- To było dawno temu.

- No i co z tego – prychnął Dean. – Nieważne, czy to było cztery lata temu, dziesięć lat temu czy może wczoraj. Dla mnie byłbyś martwy. Na zawsze.

- No cóż. Na szczęście Castiel nie jest tobą.

- Na szczęście – odburknął Dean. Przez jakiś czas w milczeniu popijał kawę, wyjątkowo gorzką tego deszczowego poranka, a potem nie wytrzymał i zapytał: - Jak w ogóle mogłeś to zrobić?

Balthazar nie musiał pytać, o co mu chodzi; posłał tylko Deanowi suchy uśmiech i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nigdy się do tego nie nadawałem – stwierdził lekkim tonem.

- Nigdy się do tego nie nadawałeś, a mimo to byłeś z Casem. I jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, było to coś poważniejszego? – sarknął Dean.

Balthazar znów wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami i Dean już miał ochotę walnąć go w twarz, kiedy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zgarbił się nieco, pocierając czoło dłonią i przymykając oczy.

- Myślałem, że coś z tego będzie. Najwyraźniej się myliłem. – Tym razem jego uśmiech był zdecydowanie bardziej gorzki.

- Taa. Myślę, że fakt, że nie byłeś w stanie utrzymać fiuta w spodniach, zdecydowanie można nazwać pomyłką.

Balthazar spojrzał na niego przez palce.

- To nie była tylko moja wina – stwierdził rzeczowym tonem.

- Co? Że niby to Cas zaczął sprowadzać do domu laski? – Dean wypił resztki kawy i znów głośno odstawił kubek na stół, na tyle mocno, by herbata w kubku Balthazara zafalowała.

- Nie, tego nie robił – wyznał Balthazar. – Ale nie było też tak, że wszystko było różowo, a ja mimo to zrobiłem skok w bok. _Jeden_ skok w bok – podkreślił, machając Deanowi przed twarzą jednym palcem. – To był jednorazowy skok.

- Ale za to podwójny. – Dean posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Trochę dziwnie się czuł, gadając o nieobecnym Castielu z jego byłym, którego jeszcze wczoraj zdzielił z pięści, ale zwalił to na wczesną porę i niewyspanie.

- Podwójny – potwierdził Balthazar, znów uśmiechając się krzywo, a potem wzdychając. – Cassie i ja… Cóż, chemię mieliśmy niesamowitą. Nadal mamy – przyznał, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Dean mocniej zacisnął palce na kubku. – Ale to by było na tyle. Chemia nie wystarczy do zbudowania dobrego związku, jestem pewien, że w twoim wieku już to wiesz. – Dean wzruszył niezobowiązująco ramionami. – Na dłuższą metę nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. Przez jakiś czas próbowaliśmy w to wierzyć, ale… cóż, nie wyszło. A że najwyraźniej jestem debilem, zamiast po prostu to skończyć, zacząłem rozglądać się za innymi i poczekałem, aż Castiel skończy to za mnie. No i się udało.

- Masz szczęście, człowieku – mruknął Dean.

- Mam – potwierdził Balthazar. – Mam ogromne szczęście, że Castiel jest tak zajebistym gościem, że dalej ma ochotę mnie widywać.

- To prawda. – Dean pokiwał z roztargnieniem głową. – Jezu, jesteś debilem.

- Debilem, który ma szczęście, tak.

- Jesteś takim debilem – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem Dean, tylko trochę napawając się tym, że może bezkarnie obrażać Balthazara. Wbił w niego zdumione spojrzenie i otworzył usta, żeby powtórzyć to raz jeszcze, ale Balthazar mu przerwał.

- Tak, załapałem. Wyobraź sobie, że sam zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. W końcu to Castiel.

Dean przygryzł wargę i opuścił wzrok.

- Taa – mruknął.

- Mam nadzieję, że ty sam też zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Balthazar znaczącym głosem.

Dean milczał przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Z tego, że jesteś debilem?

Balthazar zamachnął się na niego, ale Dean uchylił się zwinnie, posyłając mu tylko lekceważące spojrzenie.

- Z tego, że to Castiel, debilu.

- Wiem, _że to Castiel_ – przedrzeźnił go Dean.

- Wyjeżdżam za dwa dni – powiedział Balthazar, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Nie schrzań tego, Winchester.

Mężczyzna wypił resztę herbaty i wstał, zabierając ze stołu pusty kubek, a po chwili namysłu sięgając również po kubek Deana i wkładając oba do zlewu. Dean opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce, czekając, aż Balthazar sobie pójdzie, nagle jednak usłyszał jego głos.

- A tak nawiasem mówiąc, przepraszam za to, co mówiłem wczoraj. – Dean popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem i Balthazar wzruszył ramionami, unikając jego wzroku. – W porównaniu z tobą twoja matka jest pewnie aniołem.

Dean podrapał się ze zmieszaniem po nosie, odchrząknął i mruknął:

- Dzięki. I sorry, że ci przyłożyłem.

Balthazar machnął ręką.

- Należało mi się – powiedział, posłał Deanowi ostatnie znaczące spojrzenie i wyszedł z kuchni, i Dean już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy usłyszał z korytarza jego głos: - Dzień dobry, Castiel! - Cas musiał odpowiedzieć coś, czego Dean nie dosłyszał, bo Balthazar dodał: - Taa, wiem, że pada, idę tylko przejrzeć owoce. Wpadniesz do mnie potem?

Dean wstał z zamiarem przygotowania sobie czegoś do zjedzenia, starając się ignorować rozmawiających na korytarzu mężczyzn. Nie zdążył jednak nawet otworzyć lodówki, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Castiel.

Mokry, ubrany w idealnie dopasowany strój sportowy Castiel.

Dean potknął się o własną stopę i musiał ciężko oprzeć się o lodówkę, żeby udawać, że nic mu nie jest. Cas jakby niczego nie zauważył i tylko posłał mu olśniewający, szeroki uśmiech, który sprawił, że Dean znów straciłby równowagę, gdyby nie fakt, że podparł się o lodówkę.

- Witaj, Dean – powiedział Cas, podchodząc bliżej i rozsiewając w około kropelki wody, która skapywała mu z włosów.

- Och. Cas. Cześć. Co tam? – zapytał Dean i otworzył lodówkę, żeby zająć się czymś innym niż wpatrywaniem się w smukłe, umięśnione ciało Casa, tak doskonale widoczne dzięki jego strojowi.

- Byłem pobiegać – powiedział Cas radosnym tonem.

- Jesteś, uh, biegaczem? – zapytał głupio Dean. Zamknął lodówkę i wyprostował się akurat w momencie, w którym Cas przeciągnął się mocno, przymykając oczy i omal nie mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

- Mhm. Podczas żniw nie miałem za bardzo czasu, ale teraz wreszcie mogłem do tego wrócić. Cudowne uczucie.

- Ale tak… w deszczu? – zapytał niepewnie Dean.

Castiel otworzył oczy i wbił w niego swoje cudownie rozjaśnione, niebieskie spojrzenie.

- Deszcz mi nie przeszkadza – powiedział i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Dean wstrzymał oddech kiedy Cas pochylił się, żeby sięgnąć do lodówki i wyjąć z niej butelkę wody, a potem omal nie zakrztusił się samym tylko powietrzem: Cas oparł się bowiem o szafkę tuż przy Deanie, otworzył butelkę i zaczął pić, przechylając głowę do tyłu i przełykając głośno. Dean zapatrzył się w jego poruszające się szybko jabłko Adama, odsłoniętą szyję, lśniącą od deszczu i potu, w strużkę wody, która spłynęła z jego ust po jego szczęce i szyi, w usta, otaczające szyjkę butelki…

Dean zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił głowę. Cas tymczasem, opróżniwszy pół butelki, oderwał się od niej i spojrzał na Deana pytająco, ocierając usta rękawem koszulki. Dean na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć, a potem wyrwał Castielowi butelkę z ręki i sam wypił kilka szybkich łyków, byle tylko pozbyć się tej nagłej suchości w gardle.

Cas nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i Dean czuł gorąco na policzkach, kiedy nieśmiało zwracał mu praktycznie pustą butelkę.

- Może wybierzesz się kiedyś ze mną? – zaproponował Cas cichym głosem. – Zwykle biegam rano.

Dean przełknął ślinę i zaśmiał się lekko.

- Heh, nie sądzę, bym się do tego nadawał.

- Na pewno byłbyś świetny – stwierdził Cas z uśmiechem. Dean zauważył, że wciąż stali blisko siebie: Cas oparty o szafkę plecami, Dean tuż obok, biodrem praktycznie stykając się z ciałem Castiela. Mężczyzna roztaczał wokół siebie mocny zapach deszczu zmieszany z lekką wonią potu. Ochota, by nachylić się i przycisnąć twarz, nos i usta do jego szyi nigdy jeszcze nie była aż tak silna. – Dean?

- Mhm? – zapytał Dean, czując, że nieco kręci mu się w głowie.

Cas odepchnął się od szafki i stał teraz twarzą w twarz z Deanem; jego ręka, oparta na blacie, przesunęła się i zetknęła lekko z biodrem Deana.

- Mam nadzieję, że spałeś dobrze – powiedział Cas głosem tak niskim, że brzmiał on prawie jak pomruk.

- Uh, tak – wychrypiał Dean. Chryste, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o pochyleniu się i scałowaniu z twarzy Casa resztki deszczu. Jego zapach i bliskość były oszałamiające i Dean był pewny, że Cas był w stanie słyszeć łomot jego serca i szumienie jego krwi. – A ty?

Cas zaśmiał się cicho, jego oddech owiał twarz Deana. Dean musiał mocniej przytrzymać się szafki.

- Nie spałem zbyt długo – przyznał Cas – ale tak, dziękuję. Spałem bardzo dobrze.

- Nie dziwię się – odparł Dean. – Po tylu piwach?

Cas posłał mu spojrzenie spod rzęs.

- Piłem też wino.

- No to tym bardziej – powiedział Dean, a w myślach powtarzał sobie: „siedem dni, siedem dni, zostało ci tylko siedem dni". Nieważne, jak dobrze Cas pachniał, w jaki sposób na niego spoglądał i jak bardzo Deana do niego ciągnęło. Za siedem dni Dean wyjeżdżał i głupotą byłoby teraz coś zaczynać.

Wielką głupotą.

Czuł wręcz fizyczny ból, kiedy zmusił się do zrobienia kroku w tył i oderwania spojrzenia od oczu Casa. Ten chyba też musiał coś sobie uświadomić, bo spuścił zmieszany głowę i mocniej zacisnął palce na butelce wody.

- Właśnie miałem robić sobie śniadanie – powiedział Dean po chwili milczenia. Cas posłał mu nieco niepewne spojrzenie i Dean uśmiechnął się do niego. – Masz może ochotę?

#

Następnego ranka pogoda wróciła do normy. Dean siedział przed domem, czytając książkę i starając się ignorować siedzącego na drugim fotelu Balthazara (co prawda nie skakali już sobie do oczu, ale to nie powstrzymywało Deana od posyłania mężczyźnie podejrzliwych spojrzeń), kiedy przed dom przyplątał się Cas od stóp do głów odziany w biel i proszący o pomoc w noszeniu ramek z uli.

Dean nie wiedział, na co się pisze, ale myśl o tym, że to Balthazar miałby spędzić południe w towarzystwie Casa sprawiła, że nawet nie zastanawiał się dwa razy.

- Powodzenia – powiedział Balthazar, śmiejąc się pod nosem i odprowadzając ich zainteresowanym i tylko trochę złośliwym spojrzeniem.

Okazało się, że po jednym dniu nicnierobienia Casowi znudziło się bezczynne siedzenie i postanowił zabrać się za miodobranie. Co, najwyraźniej, oznaczało bezpardonowe rozkładanie uli na części pierwsze i rozdrażnianie i tak już wściekle bzyczących pszczół.

Dean pożałował swojej decyzji w momencie, w którym Castiel uniósł daszek ula.

- O Chryste – sapnął Dean na widok czerniejącego roju pszczół kłębiących się wewnątrz drewnianego domku. – Cas, ich jest tutaj z milion!

- Nie, Dean – zaśmiał się Cas, bez wahania rozpylając na owady gęsty dym uśmierzający. – Liczba pszczół w ulu dochodzi maksymalnie do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy.

Dean otworzył usta, wgapiając się w tył głowy Castiela, schowany za białym materiałem pszczelarskiego kapelusza. Natychmiast je jednak zamknął, kiedy zauważył pszczoły raz po raz przelatujące obok jego własnej głowy. Mimo że twarz miał ukrytą za gęstą siatką ochronną, a całe ciało dokładnie odział w gruby kombinezon, pożyczony od Casa, latające wokół owady i tak wzbudzały w nim głęboki niepokój.

- Cas… jesteś pewny… - Dean z trwogą przyglądał się, jak Castiel wyciąga z ula drewnianą kwadratową ramkę gęsto pokrytą pełzającymi owadami, pryska na nie dymem i potrząsa, usiłując je zrzucić. – Oooo nieee… Ugh – jęknął Dean i odwrócił głowę, kiedy Cas zaczął wprawnie zgarniać pszczoły z ramka trzymanym w ręce piórkiem. Owady bzyczały niemiłosiernie, obijając się głupawo o ciało Castiela i przyprawiając Deana o dreszcze obrzydzenia. – Okej. Okej. To najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Jesteś pewien, że one przez ten strój nie udziobią?

- Jestem – powiedział Cas, zerkając na niego przez ramię i uśmiechając się lekko – jako że pszczoły nie mają dziobów, Dean.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

- Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Brrr! – Dean zamachnął się ręką, kiedy pszczoła zabzyczała niebezpiecznie blisko jego ucha.

- Nie odganiaj ich, Dean – upomniał go Castiel. – Nic ci nie zrobią, jeśli nie będziesz ich krzywdził.

- Mhmmmm – wymamrotał Dean i rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie. Większość pszczół wlatywała z powrotem do ula, ale niektóre wciąż fruwały w około, nie zrażone dymem, który podobno miał je usypiać. – Mam prośbę: mógłbyś się pospieszyć?

Cas posłał mu krytyczne spojrzenie, schylił się i włożył oczyszczoną z pszczół ramkę do drewnianej skrzynki trzymanej przez Deana, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę ula i zajął dalszą pracą.

Dean postanowił, że łatwiej będzie stać nieruchomo, starać się ignorować otaczające go owady i za żadne skarby nie patrzeć na Castiela podkradającego pszczołom ramki z woskiem. Może wtedy pszczoły też by go zignorowały, a Cas przestałby patrzeć na niego z rozczarowaniem.

O dziwo, udało mu się przeżyć swoje pierwsze prace przy ulach bez ani jednego użądlenia i bez trwalszego urazu na psychice – a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Kiedy Cas uzbierał wystarczającą ilość ramek, zaprowadził Deana do niewielkiego domku przy polanie. Potem odebrał od niego skrzynkę z ramkami, odstawił ją na stół stojący na środku pomieszczenia i zdjął z głowy kapelusz z siatką. Dean bez namysłu podążył za jego przykładem.

Do jego nozdrzy dotarł intensywny, mdląco-słodki zapach, który unosił się po całym pokoju. Dean zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że jest to praktycznie ten sam zapach, który zawsze czuł, będąc w pobliżu Castiela. Popatrzył na mężczyznę, który właśnie pochylał się nad jakąś tajemniczo wyglądającą maszyną, i w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę podejść do niego i powąchać, upewnić się, że to na pewno ten sam zapach. Postąpił jednak tylko jeden krok, a potem potrząsnął mocno głową.

_Opanuj się, Dean._

- Uh – zaczął, byle tylko wyrzucić sobie z głowy myśli o wąchaniu Castiela – to co teraz robimy?

Cas popatrzył na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się szeroko, aż w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.

- Miód – powiedział podekscytowanym tonem.

- Ach, hm. A czy to miód tak pachnie? – zapytał Dean, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Cas przekrzywił głowę, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie, i Dean machnął ręką wokół siebie. – Ten zapach – dodał drogą wyjaśnienia.

- Miód też – odparł Cas. – Chociaż myślę, że najmocniej pachnie pyłek. – Wskazał ręką na drewniany regał z dziwnie wyglądającymi, półprzezroczystymi półkami. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy się go suszy.

- Ach – mruknął Dean, po czym szybko zamknął usta, bo jedynym, co chciał w tym momencie powiedzieć, było „Cas, pachniesz jak pyłek pszczeli", co zaliczało się chyba do najgorszej gadki na podryw tego stulecia.

Cas uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, odpinając kombinezon i rozchylając jego kołnierz. Dean mocniej wciągnął powietrze, rozkoszując się słodkim zapachem i na kilka sekund pozwalając sobie na wpatrywanie się w odsłoniętą szyję Castiela.

- Chodź, pokażę ci, jak się robi miód – powiedział Castiel i machnął na niego ręką.

Dean był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową i podejść bliżej do maszyny wyglądającej jak wielki garnek na metalowych nóżkach.

- To jest miodarka – zaczął opowiadać Cas. – Byłbyś tak dobry i podał mi skrzynkę z ramkami? – Kiedy Dean spełnił jego prośbę, Cas uśmiechnął się, a Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok od jego ust. – Teraz wkładamy ramka do miodarki, podstawiamy wiadro z sitkami… To po to, żeby oddzielić miód od wosku… Podłączamy do prądu…

Cas nie przestawał mówić, jego usta poruszały się, co jakiś czas rozciągały się w uśmiechu; Dean nieco się wyłączył, koncentrując swoją uwagę na ostrożnych dłoniach mężczyzny, które delikatnie wykonywały to, co Cas tak bardzo kochał, na jego uśmiechniętych oczach, na niskim tembrze głosu. Dean stał teraz też na tyle blisko, że mógł ostatecznie potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia: Cas pachniał miodem i pyłkiem i Dean nigdy nie miał aż tak wielkiej ochoty go posmakować.

Cas włączył maszynę i odsunął się nieco.

- To chwilkę potrwa – powiedział, a potem wskazał na niewielki kran tuż przy dnie maszyny. – Spójrz, tędy wypłynie miód.

Dean z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że faktycznie, nagle do podstawionego wiadra zaczął płynąć gęsty, złotawy płyn. Z zainteresowaniem podszedł do maszyny i przez jakiś czas przyglądał się obracającym się w środku ramkom.

- Jak ci się układa z Balthazarem? – zapytał nagle Cas.

To oderwało go od poprzedniego zajęcia.

- Nijak – odparł. – Balthazar jutro wyjeżdża, nie musi nam się nic układać.

Cas uniósł brwi.

- Rozmawialiście, prawda?

- Trochę – przyznał Dean niechętnie. – A co?

- Nic. – Castiel odwrócił głowę, ale Dean był w stanie ujrzeć lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. – Cieszy mnie, że trochę lepiej się dogadujecie.

- Dlaczego – mruknął Dean.

- Nie chciałbym, żeby dwójka moich bliskich przyjaciół pałała do siebie nienawiścią – wyjaśnił Cas.

Dean poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej i na twarzy, słysząc, że Cas, nawet po zaledwie trzech tygodniach, zalicza go do grona bliskich przyjaciół. Żeby ukryć zmieszanie, znów wpatrzył się w wypływający z maszyny miód.

- I to już? – zapytał. – Gotowe?

Cas nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego nachylając się i nabierając na palec nieco miodu. Uśmiechnął się znacząco do Deana i wsunął palec do ust, przymknął oczy i oblizał go.

Dean nieświadomie podszedł bliżej, likwidując przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła i stając tuż przed Casem. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, opuścił rękę i powoli oblizał usta, ani na moment nie spuszczając oczu z Deana.

- I jak? – wychrypiał Dean.

- Spróbuj sam – powiedział cicho Cas.

Deanowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby nabrać na palec miód i naprawdę go spróbować. Zamiast tego postąpił jeden, ostatni krok naprzód i przycisnął usta do usta Castiela.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że poczuł miód. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że poczuł cokolwiek oprócz ciepła, które biło od Casa. Nie był w stanie poczuć nic więcej: jego serce stanęło, krew zastygła na te kilka sekund, podczas których Dean stał bez ruchu, wciąż wpatrzony w szeroko otwarte oczy Casa, z połączonymi, nieruchomymi wargami.

A potem chwila minęła, Dean odsunął się, wyprostował, a jego wnętrzności eksplodowały i wróciły do pracy z podwójną mocą. Dean nie odezwał się, nie poruszył się, nawet nie zerwał z Casem kontaktu wzrokowego; stał tylko i czekał na jego reakcję.

Cas zamrugał raz, drugi. A potem pochylił nieco głowę i oblizał usta, powoli, z uwagą, jakby smakując je raz jeszcze.

- Chyba… – zaczął Dean, ale struny głosowe jakby odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Musiał odchrząknąć i zacząć jeszcze raz. – Chyba dalej nie wiem, czy miód jest już gotowy. Nic… nic nie poczułem.

Castiel podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu i Dean poczuł, jak serce zamiera mu w piersi. Potem Cas pochylił się, nabrał na palec jeszcze trochę miodu i wsunął go do ust, wciąż spoglądając na Deana.

Dean wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, a potem przybliżył się i pchnął Casa w stronę niewielkiego stolika, znajdującego się za jego plecami, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całując go raz jeszcze, powolne i miękkie ruchy jego ust skontrastowane ze sposobem, w jaki przylegał do Casa całym ciałem, z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami i szumem w uszach. Poczuł dłonie Casa we włosach i przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że teraz pewnie będzie musiał zmyć miód z posklejanych kosmyków. Cas rozchylił usta i Dean pogłębił pocałunek, wyraźnie czując na języku słodycz miodu i każde ciche westchnienie Castiela. Zsunął dłonie z jego twarzy na poły kombinezonu, zaciskając na nim palce i przyciągając Casa bliżej, bliżej, bliżej.

Nagle coś zapiszczało głośno i w pokoju zrobiło się ciszej. Dean zastygł, a potem odsunął się powoli, zdając sobie sprawę, że to maszyna do produkcji miodu zakończyła pracę i wyłączyła się.

Cas przymknął oczy i powolnym ruchem wysunął palce spomiędzy włosów Deana, a potem odepchnął go lekko od siebie, podszedł w stronę maszyny i zaczął wyciągać z niej ramka.

Dean wypuścił powietrze z płuc i przez kilka sekund stał w bezruchu, opierając się dłońmi o ten sam stolik, do którego jeszcze przed chwilą przygważdżał Castiela. W głowie miał mętlik: mieszaninę myśli, które krzyczały o więcej z tymi, które chórem przypominały mu, że wyjeżdża za sześć dni.

_Sześć dni._

To nie mogło mieć sensu, skoro za sześć dni musiało się skończyć. Powinien pamiętać o tym jeszcze zanim rzucił się na Casa.

Odetchnął głęboko i popatrzył na mężczyznę, zajętego pracą przy miodarce i wyraźnie unikającego jego wzroku.

- Cas – odezwał się cicho. – Przepraszam. Ja… nie mogę.

Castiel podniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w punkt tuż nad ramieniem Deana.

- Nic się nie stało, rozumiem. – Uśmiechnął się i znów opuścił głowę. – Muszę teraz rozlać miód, a potem posprzątać. Chcesz mi pomóc czy może… wrócić do domu?

Dean nie był głupi, potrafił wyczuć aluzję. Przełknął ślinę, pożegnał się z Casem i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Jeśli to jedno głupie popołudnie zniszczy ich relację na sześć następnych dni, Dean nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

#

**A/N:** Wybaczcie te wszystkie zapewne niepotrzebne detale na temat miodobrania, ale jako że to Cas, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Plus, sama jestem wnuczką pszczelarza ;)

PS We all love DeanCas kisses. Do you want more? :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hodwy! Przepraaaaszam, że mnie tak długo nie było - nie opuściłam Was, po prostu kończy się semestr i po prostu nie mam wolnego wieczora, by usiąść i coś napisać, co mnie niesamowicie przygnębia, ale cóż mogę zrobić? Stwierdziłam jednak, że minęło już tyle czas, że coś Wam się należy.

Ten rozdział miał być dłuższy, ale, jak już mówiłam, nie mam czasu go skończyć. Dlatego publikuję teraz pierwszą jego część, przez to też całe opowiadanie wydłuży się o jeden dodatkowy rozdział :)

Po więcej informacji zapraszam na koniec rozdziału, a teraz, kochani, życzę miłej lektury!

#

**Rozdział 10**

Na polu kukurydzianym

Castiel jęknął, zacisnął palce we włosach Deana, przyciągnął go bliżej, wciąż nie przestając całować go zachłannie, językiem rozchylając usta Deana, przygryzając jego wargę, mrucząc ciche słowa zachęty. Dean przycisnął go do mocniej do ściany, stare drewno zatrzeszczało głośno, protestując przeciwko takiemu naporowi.

Cas przesunął ustami po szczęce Deana, przeciągnął językiem po jego szyi, chwycił zębami jego ucho. Dean zadrżał, przycisnął biodra do ciała Casa, dłonie wsunął pod jego luźną koszulę, zachwycając się uczuciem ciepłej skóry mężczyzny pod swoimi palcami.

- Dean – wyszeptał Cas, wciąż nie przestając całować jego ucha.

Dean odpowiedział mu jękiem i ruchem bioder.

A potem otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że z całych sił ściska palcami poduszkę, a całe jego ciało jest tak rozpalone, jak gdyby miał gorączkę.

Z cichym przekleństwem wstał z łóżka, przecierając twarz i usiłując wyrzucić sprzed oczu obraz Casa przyciśniętego do ściany w stodole, z bałaganem na głowie, w rozpiętej koszuli i z zaczerwienionymi ustami, całującymi go w tak cudowny sposób, że Deanowi miękły kolana i drżały dłonie.

No dobra. Chyba jednak nie uda mu się tak łatwo zapomnieć o tym śnie.

Przyciskając ubrania i ręcznik do brzucha i rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, Dean przemknął po cichu do łazienki. Nie chciał zimnego prysznica. Potrzebował chwili samotności, gorącego strumienia wody, opadającego na jego głowę i ramiona, oraz obrazu Casa pod powiekami.

#

Siedząc w kuchni i popijając kawę, Dean ze wszystkich sił starał skoncentrować się na tym, co mówił do niego krzątający się Gabriel. Jak można łatwo się domyślić, szło mu to dość kiepsko. Postanowił zrzucić winę na to, że Gabe gadał straszne pierdoły, a nie na fakt, że miał tego ranka zbyt przyjemny prysznic i wciąż łapał się na tym, że odpływa myślami w miłe, lecz niebezpieczne rejony.

Tak, miał przechlapane. Ale da sobie z tym radę. Zostało tylko pięć dni.

- …pięć dni, hm? – dotarł do niego głos Gabriela i przez moment Dean bał się, że kucharz potrafi czytać mu w myślach. Z całych sił starał się powstrzymać rumieniec wpływający mu na twarz na myśl, o czym dowiedziałby się brat Castiela, gdyby faktycznie był telepatą.

- No, tak – mruknął tylko i dla bezpieczeństwa schował nos w kubku z kawą.

- Przyznaj się, żal ci wyjeżdżać – drażnił się z nim Gabriel.

- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem – burknął Dean.

- Taa, ale wiem, że tak jest. Nie uda ci się temu zaprzeczyć, Dean-o.

- Nie zaprzeczam – odparł Dean jeszcze bardziej burkliwym tonem, spoglądając na Gabriela spode łba.

- Ha! Wiedziałem. Nasza farma jest urooooocza – stwierdził Gabe, a potem puścił do Deana oczko. – A farmerzy jeszcze bardziej.

Dean postanowił to zignorować. Szkoda tylko, że Gabriel był takim dupkiem.

- Musisz to przyznać, Dean – powiedział śpiewnym głosem.

- Chryste, nie, nie muszę niczego przyznawać – prychnął Dean, wstając od stołu. - Zajmij się lepiej gotowaniem i przestań pieprzyć.

- Ja niczego nie pieprzę – zarechotał Gabriel. Dean jedynie wywrócił oczami i odłożył pusty kubek do zlewu. – No dooobra, może czasem. Ale czasem każdy potrzebuje coś popieprzyć, nie uważasz, Dean? Inaczej życie nie miałoby smaku… - ględził Gabe, a potem sięgnął po pieprzniczkę i zaczął potrząsać nią nad garnkiem z gotującą się potrawą, powoli i w znaczący sposób machając ręką i poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Dean sklął go i uciekł z kuchni na świeże powietrze.

Nogi same z siebie poniosły go w stronę podwórka, po którym przechadzały się kury. Dean rozejrzał się w około, a stwierdziwszy, że Castiela nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu, odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał go unikać, nie, kiedy zostało mu tak mało czasu, ale równocześnie czuł, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na ich spotkanie. Zwłaszcza po swoim ostatnim śnie.

Poprzedni dzień, po incydencie – czy raczej dwóch incydentach, a niech szlag trafi Deana i jego kiepskie umiejętności podejmowania decyzji – Dean unikał Castiela jak tylko się dało. Wyglądało na to, że Cas też starał się schodzić mu z drogi, a poza tym był zbyt zajęty pracą przy ulach i w domku przy polanie. Dean pół dnia przeleżał w swoim pokoju, walcząc ze samym sobą, a drugie pół snuł się po całym gospodarstwie, nigdzie nie zatrzymując się na dłużej. Najgorsze było to, że właściwie każde miejsce na farmie kojarzyło mu się już z Castielem: pola, winnica, stajnia, łąka, na której leżeli na kocu i pili piwo, ogródek przed domem, gdzie tańczyli podczas dożynek, a nawet cholerna obora, gdzie Cas uczył go doić krowę, a potem, kiedy Dean nie potrafił odróżnić byka od krowy, zaśmiewał się do rozpuku i opierał czoło na jego ramieniu.

Cholera, jak bardzo Deanowi brakowało jego zapachu, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiedział już, czym on jest.

Tego dnia jednak Dean miał najwyraźniej pecha, bo po kilku minutach bezmyślnego przyglądania się kurom ujrzał stojącego w drzwiach stodoły Castiela.

Drań miał na sobie te przeklęte ogrodniczki, które tak dobrze podkreślały jego wąskie biodra i kształtne pośladki. Zwłaszcza w tej chwili, kiedy zginał się praktycznie w pół, usiłując zdjąć te przeklęte gumowe kalosze.

Dean mógł jedynie cieszyć się, że Cas nie ma na sobie tej koszuli, którą nosił w jego śnie.

Westchnął ciężko i przygryzł wargę, wpatrzony w łażącą wokół jego nóg kurę. Mógł zwiać i udawać, że go nie widział. Mógł to zrobić, mógł spędzić ostatnie kilka dni pobytu zamknięty w swoim pokoju, leżąc do góry brzuchem i unikać faceta, który niczemu nie zawinił. Mógł wyjechać i spędzić kolejny miesiąc lub dwa na próbach zapomnienia. Gdyby zerwał z nim całkowity kontakt i znalazł sobie kogoś innego, chociaż na kilka nocy, może nawet by mu się to udało.

Ale była też inna opcja.

Dean został tam, gdzie był, ignorując kury i zamiast tego spoglądając na Castiela, który pozbył się już kaloszy i właśnie kończył wiązać sznurówki lekkich tenisówek, które sprawiały, że wyglądał trochę jak przystojny hipster z centrum miasta. Brakowało mu tylko okularów i iPhona.

Potem Cas wyprostował się, ujrzał przyglądającego mu się Deana i zastygł na moment. Dean pomachał mu niezręcznie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, pozostawiając decyzję Casowi.

Cas zadecydował, opuszczając głowę i podchodząc bliżej, bez nawiązywania kontaktu wzrokowego, krokiem wolnym lecz zdecydowanym.

- Hej? – przywitał się Dean głosem tak niepewnym, że aż sam się skrzywił, kiedy zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

Cas popatrzył na niego z miłym uśmiechem.

- Hej – potwierdził.

Przez kolejne dziesięć sekund żaden z nich się nie odzywał.

- Ej, wiesz, że… - zaczął Dean, a dokładnie w tym samym czasie Cas powiedział: „Czy chciałbyś…". Znów obaj zamilkli, patrząc na siebie ze zmieszaniem, a potem Dean parsknął śmiechem. Cas uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i odwrócił wzrok. – Ty pierwszy – zachęcił Dean.

- Nie, Dean. – Cas posłał mu na wpół poważne, na wpół roześmiane spojrzenie.

Dean wzruszył więc ramionami, schylił się i jednym szybkim ruchem złapał kręcącą się wokół nich kurę.

- Pewnie to wiesz – powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta – ale to nic. Widziałem to kiedyś na youtubie… to taka strona internetowa z filmikami – dodał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Castiel tylko wywrócił oczami. – Patrz – rzucił Dean i pokiwał kurą na boki, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, obserwując, jak jej głowa zostaje w miejscu, i zaczynając chichotać. – Patrz, jej głowa się nie rusza, mogę nią machać w górę, i w dół, i…

- Dean. Odłóż tę kurę.

Dean zerknął na stojącego przed nim Casa, który patrzył na niego z poważną miną.

- Ale patrz…!

Nagle obie dłonie Casa dotknęły jego rąk i mężczyzna stanowczym ruchem odebrał od Deana kurę, wypuszczając ją na ziemię, a potem popatrzył na Deana z ogniem w oczach.

- Nie wolno robić takich rzeczy, Dean – powiedział.

Dean zamrugał, czując, że się czerwieni.

- No ale… Przecież nic jej się nie stało… - Odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok. Policzki piekły go tak bardzo, że bał się nawet podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na Casa. Chciał się tylko powygłupiać, a teraz pewnie Castiel miał go za totalnego idiotę, a do tego za kogoś, kto krzywdzi zwierzęta, i teraz to już na pewno nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, Dean już nawet nie będzie musiał go unikać, bo Cas sam wyrzuci go z gospodarstwa…

- Dean.

- Sorry – wymamrotał Dean, drapiąc się po karku. – To było głupie. Pójdę sobie już.

- Dean – powtórzył Cas i Dean zdziwił się, słysząc w jego głosie śmiech. – Nic się nie stało. Po prostu nie ma sensu w ten sposób niepotrzebnie straszyć zwierzęcia.

- Yhm – mruknął Dean i odwrócił się, żeby odejść, pewny, że teraz Castiel będzie się z niego tylko naśmiewał.

Zamiast tego poczuł na swoim nadgarstku palce Castiela, które zacisnęły się i pociągnęły lekko.

- Wybieram się na pole kukurydzy, chcesz przejść się ze mną? – zapytał cichym głosem.

Przez kilka długich sekund Dean wpatrywał się w szczupłe, opalone palce Casa na tle swojej własnej jasnej skóry, a potem podniósł wzrok na twarz mężczyzny i skinął głową.

Cas przestał się uśmiechać, ale zamiast tego jego spojrzenie zmiękło, a twarz wygładziła się. Postąpił jeden mały krok do przodu i przez jakiś czas obaj stali bez ruchu, blisko, lecz wciąż niewystarczająco blisko. Ciepło Castiela promieniowało z jego dłoni i Dean czuł, jak przemieszcza się ono na całe jego ciało. Wziął głębszy oddech i poczuł zapach pyłku.

W tej samej chwili dwie kury zagdakały i zatrzepotały skrzydłami, bijąc się o ziarno. Cas raz jeszcze uścisnął nadgarstek Deana, a potem odsunął się, cofnął rękę i, skinąwszy na niego głową, poprowadził w stronę drogi prowadzącej na pola.

Dean nie miał racji, mówiąc, że każdy zakamarek farmy kojarzył mu się już z Casem – zostały jeszcze pola kukurydzy. Teraz nadszedł czas, żeby to zmienić.

Kukurydza nie była jeszcze gotowa do zbierania plonów, mimo że sięgała im już do ramion. Cas bez wahania zagłębił się w ścieżkę pomiędzy roślinami, przesuwając dłońmi po liściach i raz po raz zatrzymując się, by ująć w dłonie obły kształt kolby, wciąż ukrytej w zielono-brązowych liściach, by uścisnąć ją, sprawdzić dojrzałość. Dean uciekał wzrokiem za każdym razem, gdy Cas to robił.

- Masz jakieś plany na następne dni? – zagaił wreszcie Cas, kiedy po kilkunastu minutach błądzenia po polu żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

Dean westchnął.

- Korzystać z urlopu.

- Nie brzmisz na zachwyconego – zażartował Castiel, obracając się i zaczynając iść tyłem, wpatrzony w twarz Deana.

- Chyba… tak jakoś… hm. Sam nie wiem – mruknął Dean.

Cas zatrzymał się nagle, zmuszając Deana do tego samego.

- Mnie też się to nie podoba – powiedział poważnie.

- Huh? – zapytał głupio Dean, chwilowo rozproszony niebieskimi oczami Castiela i ich bliskością.

- To, że wyjeżdżasz – podpowiedział cicho Cas.

Dean przełknął, przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy mężczyzny, oblizał usta. Cas przechylił głowę na bok, również nie przestając mu się przypatrywać. Deana świerzbiły palce, by dotknąć jego ust i poczuć na opuszkach ich szorstkość.

Z całej siły zacisnął dłonie w pięści, żeby powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem nimi w stronę twarzy Casa.

- Nic na to nie poradzimy – wykrztusił w końcu.

- Mamy pięć dni – stwierdził Cas, jak gdyby to było takie proste.

- No właśnie – powtórzył Dean z naciskiem. – Pięć dni. To _nie jest _takie proste.

- Och. No dobrze. Rozumiem – powiedział Cas, nagle jakby zmieszany, i obrócił się gwałtownie, żeby ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ręka Deana wystrzeliła i złapała go za ramię bez jego zgody, i to właśnie dlatego, kiedy Cas zahaczył stopą o wystający korzeń kukurydzy i poleciał na spotkanie z ziemią, Dean został pociągnięty tuż za nim.

Jak gdyby cały świat się na nich uwziął.

Dean wylądował na Castielu, z kolanem pomiędzy jego nogami i podparty przedramionami o ziemię przy jego głowie. Oczy Casa były szeroko otwarte i żywo niebieskie, usta rozchylone, a jego dłoń chyba całkowicie bezwiednie zacisnęła się na kołnierzu koszuli Deana. Pewnie dlatego tak łatwo było mu pociągnąć go jeszcze bardziej w dół, zanim Dean zdążył zaprotestować, i pewnie dlatego Dean kompletnie przestał się opierać, nawet kiedy usta Casa odnalazły jego i zaczęły go całować.

Dean uniósł się na rękach na tyle, by móc wpleść palce we włosy Casa i ułożyć się na nim wygodniej, by móc raz po raz lekko, jakby na próbę dociskać biodra do ciała Casa, by móc przechylić głowę, rozchylić usta Casa językiem i zachłannie połknąć każdy jego oddech i westchnienie.

W głowie dudniły mu ich wcześniejsze słowa, _pięć dni, pięć dni, pięć dni_, ale udało mu się je zignorować, zepchnąć poza krawędź świadomości i zamiast tego bez reszty poświęcić się najprzyjemniejszemu zajęciu na świecie, jakim było całowanie Castiela.

Cas zaplótł palce na karku Deana i przyciągał go z powrotem za każdym razem, gdy Dean próbował się odsunąć choćby o milimetr.

- Cas – wymruczał z ustami na szczęce Casa. Jego lekki zarost drapał go przyjemnie po twarzy i Dean, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, wysunął język i przesunął nim po szorstkiej skórze. Cas zacisnął palce na krótkich włosach na karku Deana i wydał z siebie cichy, kwilący dźwięk. Dean na krótką chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie, obcałowując twarz mężczyzny pod sobą, wzdłuż kości jego mocno zarysowanej szczęki, aż do jego ucha i do miejsca, gdzie skóra była gładka, miękka i delikatna. Naśladując Castiela ze swojego snu, Dean pocałował jego ucho, przygryzając jego płatek i szepcząc mu do ucha jego własne imię, „Cas, mhmmm, _Cas_", aż w końcu Cas jęknął głośno i uniósł kolano, które znalazło się teraz pomiędzy nogami Deana i Dean poruszył biodrami, wzdychając, a potem przestał, zamarł, odsunął się i wbił wzrok w twarz Castiela.

- Cas – powiedział żałośnie, głosem niskim i zachrypniętym. – …to nie ma sensu.

- Dlaczego? – szepnął Castiel. Miał rozszerzone źrenice, a zwykle różowe wargi zaczerwieniły się.

Dean milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w te usta, w te oczy, w tę twarz, i zamiast pochylić się i powrócić do pocałunków, jak zrobiłby z kimś innym w takiej samej sytuacji, odsunął się jeszcze bardziej i powiedział:

- Bo cię lubię.

Nie był pewny, czy Cas zrozumiał, co ma na myśli – że to, co miedzy nimi było, nie mogło zostać zaspokojone nawet przez pięć dni pocałunków – ale był mu wdzięczny za to, że jedynie skinął głową i pozwolił mu wstać. Dean podał Casowi rękę, którą ten przyjął, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a potem obaj spędzili kilka chwil, otrzepując ubrania z ziemi i próbując doprowadzić do porządku stan swoich włosów i ubrań.

Kiedy Dean znów spojrzał na Casa, zauważył, że jego twarz jakby pojaśniała, rozchmurzyła się, nawet mimo tego, że Dean chciał przestać i twierdził, że to, co robią, nie ma sensu. Już chciał pytać, o co chodzi, kiedy Castiel sam się odezwał, ze śladem rumieńców na policzkach i spoglądając na niego spod rzęs:

- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, Dean… że mi to nie przeszkadza.

- Co? – zapytał Dean. – Pięć dni?

Cas tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

#

**A/N:** Mam nadzieję, że choć troszkę Wam się podobało :)

Powoli zbliżamy się do końca - czeka nas jeszcze jeden rozdział plus epilog. Ale, ponieważ bardzo przywiązałam się do tego AU, być może napiszę jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe one-shoty kiedy nadejdzie sesja i ferie, i o ile znajdą się chętni czytelnicy, oczywiście ;)

No i chyba to by było na tyle na dzisiaj 3


End file.
